


The seer of souls

by Morganlefay_6013



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Background Relationships, Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star wars: The rise of Skywalker spoilers ahead (chapter 17 and on), Touch-Starved Armitage Hux, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 52,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: Descendant of Dathomir, Aadara Vuss has a gift that nothing has to do with the force. Recruted for the First Order, Ren makes her try her gift on Hux, making the world of the General change without knowing. From now on he will have to live with it, but everything seems different from that moment. With Aadara as a glorified prisioner of the First Order, what plans has the Supreme Leader for this uncommon woman?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 39
Kudos: 40





	1. The girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I come up with this story after being inspired for a song (Hands of Gold, by Ed Sheeran, if you want to know) and this was the result. I don't really know what would go out of this, but I wanted to write about Hux and I like the adventure.

He saw Ren walking towards him accompanied by a blonde woman he had never seen before. When they reach him, Ren pointed at him.

-What about him? What can you say of him?- his tone was neutral for the voice modulator on his helmet, but he knew better. He sounded impatient. He gave him a death stare.

-What on Maker’s name is this?- Hux hissed-And where are your manners, Ren?- he breathed looking at the woman. –General Hux of the First Order- he offered her his gloved hand. She shook it after a moment of doubt with a little smile.

-Aadara Vuss, nice to meet you, General- she said with a soft voice. Hux started to wonder what she was doing there. She had no uniform, she was clearly not trained… May be another force user? He studied her for a moment: Her shy smile, blonde long hair, her eyes looking the halls… Like she didn’t belong here. She reminded him of a little lamb. He saw Ren growing impatient.

-Now the introductions have been made, what about my questions? Put your gift to work- he sounded pissed.

-Gift?- Hux frowned upon this words.

-Aadara is a seer of souls. Her grandmother was from Dathomir, and though she is not one with the force, she has abilities that could be useful to us, that’s why the Supreme Leader send me for her- he explained. Where Ren said “send me for her” Hux heard “hunt her down”. The woman nodded with resignation.

_“A prisoner, then_ ” Thought Hux. He saw Ren making her a gesture to rush. He hopped, for her own good, that Ren was behaving himself, but if she was precious to the Supreme Leader he had not much of a choice but to be decent.

-I need to touch his skin in order to answer you, Commander- she explained.

-I’m not taking my gloves off- Hux warned.

-Very well then- she sighed and walked closer to him, placing her hands on both sides of his face, her thumbs softly caressing his cheeks. He didn’t like to be touched, in general terms. And although this action was a direct outrage at first, as his anger began to appear in his mind, the soft touch of these hands wiped out any hostility on him, which he found odd. He should be uncomfortable with this at the very least, but here he was, feeling strangely comforted. She looked at him on the eyes. Her eyes were dark brown, with a spark of life that Hux was not used to see in the eyes of the people around him.

Her thumbs were still moving in his cheeks, drawing little circles, and he was suddenly desperate for more of her touch. He wanted her touch all over him, those soft hands drawing patterns on his arms, his back, his chest. He felt alarmed by his own thought, trying to suppress it, but there was not use for it, this feeling was stronger. And it got wilder.

_“The things I would do, just for more of this”_ He thought to himself, sighing internally. But as soon as he thought this he felt horrified. No one was supposed to have this kind of power over him. No one had ever awakened this urges on him. It was just a little touch. And he was already craving for more. How pathetic of him. It was but a little touch. What would have been, then, if she had done something else, like a kiss? The sole fantasy of it made him shiver and shrink. He had never been a needy man. Not needy for love or affection. Or physical contact, for the record. He had some lovers in the past, but it was a short and aseptic exchange, he could live without those things. And now this woman touched his face and his world seemed to be upside down for good.

_“I will not allow it. I am better than this. Stronger than this”_ his voice of reason fought and he agreed.

_“But imagine what it would feel like, those hands rubbing your back after a long day, if that’s how it feels now… How about another scenario? How about her in your quarters…? In your bed…? Caressing your thighs…? Touching your...”_

_“STOP IT!”_ his reason was outraged, but the truth be told, he wanted to hear more of whatever the other voice had to say.

And speaking of things to say, Ren asked her something and she had not said a word. Holly Maker! Had she been listening to him? No, Ren said she was not one with the force. But he called her _“seer of souls_ ” what was that, exactly? He prayed to the Stars she hadn’t seen or heard any of these thoughts. Or worse, Ren. He could mortify him about this forever.

-He is a very rigid man, strong convictions, very rational- her voice made him jump for a second. –but at the same time, this is only the surface. There is some things about himself he doesn’t know, because he have never propounded them. He has a purpose and he will not see further. To fulfill it, he should learn to know himself better. – She looked deeply into his eyes and out of the sudden he felt naked before her. He felt vulnerable. And he felt scared. For what she could see. Maybe she was horrified, and he would not blame her… the things he have done…He felt embarrassed for it. And he had never been. He has always been proud of who he was and what he had achieved. Now he felt quite the opposite. What kind of witchcraft was this? He felt wonder and fear at the same time. His breath was quick and he hadn’t noticed.

-What kind of things?- asked Ren.

-That’s up to him, Commander. I try to be careful about the privacy of the people I read- she answered, looking at Hux intensely. –I wish you good fortune in your journey to shelf discovery, General- she said with a grin as she removed her hands of his face, her fingers brushing his jaw as she retreated. He saw a little blush on her round cheeks.

The Stars helped him, she _knew_. And he was lucky enough for her to decide to keep the information to herself. But what was she going to do with it, was something that was way beyond him. Kriff this was bad.


	2. A storm about to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is not at peace with himself. He wants answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter, I am very excited about this story.

The rest of the day passed by as scheduled, it was nothing special about it, but he couldn’t help thinking on what was the best way to deal with the embarrassing situation from earlier. And the worst part of all: he found himself longing for her whenever he had a little mind space of his own. He went walking through his ship sighing on the thought of a woman he barely knew. Ridiculous. And still, he tried to fight back those feelings, but they seemed to appear from nowhere to cascade over him like a trunk full beyond its possibilities that couldn’t be closed once opened. And this would eat him from the inside. This, and the feeling that he was failing somehow. Which was absurd, given he was the youngest General, he was at the top of his career and he had achieved a lot in the First Order. But he felt empty out of the sudden. He would usually take this as a sign he was ready for more, but now he was almost on the top he didn’t feel better with himself. He thought that it was just a bad day, that maybe he had given too much importance to that woman and that tomorrow would be another day.

Yet, the night passed by, he woke up from his 5 hours of sleep and he didn’t feel any changes. In fact, he had this dream. He didn’t sleep enough to dream often, and if he did, it was not likely he remembered anything. This time was different. He dreamt about a house. Little house in the middle of nowhere. And, of course, she was there. Miss Vuss. They had a happy simple life in that little house, just the two of them, and, of course Millicent. He woke up with a smile and missing something he didn’t even have on the first place. At this point he suspected her gift was no other but to mentally torture other poor souls and Ren used her against him. Probably a move to discredit him in the eyes of the Supreme Leader. What other explanation was there? Did he make his way through the top with blood sweat and tears to throw it all away and retire in the middle of nowhere? That would mean he was a clown. That was not a possibility. So he would go face that woman and ask her for an explanation because she needed to undo whatever she did to him.

* * *

She was given her own quarters, and even so, they would put soldiers at her door. Of course. She was honest to the Commander from the first moment, she had no weapons with her, she was not trained and by any means she was dangerous. But still, she was guarded day and night. On the day she would join the Commander in whatever chores he had to do that day. It was nothing exciting. He would not speak to her much and he walked fast, so she would have to chase him because she didn’t have legs as long as his. She pointed this out once, and he seemed to chuckle (it was hard to tell with the voice modulator) but he seemed to have this in mind ever since, because she didn’t have to ran after him anymore. She tried to come up with conversation every now and then, but she had not success and stop trying, contempting herself with having short chats with other random people during the day, in order to not lose her mind.

She thought of that man she knew the other day, General Hux. He seemed altered by her. She didn’t quite understand why, but she could feel how he responded to her. She felt a little awkward about it, but she tried not to judge. Also, she didn’t understand how someone could have so little knowledge about oneself. He seemed a busy man; he was in fact very young for the rank of General. Maybe that was why. At some point she kind of knew that he would come back to her. He seemed the kind of man who looks for explanations. If his pride let him, that was. She would admit it, she felt powerful when he reacted that way. He was so nervous after, she pitied him. It has not been the first one to react vividly to her gift. Others feared her, or got angry. That was the first time she felt someone actually surrendered to her, but again, she was not going to judge. Or to air his secrets. Not that the Commander didn’t asked later, he got frustrated, when she told him she won’t tell any more. And here he was again.

-Good morning Miss Vuss- his voice sounded plain as always. She wondered how he sounded without the helmet. She hoped his voice had more personality in real life. – We have plenty of things to do, shall we?- that was sarcasm over there? Maybe the tall knight had a sense of humor after all.

-Good morning Commander, lead the way- she smiled at him. There was a little part of her that hopped people would be nicer to her if she smiled. For now it didn’t work much, everyone was aseptic and cold, and he had earned some contempt looks. She didn’t want to earn nobody’s heart; she just hopped to feel less out of place. But she was a prisoner after all. She followed the Commander through the halls of the ship, probably to his office to do some paperwork. Sometimes there would be a meeting or some supervision. In the meetings she would be taken aside to wait for the Commander and people wouldn’t speak to her unless necessary. She had a datapad with her for entertaining proposes, but she barely used it, to be honest. There was another meeting today. The Commander followed the regular protocol.

-Wait here for me- he said stopping by the door. There was a waiting room of shorts and she seated in a chair sighing, hoping that this won’t took long. Then he entered the room and a couple soldiers stayed with her, watching her from the opposite wall. If only they would give her conversation… She was lost on her thoughts when she saw him. The ginger hair, the long coat, walking diligently through the hall. He saluted the soldiers and they saluted back, when he noticed her. He approached her, confusion on his face.

-Miss Vuss, what are you doing here?- he asked, keeping his distance.

-I’m waiting for the Commander to end his meeting, but he just got in, it’s going to take a while- she answered sincerely.

-You go with Ren at all times?- he wanted to know.

-Yes, at least during the day. But I’m not allowed in meetings or training sessions, so I wait outside. – she explained.

-That is absurd- he said more to himself that to her. – You can come with me if you like, I have to do some paperwork but I need to speak to you- he suggested without thinking too much. Kriff. Now that he said it he knew how that looked. He hopped she didn’t fear him. How very disturbing of him, of course she did, he was General Hux. –You can keep the soldiers if you want- he added.

-What about the Commander?- she asked after a pause.

-What about him?

-I should let him know where I am. He is guarding me- she put carefully.

-You can send him a message to his datapad- he explained. He saw her hesitate. –You know how to use one, right?

-Um, yes, but I don’t use it very often- she pulled it out- Let’s see…- she took her time but she finally sent him a warning.

-If he has any problem he would sure message me. Or come to find me. Have you witnessed one of his tantrums? I just hope he doesn’t get one, but I’ll say it’s likely- she let him talk. He dismissed the soldiers with a gesture. – Is he very attached to you?- he asked casually.

-We barely talk. And I’ve tried, believe me. He is not much communicative, I’ll dare to say- they started to walk through the halls.

-You haven’t read him?- he wanted to know.

-No, I have not- she contained a smile. – He is at every time covered from head to toe; I wonder if he showers on that suit at this point- she laughed to herself- but even if I did, I will not be allowed to tell you more than I told him of you- he looked away. They arrived to his office; there was a golden plate with his name on it. Fancy. He opened the door for her and asked her to seat. She seated across the desk and he seated on his chair after hanging his coat properly.

-What do you wanted to discuss with me, General?- she went straight to the point, looking at him.

-What have you done?- he asked calmly.

-What do you mean?- she frowned.

-Yesterday, what did you do to my… head?- he breathed.

-I’m not sure I’m following, would you care to explain further?- she looked at him dubious.

-Ren told you to read me, correct?

-Yes. You were there too- she answered slowly.

-Then you proceeded- she nodded silently. -And now I am…- he looked for the words- revolted from the inside down- he looked at her looking for some sign that told him she was lining or that she was hiding something. There were none, he had been through enough interrogations to know. 

-Well, as you said all I did was reading you- she explained. There was a little pause- It is like reading a book. You read what was already there, and when you stop there is still the same, nothing change. All I ever did was seeing- she put her hands on the marble desk.

-Then why…?- he started

-That is not up to me- she cut.

-Excuse me?

-Whatever you are feeling, it was not me, is entirely you. And you will have to come around with it at some point- she crossed her arms- And for the record, I’ve never seen a person that knows himself so little and so uninterested to dig a little bit deeper as yourself.

-How dare you??- he raised his voice, outraged.

-I tell you what I saw, whatever you choose to do with it is up to you- she was unimpressed.

-I know perfectly who I am, thank you very much.

-Yes, of course, that’s why you melted in my hands like butter- she stand up from her seat.

-Be very careful on what you say- he warned, but he felt the blood rushing to his face anyway.

-It is the truth! And you fight yourself against it, even in that very moment. That will make you no good, believe me- she looked at him again, examining him.

-Don’t act like you know me, you don’t- he defended.

-I know you better than yourself, it seems- she raised an eyebrow. – And I meant what I said about self-discovery. You would be surprised. – she offered him a smile.

-I know who I am- he repeated.

-You know what is expected of you. And who you are to the eyes of others. But that’s not enough- she looked at him with pity. He didn’t need her pity. – Stars! You are a storm about to happen, nobody has ever told you that?- she shook her head. What did she meant, he didn’t know. Her datapad sounded.- Oh, the Commander is on his way. That was fast. One last thing: it’s alright to want love and affection. It makes us human. You shouldn’t be ashamed of that. I think you should start there, probably. – She extended her hand to him- No harsh feelings? It’s ok, you can keep your gloves on- she assured. He tightened his mouth on a firm line, but shook her hand. There were a thunder noise on the door and then Ren stormed in the room.

-What do you needed her for?- he practically roared to Hux.

-I had some questions about yesterday’s instructions, Ren, you can take her now to parade her through the ship- he bitterly answered.

-Let’s go- Ren said to her. She nodded and followed him, but before she crossed the door she turned to him.

-If you need me again, you know where to find me, General. It was a lovely chat. Very… illustrating.- she smiled and then she left.

_“Oh the audacity”_


	3. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millicent decides to go for a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so here is another update. This is growing bigger both in my head nad my heart. I hope you like it!

The days passed by, and he tried not to think much about the discussion they had. In fact, he managed to avoid her easily. There was a part of him that said that was for the best, but there was a persistent voice telling him he was a coward. Well, may be. But he was less troubled. That was a good thing. Right? Eventually, the soldiers were needed somewhere else, and Ren started to burden others with the care of the girl while he was away. And that other people turned to be Phasma most of the time. He wanted to ask her so bad for her opinion. Phasma has always been a settled, grounded person, she could confirm him he was not going crazy, that maybe the girl was just playing with him, because she was bored. And speaking of the devil, there she was, her chromed armor shining on the cold lights of the halls. They nodded at each other as a salute.

-It’s good to see you- he started as they walked towards the new recruits for examination.

-As it is to see you too- she greeted him back.

-I’ve heard Ren had you babysitting these days- he said acidly.

-Yes, I’ve had, he wouldn’t trust you to watch her- she chugged.- He has dropped some hints about you obsessing over her – she looked at him.

-That is absolutely ridiculous!- he laughed with an irony he didn’t felt at all. Kriff. Ren knew? And he was being possessive? May be he liked the girl. He wouldn’t blame him, she was pretty and witty.

_“Maybe that kind of thoughts are the reason he thinks you are obsessed”_ his reason talked.

_“I am NOT obsessed”_ he talked back.

_“Then why are you jealous of Ren?_ ”

“ _I am not jealous. He just walks her around and say nothing. The girl should be bored. She could use someone to talk to. Maybe he hopes she falls for the silent and mysterious kind of thing, but I know better. He is a walking disaster, and if he tries something I…”_

_“You what?”_

_“Will report him to the Supreme Leader”_ the voice then laughed at him. Hard. Humiliating.

_“So are you playing the knight in shiny armor now?” said the reason sarcastically._

_“SHUT UP”_

-Any ways, she is irritating- Phasma continued.

-Oh?- he looked at her, not wanting to show emotion.

-She speaks any chance she gets. And she is wild. And too curious for her own good. She reminds me that cat of yours sometimes- she nipped.

-Hey! Don’t you dare to say that about Millie- he pointed her with a finger- She is a good girl- he smiled thinking about his lovely cat.

-Who? The cat or the girl?- she mocked.

-I’m talking about Millicent _obviously-_ he had to act like that didn’t scratch.

-That cat is too spoiled- Phasma shook her head.

-No she is not- he replied way too fast.

-And she is moody. If you want me to take care of her again, I’m charging you- she warned.

-She is just selective and careful- he defended her.

-She scratched my arm. And she bites- she complained.

-If she bite you that means she was hungry- he shrugged and Phasma sighed and decided to let it go for now.

The recruits were good enough, they prove to be competent so Phasma and him greeted them to the Supremacy and continued their respective tasks.

He was so close to end his working day and he started to think about going back to his quarters, pour himself a Corelian whiskey and petting his beloved Millie. When he was done, he walked down the halls, almost tasting the drink in his mouth, the only indulgence he had for himself lately. He arrived. Finally. He felt tired. Grabbing a glass, he poured the amber liquor and drank. He sighed in relief.

-Millie?- he called. She usually greeted him by this point. How odd. Maybe she was hiding.- Millie, where are you? Are you hungry?- he went to make her dinner, she wouldn’t resist some tuna and will show up, fast as lightning. But he opened the can, and there was still no cat on sight. His stomach turned. – Millie!?- he started to look around most desperate. He found some of her toys, but no signs of her. Kriff. Would she run out? She was a curious ball of fur. May be she managed to open the door while he was out? He shivered before the idea of his sweet girl lost on the Supremacy halls. What if someone picked her? She could find all kind of people here, and not everyone liked cats. Maker, what if she crossed Ren?? He put his coat back on and run through the door. Maybe he could put a location device on her collar, just in case there was a next time.

-Millicent, where are you?- he started to search in the nearby halls.

* * *

She had been part of the day with the Commander, who was all moody as far as she knew, and part of the day with Phasma. She didn’t like her and treated her like an inconvenience. She tried to be friendly with her, but that didn’t sooth her for a second, so she stopped and followed her in silence, like a shadow. She felt more and more discouraged. She was imprisoned in that ship but what use she was to them, she did not know. For now all they’ve done is to watch her. May be they planned to train her? It was not likely. She asked the Commander once for some defensive advice. She argued that if she could defend herself he wouldn’t need to guard her, but he answered that the Supreme Leader wouldn’t like the idea. And that was all. She would have gone to Phasma with this, but she didn’t want to make things worse, so she kept quiet. She was following the tall woman, but she was tired and her legs were not as fast as hers, so she was far behind. How much longer until she could go to her quarters? Then, she heard a noise. It was a slight scratch. She stopped. Nothing. Then she heard it again. She went closer to the source of the noise. She didn’t know what was making that noise. Maybe a droid making repairing? Was the most likely thing. She turned her way. No signs of Phasma. Great, she was lost now. She had much difficulty wondering the halls of the ship, they were all the same. Not that they would allow her to go on her own anyway, but still. She had to memorize them if she had any hope to get out of there one day. She sighed and went to find out once and for all what was making that noise. She was intrigued and that was the most exciting thing that happened in the day so far, which was sad. She found a loose panel and proceeded with caution, just in case it was a droid. She didn’t want to scare it. But once she opened the panel she found the strangest thing. Inside there was a cat. A scared, cute cat, that looked at her with big green eyes.

-Mew?- she moved aside and the cat ran out of the tiny space.

-Hello, there- she crouched. The cat kept some distance. – What were you doing here? Are you lost?- she extended one hand slowly. The cat looked at her, with caution and after some moments, walked towards her and smelled her hand. –Can I touch you, little one?- she asked with a smile. She moved with caution her hand to pet her head. The cat backed for a second, and then put the head against her palm. She scratched gently and there was a purr.

After this, the cat came closer, allowing her to caress back, ears and tail. Even the tummy. It was a magnificent orange tabby cat, with a very soft fur, and expressive eyes and long whiskers. After a little time rubbing the cat’s belly she thought what she should do. Clearly, this cat was been taken care of. She had to find the owner. But this was a gigantic ship. Maybe Phasma will find them and help. No, that was not a likely scenario. She would admonish her for getting behind and would make her left the cat behind, probably. Maybe the soldiers would know something? It was worth the try.

-I’m going to pick you up from the floor, smooth paws, is that alright?- she scratched the cat’s ears and the purr went louder. She picked the cat carefully and held it to her chest. She was given a First Order uniform, but it was a slightly different one. She knew the people working there wore black ones while at work. Hers was dark grey. She had seen people with it, but not much, so she assumed they were the official off-work clothes. She missed her clothes, the real ones, with colors and ornaments. The cat curled on her arms, eased by her body warmth, making her smile.

-I will take you home- she told the cat.

-Mew-was the only response she was given.

She heard someone steps and she stopped. Was this good or bad? Was this person going to help her or was she going to be put in a cell and the cat would be lost to its own luck. She pulled the cat closer. At least she could keep it, until she found the owner. At least until the morning. She hid behind a corner. The steps came closer. She prayed the stars that the person kept walking and didn’t turn to her hall. The steps stopped.

-Millicent? Where are you?-she recognized the voice. It was General Hux. Millicent? Hmm… She looked at the cat and noticed a tag hanging from the collar.  
There was an inscription. “Millicent” _._

_“Of course. He is ginger, the cat is ginger, it makes sense”_ she thought with irony.

She walked towards Hux voice.

-I didn’t know you were a cat person- she grinned.

-Stars! Miss Vuss, you scared me- he started. But he looked at Millicent and forgot everything else- Millie, you are here- he came closer to them. He looked cautious towards her and she offered him the cat with a gesture. He tried to pick the cat from her without touching her, it was quite funny to watch. After some showy moves, the cat rested in Hux’s arms.

-How did you find her?- He finally asked.

-I heard some noises in a panel while passing by. I thought it may be a repair droid but I went to check anyway, and there she was- she explained looking at Millicent fondly. –She was a little scared at first, but she was the sweetest. She wanted her belly rubs.

-She loves belly rubs- he smiled, scratching Millie’s ears. –Well, you have my gratitude for finding her- said he, all diplomatic.

-Oh, you are welcome- she smiled.

-What were you doing here, anyway? Not that I complain- he wanted to know.

-Oh, I was following Phasma and I heard her and… I got lost- she admitted biting her lip.

-It’s all right, I’ll send her a message and she will come back for you- he pulled out his datapad trying not to think too much about how lovely he founded everything about her. That lip biting shouldn’t be allowed, it made him think many things, none of them appropriate.

_“Kriff Armitage, put yourself together. Focus”_ he mentally admonished himself.

-You can guard me instead of her, can’t you?- she smiled.

-Ren put you under her care, let’s not annoy him- he kept typing on her datapad. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. –What?

-Why her? He can put me under yours. I know you have this competition to see who’s got the bigger… ego. But I am just a prisoner. – she reasoned.

-A prisoner? Have you been on a cell?- he frowned.

-That’s not what I asked- she studied him, frowning- He doesn’t trust you, right?- he had a neutral expression.

-That is not new to anyone on this ship- he looked at her.

-But there is more to that, is it not?- she paused.- He knows!- she smiled.- He knows what you felt like and doesn’t want you around- she guessed with a smile – He is afraid that you would do something foolish. Or fall for me? Maybe release me? Or maybe harm me? Hmmm… May be the later. Or have a claim on me? – she laughed- Oh but he hasn’t seen what I have. You wouldn’t harm me, I know that- he started to blush. – But would you help me scape? Oh, that would be so sweet of you. May be you will- she sighed – We could get out of this ship, the three of us- she daydreamed, looking at Millie, and his poor heart started racing.

-Stop it. That’s… foolish- he whispered.

-May be… but a girl can dream- she winked at him.

Phasma arrived about time, for Hux’s relief.

-General- she saluted.

-Capitan- he saluted back.

-Time to go, lagger- she looked at the blonde.

-Aren’t you lovely, Capitan?- she put on a sweet smile. Maybe she was not helpless after all, the General thought. –It was wonderful to meet you, Millie- she caressed Millicent’s chin. As she was at it, her fingers reached Hux’s uncovered wrist, sending a warm wave as a response to her touch. –A pleasure as always, General- she glare at him, amused. He tightened his teeth. She would be the death of him.

Millicent and him both watched the two women leave, lost in their own thoughts.

-Mew?- Millie offered.

-Yes, indeed- he sighed.


	4. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Supreme Leader summon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst, freshly written. Things will go better, I promise.

The day was dull, Aadara predicted it would be just another day in Commander’s office with a lot of informs and meetings after, but she was wrong. They received an holomessage. It was, or at least Aadara thought, it must be an old… creature. She couldn’t really tell. The features were deformed, and he seemed big for a human. But it wasn’t something she have ever seen before. The image spoke.

-Ah, my apprentice. Come meet me, it is most urgent. Bring the girl- a cavernous voice commanded. That must be the Supreme Leader, Aadara guessed. She stopped what she was doing and looked at the Commander. He seemed a little revolted. He stood up and made her a gesture to follow him. He was silent all the way to the meeting. She had a million questions on her mind, but she felt that putting them to words wouldn’t help. She had been in the ship for weeks now, why would the Supreme Leader want to see her now, instead of when she arrived.

_“Whatever you do, don’t chatter. Be quiet and control your thoughts. May be if you just stand aside with the Commander he wouldn’t notice you. It will be over soon” she told herself._

-Control your thoughts, you are giving me a headache-the Commander said. She stopped for a second. She knew he had the ability to read other people’s thoughts, but she thought he could turn it off. Maybe that wasn’t the case. She pitied him for a second. If she could hear all the people thinking she would go crazy. That should be terrible. Poor Commander.

-Sorry- she whispered, and she continued to follow him. She reminded herself that she was the one to be pitied, she was captured and kept in the ship. She took a deep breath and left her mind clear. They arrived to the door of the Throne Room. There they meet General Hux. HE looked at the Commander with loftiness.

-Ren- he grunted.

-Hux- the Commander grunted back.

-General- Aadara nodded.

-Miss Vuss- he acknowledged. –I didn’t see you there with the Commander robes- he nipped.

-Cut the small talk, Hux, we have been summoned- the Commaner hissed.

-You should have some manners, Ren, at least for the lady’s sake- he replied.

If the Commander was about to talk back or not, Aadara would never knew, for the door opened and both of the man entered, she followed.

-Stay by my side- the Commander ordered. She would have grabbed his hand at this point, the room was wider than she imagined, and she saw soldiers with red armours, they were watching and they were scary. She tried to reach the Commander, hoping she could hide behind of his cape. He made a gesture with his hand, noting to her that she could walk between him and the General.

 _“Out of the red armours reach”_ she appreciated, and she placed herself in there.

But the inconvenience was she was more visible from there.

They arrived to the Throne. The Supreme Leader was wearing a golden gown, contrasting with his grey skin.

-Welcome- he spoke. The Commander and the General bowed, and she suddenly felt two hands on her back compelling her to bow, which she did. She rose to look at them demanding an explanation for that, but they had their attention on the Supreme Leader. She looked at the front, letting her thoughts go.

-Supreme Leader- they spoke at once.

-I’ve summoned you here expecting informs. General?- he looked at him.

-We have received two new drafts of recruits; they should be suited for combat within two weeks. – he informed proudly.

-And how are the things on the exterior policy going?- the Supreme Leader wanted to know.

-There are not good chances on engaging for this time, it’s too risky given the interest we hold in the later discussed area. The outcome could be reached successfully with diplomacy, nevertheless.

-Good, you will be given further instructions on the matter soon- he turned to the Commander- Any news about the girl’s location?

-I have my Knights on it, in the last location I’ve felt her- he explained.

-You have a connection with her through the force. Use it on your advantage. Attract her.

-Maybe she can lead us to the Resistance once and for all- he offered.

-I’m more interested in her specifically. Be sure to keep that in mind- he threatened.

-Yes, Supreme Leader- he bowed his head.

-And speaking of girls… I haven’t had the chance to know the very one I send you for the last time- the Supreme Leader turned his attention on Aadara. – Come closer, girl- commanded.

Aadara took a deep breath and started walking towards the throne, under the watchful eye of the Pretorian guards.

General Hux looked at her go like a lamb to the slaughter, but he tried to keep his mind blank fearing what the Supreme Leader could do with that information.

Commander Ren watched the scene passively, knowing he could do nothing to interfere now.

-Closer- The Supreme Leader repeated. She walked slowly until a hand told her to stop. –Hmmm… - The Supreme Leader give her an appreciative look.- What is your name?

-Aadara Vuss- she swallowed, her voice didn’t shiver, thank the stars- Supreme Leader- she added.

-Look at her, all civilized- the Supreme Leader scoffed. – Have you been treated well, Aadara?- she knew that the use of her first name was an incitement.

-Yes, Supreme Leader- she replied automatically.

-I sent my apprentice for you because of your gift, so rare- there was a pause- Have you used your gift in the ship?

-Yes, I have, Supreme Leader.

-What can you tell me about the souls you’ve read?- she felt Supreme Leader’s eyes on her.

-They are as variated as the souls any other place around the galaxy, Supreme Leader- she was not lying.

-Oh? Are they? I want to see you gift at work, after all the troubles we have to find you. What can you say… about my soul?- there was a shadow of a mocking smile on Supreme Leader’s face. She doubted. –I don’t have all day- rushed. She controlled her trembling and cleared her mind. She moved slowly knowing she was being observed and she put her hand on the Supreme Leader’s.

Both Ren and Hux tightened their teeth to the image, helpless. Kylo Ren tried to reach Aadara’s head through the force, but he couldn’t. There was a force field shielding her, preventing him to see what she was seeing. That being said, he did could feel her fear growing to panic, getting out of her in waves. He clenched his fists. He was in charge of her protection. And he couldn’t protect her now.

Armitage Hux was used to the feel of being in control, having the power in every situation. This was new. Even when he was used to be punished if the results were not pleasing the Supreme Leader, he have never had any trouble seeing others suffering. Not since he was a little boy, any ways. Until now. He felt the urge to step forward and stop whatever was happening, but he was unable, and it pained him. He told himself this was for survival, but a bigger part of him revealed. This was disgusting. He was disgusting for not doing anything. He managed to take control of himself again before any of the force users in the room could notice his dilemma and blanked his mind.

Aadara felt drained when she set aside her hand from the Supreme Leader. There was a pleased gesture on his face. She could feel a warm tear falling through her cheek.

-That would be all. You will be contacted when you are needed. Dismissed- there was a gesture of Supreme leader’s hand. And then she blacked out.

When she woke up, she was in her quarters, with a medical droid checking on her, taking her vitals. When she opened her eyes the droid beeped and both the Commander and the General entered the room.

-What are you doing here?- she wanted to know. Her head was pounding.

-You fainted. We brought you here- the General explained.

-I carried her here, you complaint the whole time- the Commander pointed out. –What did you saw?- he looked at Aadara.

-Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?- she replied, outraged. Two of the more powerful men in the galaxy, and they did nothing. Ren was supposed to protect her. Hux was supposed to appreciate her. Cowards puppets in the hands of an unscrupulous creature, ruling an unscrupulous organization, to take over the galaxy in any means necessary. She had seen it. Like a void. And the void stared back. And then she, for the first time since she could read souls, she cut the bond so he couldn’t reach her. And then she blacked out. – All what have you witnessed and all you want is information- she spited out- Get out.

-But…- Hux started.

-GET OUT. BOTH OF YOU. GET OUT- she would have slap them both if she had any strength left. How dared they? There was a silence and they turned to the door and left, in silence, for once. They had obligations, and there were troopers at her door. She rumbled on how she felt. She was confident that the Supreme Leader didn’t saw nothing of her. But the reading… It was meant to mean something. A threat. “We can see you. We have our ways. You are not safe here. You are not welcome. You are alone”

And she did felt alone, for the first time. More than when she arrived. And that was a lot to say. She curled up and started crying. Maybe that was it to her final days. Incarcerated in that ship, serving to whatever purpose they wanted her for. She resigned to this long ago. Her gift was very special. That was what her mother used to say. She knew they will come for her, sooner or later. In a moment of weakness, she thought of her sister. She didn’t allow herself to have this kind of thoughts around, but today was too much to manage. She thought if she would be alive, if she would think of her. She prayed to the stars that she was. She missed her, so very much. Her smile, her smell, her comforting words. The way she always hummed songs while doing things. Her reaction when she stole a piece of clothing, and she would just rolled her eyes at her with a smile saying “you can keep it”. And in that little piece of memory she fall sleep.


	5. Memories and surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada remebers her sister.   
> Certain ginger surpirses her for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a new chapter, I hope you like it.   
> Let me know what you think!

_There was chaos in the air. And fear. The First Order was rising, and it represented all the Empire embodied once. At first the New Republic didn’t consider them a real threat but they were gaining allies, so the Resistance was created to fight it. General Organa was in charge of this organization, and they were recruiting people to help. And her sister suggested they could go to help._

_-They would find something for us to do, you’ll see- she said, finishing packing her things._

_-I’m a teacher; there would be no kids there for me to teach. They are fighters- Aadara reasoned._

_-But you know her, you of all people should join- her sister replied._

_-She will understand my decision- Aadara assured._

_-You are stubborn, sis, I wish there was another way and you would come with me- she looked at her._

_-This is the right thing to do. To keep you safe. And be useful. And keep them from getting to the Resistance. And to you.- Aadara looked at her sister with a heavy heart, knowing how much she would miss her._

_-I was the one that was supposed to take care of you...- Kay’s eyes started to get wet._

_-Kaydel…- she started crying too. Although she was adopted, the Connix’s were family to her; she and Kaydel grew up sisters, always having each other’s back. Kaydel was thrilled to have a playmate to live adventures, and Aadara always wanted a sister._

_She remembered her parents, but they were taken from her too soon. After the battle of Endor, there were remaining Empire groups causing trouble and trying to reagroup. Her parents helped find those groups and fight them. Until they didn’t come back. She was five at the time. She was sent to some friends of her parents, the Organa-Solo family. She stayed there for a while, she was happy, but they couldn’t keep her. Ben would go to the Jedi temple and she would be left lonelier, and Leia thought she would be better with another family, one with children. And she was introduced to the Connix’s. They were warm people, and treated her right, making feel her welcome, just like the Organa-Solo’s did. Leia told her that she would spend some days with them and she was happy to. Then she visited every now and then, to make sure Aadara was fine, until they told her about being adopted into the family. It was a happy day, Aadara treasured it on her memory._

_-I understand is a honorable purpose… but you are my sister, Ada- she took her hands, looking at her with sad eyes._

_-You tell General Organa what I’ve told you, all right? They would come for me at some point. I can’t be part of the Resistance just yet, it would be far too dangerous. Let they come for me first, then, I will be helpful- it took all her strength to look her in the eyes. – It’s a matter of time- she smiled to encourage her, but she didn’t feel that courage herself.- I will be fine._

_-I will tell her- Kaydel swallowed, tears coming down- Promise you will take care. I will do the same- Aadara nodded. They shared a tight hug, that lasted many minutes, none of them wanting to break it._

_-I will miss you, Kay- Aadara chuffled in her sister’s arms._

_-I will miss you too, Ada- she let her go to look at her face. – May the stars take care of you- she kissed her forehead._

_-May the stars guide you and keep you safe- Ada whispered._

_That was the last time she saw her sister._

* * *

Aadara woke up feeling like a ghost. With a broken heart, she pulled out her sister memories, and putting them in a tiny little space on her head where she knew they would be safe. At least for now. She didn’t feel strength to face another day. She had some breakfast in her sleeping clothes, a loosey comfortable fabric that was used as training clothes. She wasn’t trained or going to be in the future, so she gave it good use when she wanted to get cozy.

She was preparing herself to turn down the Commander when he showed up, but he didn’t. Maybe he had the delicacy to give her some space after yesterday. Or maybe he was mad. It had to be the first, if he was pissed on her she would know. He was not subtle with his anger. Maker, she yelled at two of the most powerful men in the galaxy and lived to tell the tale. What in the stars was she thinking? The rage took control of her entirely. And she had the right to be mad. She was still bitter about them. She understood that they had not the kind of power that the Supreme Leader did. But they could have worried about her rather than asking for information when she woke up. She walked around the room, checked for everything she had in there (she had been uninterested when she arrived). There were uniforms on her cabinet, some jackets too. All with the First Order logo on it. She had some more replacements of the training clothes in a drawer and underwear in another, the regular things she had discovered her first day. She never lacked any of these things; the droids must replace them for clean ones when she was out. She seated on her bed and watched a droid entering to clean and then leave after the job was done. She lied down on her bed and fell asleep again.

When she opened her eyes again she lost track of the time. She felt hungry, so she supposed it was time for lunch, probably. She expected that a droid would deliver her food, but instead the door opened revealing General Hux.

Well, that was unexpected. He looked at her, sitting on the bed. She lifted her chin. She was not going to be easy on him, but the fact he came in person was a lot to start. She knew he was a busy man.

-Miss Vuss- he doubted and walked to the table- I brought you some broth, I thought you may be hungry- his tone was soft.

-How very thoughtful of you, General- she conceded- but you could have sent a droid- she wondered what he was doing here, in her quarters. Knowing that Ren didn’t came and didn’t want him near her. 

-I wanted to talk to you… and apologize. For yesterday.- she looked at her. She went to the table and seated, pouring some broth in a cup, she was hungry.

-I’m listening- she made him a gesture to seat. He took off his coat and seated in front of her.

-Ever since we met I…- he took a pause.- There has been a change. In me. And there are many things I did in the past that now seem horrible to me, and I didn’t see them that way before. And getting to know myself, as you said, I learned that I have never questioned things, and now I do, and I know how things can be, in a place like this. And yesterday, when I saw you there with the Supreme Leader I… I felt helpless and for once in a long time I couldn’t saw someone suffer. And least of all if that someone is you. And I felt like a coward, because I did nothing. And now I realize… well, many things; but my point is that I am sorry for everything. And you have every right to be angry. And to hate all of us. But I am truly sorry- he looked at her. He had dark circles under his eyes.

-That is very sentimental, but giving your record, how do I know you are being honest?- she took a ship of broth, it was good. He gave her a sad half smile, shaking his head. 

-There are no words enough to convince you. But I am most fortunate that I can actually show you- he said, taking his gloves off. That surprised Aadara, for the second time in the day. He took his gloves off and approached her, extending bot of his hands to her- see for yourself.

She grabbed his hands and looked inside. There were dark places there, yes, just like the last time, but there were other ones, new ones, even, lighter, somehow. And oh, the storm she predicted, there it was. She could see conflict. Resistance, anger, fear, pain. But also there was change. He unveiled some features unknown to himself, the ones she saw for the first time. And she saw that he have changed the way he saw himself, his past, his present and his future. He listened to her. And most important, he was telling the truth. She let go his hands, many feelings passing through her. Then he surprised her for the third time, he kneeled and looked at her in the eye.

-I am sorry, Aadara Vuss- he spoke. She felt overwhelmed. Armitage Hux was a very proud man, someone who hated to bow to anyone, even the Supreme Leader (she saw it). But there he was, on his knees. And that was a lot to say.

-I know how hard that gesture must be for you, Armitage Hux. Please, stand up. I do forgive you- she spoke with diplomacy. – Would you like some broth?- she wondered.

-Yes, that would be nice- he admitted, sitting back on the chair. She passed him a coup and they drank broth in a comfortable silence.


	6. A message in a bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect the unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here is another cap, I'm sorry is short, there will be more coming soon. I hope you like it!

The following day, Phasma guarded her. And the next, and the next one. She asked shyly for the Commander. He was gone with the Knights of Ren, that was the only response she was ever given. 

There was an announcement; she will be travelling with a commission lead by General Hux in diplomatic mission to Chandrila. From the moment the new was given to her she was covered in protocols and dossiers about the planet and costumes and what interest the First Order held on it. She had some notions on the main characteristics and the culture, but the General wanted everything to be perfect.

Following Phasma on her way to yet another supervision of her troops, a droid came to her beeping. Phasma chugged, but she stopped, just in case she got lost like the first time. The droid wanted to know if Aadara’s measures were correct in order to make dresses for her stay in the planet, so it the inhabitants didn’t feel overrun for the military force of the First Order and give it all a “casual” touch. She rolled her eyes internally, but as she leaned she didn’t understand the numbers in the droid’s holoscreen. It didn’t make much sense that she was asked for measures, anyway, she used her regular clothes and it suited her well. It was really odd. Then the holoscreen glitched for a second. It lasted a blink of an eye, and Phasma wasn’t even looking her way. But she saw it clearly. The Resistance symbol. She didn’t allow herself to reflect it in any way, but she was glad she saw it. That meant that General Organa got her message. And that she will be helpful. That meant she had a purpose, finally.

-Yes, they are correct. Thank you- she smiled at the droid and it beeped and continued its way.

-Let’s go – Phasma groaned, and they continued with the long, rutinary day ahead of them.

* * *

The day before her departure was as ordinary as the rest. But for one detail. When she was about to finish her day and go back to her room, Commander Ren appeared. After a short exchange with Phasma, he indicated her to follow him to his office. Once there, she imagined there would be some reports write or supervise or whatever, but there were none. She seated on a chair and waited for the Commander to told her what was all this about. They haven’t seen each other since she yelled at him to kick him out of her quarters, she realized. She looked at him. Maybe he needed some space too after that.

-You are leaving- it was not a question. She nodded. –Tomorrow- He added.

-Yes, I am- she waited for further explanation.

-I had been notified as I arrived, but I was not given any details. Where are you going?- he wanted to know.

-Chandrila- she said plainly. He sighed through the helmet. –I suppose you are not joining us.

-No. The Supreme Leader has another mission for me- he sounded bothered. After so much time together she grew used to hear nuances beneath the voice modulator. 

-Why did you bring me here, Commander?- she put into words.

He sighed again. He seemed to doubt but finally he opened a drawer and brought out something from it. Then he offered it at her carefully. There, against his covered palm, a blade shone coldly. It was hardly a knife, the handle was metallic too, easy to use. She stared at the blade blankly for a couple seconds and then she looked back at the Commander.

-Take it- he finally spoke.

-Wha… Why would you ever give me that?-she took it carefully. –The Supreme Leader wouldn’t like me to be trained, why on Maker’s name would you…

-The Supreme Leader must not know, then- he replied. That only added more questions to the ones already formed in her head.

-You want me to be… armed?- she slowly managed.

-I am not able to go to protect you, but I won’t leave you unprotected… again- he sighed.

Then she understood. He felt guilty. About the entire Supreme Leader incident. He couldn’t protect her from his master. This was a way to apologize to her. She knew he was breaking the rules. For her, she was just a prisoner. She felt gratitude in her heart.

-Thank you, Commander. I really appreciate it – she looked at him, with a warm smile.

-Be careful out there. Trust no one.- she had the feeling he was talking about Hux and avoided to laugh at it. Then he approached her and squeezed her arm once, for a moment. As soon as he removed his hand from her shoulder, he turned around and left the room.

-I think you know the way to your quarters- he said over his shoulder as he left.

She stayed there for a few more seconds. Then she hid the blade among her clothes and walked away. Maybe the Commander was changing too, like Hux was? That was a lot to say, she couldn’t really tell, it was a long shot. But there was a possibility and she was open to it.

When she arrived to her quarters she changed her clothes and sneaked the blade among her belongings, which were fewer, given she was informed that the dresses that she would be wearing would be packed right into the ship. It was disposed that a droid would bring her a dress tomorrow for the journey. She didn’t even have a choice over it. She was used to it at this point.

She was sending a message to the General to ask him to specify her duties during the journey, for she was not entirely sure what was expected of her. The message was answered quickly saying that she would bring a kind face to the First Order and that she was expected to read the leading authorities in order to retrieve information about who was likely to be supportive of them or accepting bribes to keep the order in the planet and let them get their resources. She sighed at the sight of this.

She replied thanking him, and in a more informal touch, she wished him good night, saying he could use some sleep given the dark circles under his eyes. She smiled imagining his face when he read the message. She had a whole week to play her mischief on the General. Not that she meant any wrong, she liked him, he had grown on her, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t found him handsome. But she felt the power of her attentions and the reactions they provoked on him. And she wanted more of that. Who would have known that the most powerful General in the galaxy was a blusher? She smiled wickedly to herself. This was going to be fun.


	7. The reception ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter took place, somewhere in the Resistance base. 
> 
> Finn: Poe, what are you doing with that fake moustache?  
> Rey: You look ridiculous.  
> Rose: Are you serious?  
> Poe: Who is Poe? my name is Guy Incognito  
> -general facepalm-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so here is another chapter. Long one, for the record.  
> I feel like I must warn you, there is smut coming. That being said, read at your own risk and enjoy.

She woke up early and had a quick breakfast, and by the time she finished a droid came into the room with her clothes. She expected a dress, but it was a jumpsuit. More comfortable for the journey ahead. It was a nice change, though. The jumpsuit was deep blue, simple yet elegant. She tried it on, it suited her perfectly. She looked at the hour and took her things; she didn’t want to be late. As she walked to the hangar, she crossed some of the Commission members, wearing their array clothing, she saluted them and reached the ship. The General arrived, the crew members introduced themselves, and they were on their way soon enough.

Inside of the ship it was comfortable, nothing like that ship the Commander and her travelled into the Supremacy. She appreciated the coated seats and the Commission, formed by four lieutenants, apart from the General and herself, started chatting most informally. It was small talk, mostly, and she was happy to be included.

The journey was a bit long, so they were provided some refreshments in a refrigerator, they would pass by and take some whenever they felt hungry. She went for hers only to find the General taking his own.

-General- she nodded.

-Miss Vuss- he nodded back. There was a moment of silence, until Aadara couldn’t handle it anymore.

-What’s with the hat?- she tried not to laugh.

-What about it?- he raised an eyebrow- it’s part of the gala uniform- he said solemnly.

-It looks a little ridiculous- she laughed, she tried to stop and failed.

-You really shouldn’t say that kind of things in public- he warned.

-Then I can’t wait to be in private to laugh as much as I please- she took a bite of an energetic bar.

-You know I am still a General, I have to set an example.

-What are you going to do, spank me?- she grinned. Kriff she was really quick to get under his skin.

-Is this a joke to you?- he looked at her, seeming tortured. – All this playfulness… there are more people in here. –he sighed- Can you please behave? For me?- he asked. She pouted.

-Mmm… I have been behaving for so long, in that big ship. But it’s alright, since you asked so nicely- she smiled- at least in public – she added. He almost choked on his drink. –Well… Now the Commander is not here to keep us apart, is he? – she smiled and kissed his cheek, walking away. It was going to be a long week, he thought to himself.

* * *

When they arrived to Chandrila they were warmly received by their hosts: the Chandrilian House. They were nice and educated, and they seemed pleased to see they were not many of them. They announced that there would be a reception ball in their honor tonight, and then lead the way to the palace, that seemed more of a cottage, surrounded by beautiful gardens and a pond with colorful fishes in front of the house. All were accommodated in a room, and they retired to refresh and rest for the evening. Aadara thought she could really use some sleep, and she took a long nap without hesitation. 

She started to get ready to the ball. She had a large room for herself, with a king size bed, which was most appreciated. Her things were placed in a large wardrobe, along with her dresses, that now were carefully examined, with critical eye. They were unexpectedly colorful, and that made her smile. Each had natural motifs and forms, which harmonized with the planet costumes and settings. She had a lovely bath that got her smelling like wild berries, a sweet and subtle scent. She was enjoying every second of this journey. She passed the dresses with her hand.

 _“Too regular, too sheltered, that would be better for a rainy day… Oh?”_ she set her eyes in a pale pink dress and hook off the hanger.

_“Perfect”_

She tried it on and looked in the mirror. It was lovely. The skirt was flared, and it wasn’t too long, getting to her knees, but floating ethereally around her legs. It seemed like she dressed with a tinkerbell. Her back was uncovered until the belt of her waist, and the fabric covering her top tied behind her neck, making a deep V cleavage. She looked at her image satisfied and went to the boudoir.

She chose a simple hairstyle, collecting some strands of hair back with flowered pins, one each side, and leaving the rest down, for once in a while. She was so done with the fact that they forced her to wear it collected at all times in the Supremacy. “Uniform protocols”. _Blegh_. She painted her lips with a more cheeky pink tone and decided she was ready. She took a last look on the mirror and relocated her breasts.

_“It’s show time”_

She walked the halls gracefully, and she noticed the General staring at her at the end of the corridor. She smiled at him.

Maker helped him, she looked spectacular. She saw him and smiled. He was already shivering on the inside, fearing and wanting whatever she has to say or do. He shouldn’t be staring, but he could hardly take his eyes of her. She stopped and give him an appreciative look.

-You look good in a tux, General- she teased.- It suits you- she walked around him, her eyes scanning him with no shame. – Brings out your buns- _did she just…?_ Stars! He was already blushing like a schoolboy. This was completely out of place.

-You look- he swallowed- splendid- he finished.

-Aww, thank you- she smiled. –Shall we?- she offered him her arm.

-I have the feeling it should be the other way around, I offer you my arm- he mocked.

-Ugh, you are not funny- she complained.

-I take offense on that- he replied, walking to the reception.

* * *

The place was full of people. Introductions were made, hands were shaken. And then after a short yet optimistic speech, the ball began. There was food, there was drink, music, dance and other dignitaries, apparently. Aadara was told to mingle with the locals and she did. She talked, laughed and danced with many of the people in there. Also she did dance with some of the lieutenants, even with Kress Breryc. She told Aadara that they couldn’t dance in a proper dance, but she convinced her _somehow_ and the lieutenant was leading her through the room, both of them laughing. Mitaka also asked for a dance, shyly, and she nodded with a smile, saying that she could lead him if he had second thoughts. She relaxed the ambiance and Hux was grateful for it; that was the plan.

When the music finished they applause and Mitaka retired with a big smile on his face, making Aadara laugh.

-Can I have this dance?- a voice behind her spoke and she turned. It was a charming gentleman, with dark curls and a moustache. She nodded and he took her to the dance floor, he was a good dancer. He hold her close to him and whispered in her ear.

-My name is Poe Dameron, I am with the Resistance. Laugh and follow my lead- she did, like he was being flirty with her. –Your sister send regards- That made her smile and warmed her heart.

-How is she?- she whispered back.

-Concerned, but she is doing just fine. She is a lieutenant now- he informed. – But let’s not get too emotional; we have some things to discuss- he smiled. 

They danced two songs in a row, and she was glad to discover she knew all the intel he needed from her. She was very happy to help, and Poe was very easy going, and easy to talk to.

-What’s the deal with Hux?- he finally asked.- He hasn’t take his eyes of you in the whole night.

-As surprising as it may sound… the General has feelings and he is… changing. Not the man he used to be, I had him tested out. – she smiled. Poe nodded in silence, lost in his thoughts.

-General Organa wanted to know if you will need an extraction soon- he brought out.

-Not from the moment. Hux is a work in progress, I am confident I can fully turn him, so he will bring us his help, but I need more time. He needs to be in that ship for more time, it wil accelerate the process- Poe stared at her. –What?

-Nothing, it’s just, you are ambitious with your goals- he smiled.

-Well, it was an unexpected turn of events, it was not intentional, but I have interest on him. He can be useful. And he is… actually nice to me- Poe rised up an eyebrow.

-What? I can have fun, can’t I? And he can be saved. We will scape that ship together- she spoke confidently.

-Alright- Poe sighed- since there seem not way to talk you out of that… I wish you good luck. But remember, do not compromise yourself or the mission- he added- we would be in touch- the song finished and they separated. Poe bowed, and she imitated him. Then she went for a drink.

She saw Hux approaching her and grabbing a cup. She smiled internally.

-How is your night going so far, General?- she asked innocently.

-Fine- he took a ship, looking casual- how about you?

-Oh, I am having so much fun. I was thinking… we haven’t danced yet- she subtly dropped.

-Well, I am not sure I can be as good dancer as your last partner. At least I won’t stand three songs in a row- it sounded less bitter in his head. She just laughed.

-I thought you said I couldn’t be so obvious in public, but if you want to take it back…- she took a ship of wine. It was sweet and delicious. He was silent to her hints. – In that case, I will go for some food, if you excuse me- and she left.

 _“You are childish, you hear yourself when you speak? “_ his reason recriminated him.

_“Shut up”_

He went for some food himself and planned to dance with her for the next song.

They danced and he was just astonished of her graceful moves. He would not stop staring at her and she stared back into his eyes.

-You have beautiful eyes.- she commented as they turned. – Like a bright blue sky- she smiled at him.

-Well, thank you- he felt heat on his cheeks. She laughed.

-You are so adorable. I love the soft side of you- she left off. Then she realized that maybe it was a too formal conversation for the situation.

-Oh- he smiled. And stars, he was beautiful when he smiled. He seemed younger and full of life. Quite the opposite than the daily basis. The music stopped and the band announced that they will take a break.

Aadara went for some more food and he went to check on his lieutenants. She started talking with some of the Chandrilian House members when the General came back for her.

-Miss Vuss, a word?- he asked. She nodded and followed him outside. The weather was warm and the night was quiet, the stars shining in the sky.

-What it is that you need from me?- she started.

-I need the names of the people that will support us, or are likely to- he explained.

-Like the ones that can be bribed?- she snorted.

-Yes, that would help too.

-Well, I have the information you require, but what do I get from all this?- she replied. Cunning.

-Are you blackmailing me, miss Vuss? – he seemed amused.

-You bet I am- she smiled.

-And what do you want? Credits? Jewels? More dresses?

-Oh, you insult me- she overacted- I am accepting only what you are willing to give- she glare at him. He had a bad feeling about this. – Like a kiss. And don’t come saying you are not willing to do so, I know that the thought has crossed your mind, Armitage- she pronounced his name slowly, softly, making his knees shiver and his will with it. He shook his head. They were not in a holiday, this was a mission.

-The names- he repeated.

-Or what?- she approached him, with confidence- I am not saying that I refuse to give them to you… I just need… incentive- she ran her fingers through his chest. He could feel her warmth through his shirt. Kriff she looked so stunning. It was not fair. He wanted to kiss her, but his pride stood in the way.

-I can be generous with the payment… Once you cooperate- he smiled back at her.

-Oh, do you? But I want the payment first- she had him were she wanted him. Two can play this game, he decided, he leaned on, reaching her ear with his lips and whispering against her neck.

-The names- his breath tickle her skin. She felt a wave of heat.

-To be a strategist you are very easy to convince, you know? I have you exactly where I want to- she whispered.

-Do you?- Kriff her smell was intoxicating. His lips were inches from her neck, if he went forward technically he would give her what she wanted. She was right. It pissed him off a bit.

-Yes. I can just feel how bad you want to kiss me- she smiled- do you want to know what is your pride forbidding you to get? Because I can give you an idea- she felt like she was winning.

He groaned and kissed her hard. It was intense, all lips, tongues and teeth. She moaned in the kiss and he wanted more of that. He diverted his attentions to her neck, kissing, biting and liking every part of skin, and going down her cleavage. She ran her hands through his hair and made a mess of it. But he couldn’t care less. Her breath was accelerated and she was making that noises again. She would be the death of him, but tonight none of that mattered. Because now that he had a taste, he wanted more.

Once they separated, their breaths were heavy.

-You’ve earned those names- Aadara said looking at him. He closed the distance between the two of them again.

-I am not accepting anything less than more of this. In a room. With a bed, if possible, although that is optional- he breathed against her neck, placing soft kisses, making her yearn. She smiled. Blessed be those wild berries.

-And the names?- she looked at him.

-The names can wait- he kissed her lovely lips. He could kiss them forever. So soft. She kissed him back with disposition.

-Let’s go to my quarters- she took his hand and lead the way. They sneaked through the halls and arrived to the room, closing the door behind them.

Once the door was closed, Armitage turned to her. His hair was disheveled, making him look wild. And the look on his eyes promised equally wild things for the night. Aadara was ready. He pinned her against a wall, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Their kisses were more and more suffocating, and he found himself attending her neck again, running his hands through her legs, pushing her to the wall, tearing off a moan of her.

-I could hear that sound forever- he smiled. He liked her neck slowly, making her twist, and one of his hands went up through her thigh. He stopped and stared at her, a beautiful mess. She looked at him.

-What are you waiting for?- she smiled at him.

-Are you sure of this?- he asked. She nodded.

-Are you having second thoughts?- she wondered.

-Not at all, dear, just checking- he smiled and bit her shoulder, as he explored her folds with his fingers. Kriff she was wet. And feeling it made him harder. He tried to cool down and started to move slowly in circles. She made approval sounds. He found her clit, and very gently started to draw little circles. She moaned louder. She was close. He increased the speed and soon, she came with his name on her lips. Maker, she made it sound so good.

She unfastened his pants like she was possessed, once she got a few breaths, but even if they would have preferred some soft surface under them, they didn’t reach the bed. He pinned her against the wall for the second time in the evening, starting slowly, kissing every inch of skin at his disposal, but soon they both got more demanding. She raked her nails through his back, commanding him to go harder on her, and he was happy to do so. He was close when she squeezed his butt cheek, making him finish with a groan on her shoulder.

They got to the bed half-dressed and exhausted, but with a smile on their faces. They dismissed their clothes and cuddle together under the covers, exchanging soft kisses and sweet words.


	8. Treasured moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After four days they can't keep their hands off each other. They sleep together knowing these times would be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know this is short but I wanted to write some fluff/ smut for these two. I hope you enjoy it.

She discovered that he was a passionate and sweet lover. He discovered that she was fiery and dominant, and he would just let her do what she pleased, happily. They discovered together that he would sleep decently if he spent the night with her. That, and the fact that, once they got to admit their mutual attraction, it was hard to get their hands off each other. Armitage would fear he became too careless and they got caught, since he slept in Aadara’s bedroom every night since they got to Chandrila. It has been four days already, and he was very careful not to be seen, but he was aware that once they would be in the Supremacy again, this sneaky habit would be over, and he wouldn’t be able to spend the night hugging her lovely form.

He walked through the halls to arrive her door and went in without knocking. The lights were out and he for one second believed she had fall asleep. He dismissed his shoes and jacket and tried not to wake her while he got on the bed. He turned his back against her, just to feel her warmth and closed his eyes.

-What took you so long?- she moved around and he felt her arms hugging him from his back.

-The meeting for tomorrow schedule took longer than expected- he explained- I thought you were asleep- he lighted a lamp and turned to her, looking at her smile.

-Almost, but I wanted to wait for you- she admitted.

-I am glad you did, now you can get some sleep- he kissed her lips lightly.

-Sleep?- she raised an eyebrow.

-I thought you were tired – he looked at her.

-I have the whole night to sleep. Now, how dare you to enter my bed dressed? Off with your clothes, General- she started to unbutton his shirt.

-Yes, madam- he replied with a smile, taking off his pants.

She was all teeth and lips on him, leaving marks but never in visible places. He made his own share too, tearing beautiful noises of her when hitting the right spots. He wanted to taste her and she was very vocal about it, which he found very pleasing. Hearing his name passing her lips like a prayer was addictive, and soon enough he was the one chanting hers when she rode him with firm ramming.

He enjoyed beholding her after they finished, how blushed and undone she became, but maginificent at the same time. She enjoyed that moments too, his heavy breathes and his messy hair. She had the habit of running her fingers through his body, his arms, his chest, his legs, while looking at him on the eye. He enjoyed her touch and sometimes he would get distracted of whatever he was talking about, she would just smile at him and stop for a second, making him yearn for more.

-I’ve been thinking… when we return to the ship, all this would be… most difficult. Not to say impossible. As long as you have troopers at your quarter’s door, we couldn’t be together like this- he thought out loud.

-I know, that’s why I intend to exploit the maximum of this time- she reached his hand and intertwined their fingers, making his heart warm.

-I want this. All nights. Sleep by your side. I wish it could be possible- he looked at her, afraid he said too much. They have spent only a few days sleeping together, he didn’t want to scare her away.

-Awww. My sweet man- she caressed his cheek- Me too- she smiled.

-Sometimes I think about what you said of helping you escape- he looked at her, more serious- and the more I think about it, the more I want to go with you- he confessed.

-It would be nice. Just you, Millicent and me- she encouraged. He smiled.- Do you miss her?

-Yes, I do- he nodded.

-Who is taking care of her?

-Since Mitaka had to come on this mission, Phasma is with her. She said she would charge me for it- he grumbled. She laughed.

-Maybe Millie doesn’t like her- she offered.

-She doesn’t like most of the people. She likes Mitaka, though. – He smiled- But the list is short. And she does like you.

-She is a smart kitty. And for the record, I like him too, he is nice- she started running her fingers through his arm. He raised an eyebrow.

-Should I worry?- he joked. She hit his arm playfully.

\- I dind't mean it that way- she rolled her eyes.

-I know, I’m messing with you- he laughed. He was dashing when he laughed, and he didn’t do it often. At least not with sentiment; but these days Aadara was able to get some authentic smiles and laughs here and there, and they were both grateful for it. The point came when other people started to notice he was on a better mood, and he had to worse his temper on purpose just not to be suspicious. Aadara would tease him with this endlessly.

-I know that I can look inside of you and you don’t- she started, coming closer to him, looking at his blue eyes- but I think you should know I feel the same- she caressed his shoulder, not saying more just in case he didn’t want to put those feelings into words just yet. He just stared at her eyes deeply and attracted her for a kiss. It was slow but intense, long enough to have his hands wandering all over her again, as she did just the same.

-You will be the death of me one day, Aadara- he finally said when the separate for air.

-I think you should call me Ada at this point- she pointed cheekily.

-Since you took the liberty to shorten my name, I think that’s fair- he kissed her neck.

-You don’t like it when I call you “Armie”?

-Oh, no, I love it; I’m just saying you took the liberty to do it- he smiled on her skin.

-I’m a libertine, what can I say- she mocked and found his lips. Then she started to spread kisses along his neck.

-No you are not.- she bite his neck a little, making him gasp- well, maybe just a little. But it’s not a bad thing.- She started to pour her kisses through his chest, going down. – Maker, woman. You didn’t have enough? –she stopped to look at him.

-You don’t want me to continue? Do you want to sleep?- she asked.

-No, it was just a question. You are tireless- he smiled at her.

-I can’t get enough of you, that’s all- she gave him a grin and bited her lip. He was already hard. This was going to be a long night.


	9. Love schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Supremacy Armitage and Aadara would face new challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Happy belated holidays everyone! I have a new chapter for you, a little short, but I think is worth it.  
> I hope you like it!

The days in Chandrila passed by like a dream, Armitage’s heart started to fill with happiness and hope for the very first time. Aadara feared what going back to the ship could do to his spirit. She knew that it was necessary for them to go back, but she was concerned anyway. She was determined to save him from anyone, and she knew she might not have much power to protect him. At least, not yet. 

The last night they were so tired they fell asleep in each other’s arms as soon as they got to the bed. The things were going fine for the mission, they got what they wanted. The goodbyes where short and polite, and when Aadara kissed off one of the women of the Chandrilian House she whispered “ _be careful_ ” on her ear. She appreciated the gesture from the bottom of her heart.

The trip on the ship felt unnecessary long and tedious. Aadara knew she would miss everything about the green planet, from its nice inhabitants to the landscapes, the sun on her skin and her bed. And of course, the fact she and Armitage should be colder and more discrete about their relationship. She missed his touch already and it has been hours.

When they got to the Supremacy they were received and told to go see the Supreme Leader. Aadara’s stomach turned at the thought of it. Armitage wanted to hold her hand and told her it was going to be alright, but he couldn’t. They walked in silence, entering the Throne room. They both bowed when they arrived to Snoke’s.

-General Hux, Miss Vuss- Snoke greeted them- I have heard your mission in Chandrila was a success. What a pleasant surprise, after all it has happened lately. – He smiled at Armitage with malice. He put on a neutral face.- You can return to your rutinary duties now, General. Oh, but where are my manners? Miss Vuss- he looked at her- the Commander is still away in a mission. The General will guard you until his return, since he has proven to be useful- he studied her reaction. She felt rage inside at his words. She was not a prize to be won and parade around. This has to be a test. For both of them. And she would make sure they both passed with flying colors.- Dismissed- he made a gesture with his hand and they bowed again and exited.

-Is a test- She said as soon as they got out.

-I know. I will keep the troopers at your door, as much as it pains me- he confessed. – You are fast to understand a room. The Supreme Leader has a subtle way to threat and you did not miss it, despite being unfamiliar with his meetings- he congratulated. She raised an eyebrow.

-Your surprise tone is almost insulting. I must remind you I read him- she looked at him. He froze.

-I didn’t mean to insult you- he frowned.

-I know, but I took offense on the way you have underestimate me unconsciously- she was serious.

-I won’t dare to do so again, you have my word- he assured. The way she seem to hardened her weakness in the Throne Room and the way she spoke to him now, she had changed since she came for the first time to the Supremacy. She became more subtle, schemer, careful. She would be a great spy, a great enemy, if given the opportunity. And he was happy to be in her good side. He had this gut feeling about her, that she was resourceful, more capable that people would give her credit for. And she would use it. He made the mistake of reading her wrong. He couldn’t help but to smile at her.

-What it is?- she noticed him staring.

-Nothing- he shook his head.

 _“Please marry me_ ” he thought internally.

 _“Are you delusional?? There is a big parole here. We need to get out of this ship, first, if that’s ever happening. And scape from the First Order before even CONSIDERING that a possibility”_ his reason barked at him outraged.

_“Shhh. We will. In time. She is in our side”_

_“IS she?”_

-It’s not nothing- Maker, she could see through him easily.

-Alright, is not. Let’s go to my office – he offered.

They seated side by side. He wanted to hold her hand, but he feared she was upset about before, so he chose to speak instead.

-I have been thinking and… I will accept your offer.- she seemed surprised.

-What offer?- she frowned.

-The one in which we take Millie and scape this ship- he whispered.

-But Armie…- she looked at him- I know how you feel about all of this… we can’t go now- he frowned this time.

-What? Why would you say that?- he was confused.

-We just arrived, if you start to act different or try to go soon, it would raise suspicion. We have to remain here for a while at least; the next move has to be VERY calculated. – she explained.

-I know, but… I just want you to know I’m in- he smiled softly. She smiled back and reached his hand. – I know this is in a long term but you sound like someone with a plan.

-Because I do have one. I’m surprised you don’t- she drew circles on his hand.

-I guess you got my off-guard this time- he admitted.

-Oh? General Armitage Hux off- guard? What in the galaxy could do that?- she joked. He felt his heart running fast on his chest. He wanted to tell her. The whole time. From the very first time the thought crossed his mind, but he had a secretive habit and it was hard to change. Besides, he feared to be hurt again. It maybe was foolish since she had never gave him a reason to think she would turn on him or cause any damage, but here he was.

-Love. For you. – he felt his palms sweaty _. How disgusting. Focus. Focus_ \- I love you- he finally held the courage to look at her brown eyes. He encountered a spark of joy. Hope. And a big smile on her face. Her eyes gleamed. She felt a wave of warmth and pure happiness. Her emotions came so strongly she couldn’t put them to words, making her eyes wet. She squeezed his hand. She felt proud of him for saying it out loud. And then she kissed him. Sweet. Slow. Devoted. Like she wanted to unwrap him and find his essence and kiss it. He kissed back tenderly. She felt like she would melt. When they separated for air she looked at him intensely.

-I love you, Armie- she relocated her clothes. – And this is not over- she kissed him again, fiery. He responded, fast. And he led her to his desk, where she seated, her legs on his waist, pulling him closer. Maker, he wanted to take her there. But he had to behave. She wouldn’t let go of him.

-We should stop- he sighed to her neck, placing kisses on her shoulder.

-I know, but it feels so good… - she whispered on his ear, gently biting his lobe. He had to use all his self-control to not respond that. They separated and rested their foreheads together, trying to calm their breaths. They stare in the other’s eyes.

-This is going to be hard- he said.

-But it will be worth it- she encouraged.


	10. The strange road to freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Ada's schemes find a right place and a right time, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, happy New year! It took a while for me to write this one, I hope it is woth it. I hope you enjoy it!

Days passed by and they would be back on their routines, for appearances shake. There were no signs of Ren and Armitage felt relieved about it. Even with the troopers on Aadara’s door, he would find excuses for holding her hand or kiss her during the working hours. He was subtle about it, but he couldn’t help himself. Ada won’t complaint, in fact she became bolder, but they agreed to not take too many risks. It was the fifth day since their return to the Supremacy when he received a message from Ren:

“ _I will be returning to the Supremacy in short time with the Knights of Ren. Keep the girl until I say so. Don’t let her out of your quarters._ “

Of course, he would boss him around, dismissing his authority and his rank. But that was not as important as the rest of the message. The Knights of Ren would be in the ship. Those beasts. They had no respect for nothing or anyone. They would stain his otherwise spotless ship, since the very first time they set foot on it. And that was the least of his problems. They would terrorize his crew and troops, just for fun. He despised them deeply. Even Ren seemed to not have full control over them, as it was shown by the message. He sighed. Ada was not going to like it. She already felt trapped in there, secluding her on his quarters, as much as he would enjoy having her there at times, was simply not fair.

-It could be worse, I have you- she smiled after he told her about the message.

-I will have to continue with my duties, I’m afraid. I will see you at night. Until then, you have Millicent to keep you company- the cat climbed to the sofa and curled between them. They both smiled at her.- Make yourself at home. There are books in there- he pointed a self- and you have plenty of access to holomovies or anything you wish to see. – he offered. He felt bad for having to leave her side.

-We will be fine- she calmed him with a light touch on his hand. She noticed he seemed to refuse to use gloves around her since they started their relationship. He once told her how much he enjoyed her touch. And she was delighted to know it. She enjoyed his, too. But it was somehow different, he seemed to be touch starved, and she responded by being as tactile as possible. Hugging him, holding his hands, caressing him, even a soft kiss on his cheek would make him smile. He, of course, used to want more, and that’s how they ended up tangled in each other’s arms, naked and satisfied. 

This connection they had evolved from physical to emotional, quicker than they expected, now they would understand a gesture, a look, without the need to say anything. Aadara was very pleased with this, and Armitage, although was a little scared at the beginning, learnt to trust this new link between them, since it has proven to be useful.

-I know it’s just…- he ran a finger through her cheek, a soft smile on his lips- I don’t want to leave you- he whispered.

-But you have to. You will be late. You hate being late- she kissed his cheek and flattened his coat’s flaps.

-I can call sick- he offered.

-Armitage Hux, you will move your ass back to the bridge, or I will be forced to kick you out of your own quarters- She crossed her arms, but she had a smile on her face.

-Yes, madam- he smiled. He secretly enjoyed when she bossed him around. Not that he would admit it out loud. He kissed her lips softly and went back to his routine.

* * *

She examined Armie’s books. Most of them were about strategy and military history, not very entertaining. There were a couple about mystery and crime; she tried them for a while. One was too predictable, and the other was too short, she was done with it in hours. She played with Millie until the cat got tired and took a nap.

Then she wandered the room in silence, she didn’t want to wake Millie. The room was very impersonal despite for some toys and Millie’s bed. And the books. It was very clean and tidy, but this was not surprise for her. Armitage was very methodic with order. She looked at Millie, asleep in the sofa, and thought that maybe a nap would help time run faster, so she approached the bed. She searched for something cozy to sleep in on Armitage’s wardrobe and she discovered he actually used sleeping clothes. She smiled. He did not use any in Chandrila, she wondered if he would use them tonight or not. Part of her wished he did, only to tease him for it. She chose a loose shirt, probably a training one, and went to bed. The sheets smelled of him, and with that thought she fell asleep.

* * *

He tried to not think about her in the whole day, and he achieved it by keeping himself busy. If his mind would wander to her, he would take any extra chore to make it go away from his head. If anyone of those beasts saw her on his mind things could meet a dangerous turn. If Ren told him to hide her, he would hide every clue of her existence, even from his own thoughts, if that meant she would be safe.

The Knights of Ren never stayed long, the only consolation now was that soon would be out of his way, and things would be easier for them to plan their next step.

* * *

When he came back to his quarters, she was watching a holomovie, Millie purring on her lap. He approached and kissed her, and suddenly he felt home. He scratched Millie’s ears wishing that they would be somewhere else, just like this. 

-How was your day?- Ada’s voice broke his line of thought.

-Long and tiring, as always- he sighed. – I ordered a droid to bring dinner to my quarters, so we can eat together. I use to have dinner here, so it won’t be suspicious.- he explained while he put some tuna on Millie’s plate. The cat ran to him, meowing and hungry. He put the plate on the floor with a smile, seeing Millicent eat with satisfaction. Ada approached him from behind, massaging his back and then hugging him.

-Mine was long and boring, I’m glad you are here finally- she kissed his back. – I’m sorry that it has to be this way- she said with a sad smile.

-No, don’t be. I am sorry it has to be this way- he turned to look at her on the eyes- But Ada, I promise I will protect you. I’ll do anything to keep you safe. – He kissed her forehead. – And soon we will be free. A place of our own. Would you like that?- he smiled a little. She nodded and hugged him.

* * *

It was early. He left his bed carefully not to wake her up. He dressed to start another day. Little he knew, this day would be anything but normal.

Ren brought another prisoner. The girl from Jakku. He took her to the Supreme Leader. Then, when he went to the Throne Room as scheduled for a meeting, he heard it. A fight. He heard the lightsabers buzz and the praetorians moving, and he knew, this was an opportunity. He ran to his quarters for Ada and Millie. They will take a TIE fighter and leave subtly enough to not be missed for some hours, and then they will have some advantage.

He key in the code and the door opened. The place seemed peaceful. He entered to find Ada, and he was pushed to a wall, a knife on his throat. He was taken by surprise, only to look in Ada’s even more surprised eyes. She removed the knife fast.

-I thought you won’t be back until the night, and I heard steps running- she explained, putting back the knife on her sleeve.

-And I didn’t know you had a knife- he looked at her most surprised.

-I have my ways- she grinned, mysterious.

-You sure do- he smile, despite all- I came here because it’s time, we should leave.

-Now?- she frowned surprised.

-Yes, now. I will explain on the way. There has been a fight in the Throne Room. The praetorians and the Knights of Ren, I presume, but I don’t have intentions of staying and find out, let’s go- he lifted Millicent.

-I can carry her under my jacket, here- she opened her buttons.

-It’s alright, my coat has plenty of space for her, and she won’t be noticed. Anything else you may need for the journey? We can’t carry much.

-No, you and Millie, that would be all- she explained.

He kissed her to give courage and held her hand, leading the way. They walked the empty halls for a while, but they couldn’t risk running, so they would slowly walk to their freedom. They turned around a corner, near to the hangar, only to meet Kylo Ren and the girl of Jakku. The four of them stopped and looked at each other. It was a confusing situation.

-Going somewhere, Ren?- Armitage finally spoke. He noticed the lack of handcuffs on the previously prisoner.

-I could ask you the same thing, General- he responded, the tension in the air. Rey bristled behind him, handing her lightsaber.

-The Supreme Leader won’t be happy about this- Armitage threatened.

-The Supreme Leader is dead- he announced. Aadara sighed in relieve at this statement.

-Thank the Maker- she spoke out loud. Rey looked at her.

-Are you the gifted girl?- Rey asked, approaching her.

-Yes, I am- she slowly nodded.

-I am Rey, I’m with the Resistance- she smiled at her to light the tension, ignoring the two men.

-Hi Rey, I’m Aadara, can you help us out of here?- she smiled back at her.

-What…?- Armitage started.

-He is coming with me- Aadara pointed at the ginger with her head.

-Yes, I’ve heard- Rey nodded – come, we will need a ship to get out of here, my friend is out there, but he won’t be able to approach unnoticed.

-I knew it!- Kylo finally spoke- I knew you were up to something, Hux- Armitage was confused at this point.

-You were scaping?- he frowned at Ren.- That makes no sense, I thought you will take Supreme’s Leader post. Not that you would do a good job, but that would be the likely outcome given your thirst for power- he spitted.- And what does she mean she heard, exactly?- he turned to Ada.

-I am with the Resistance, I have for a while- she explained.- I would have told you, but that could be dangerous for you, so I waited to tell you. The opportunity didn’t show up. Sorry, love- she shrugged.

-Love?- Ren asked, no one acknowledged his comment for once.

-How long have you been with the Resistance?- he narrowed his eyes. – How long you planned to dragg me with you? Was this all a strategy?- he felt suddenly furious.

-Long before Chandrila. I knew you were changing, I wanted to offer you a safe scape to freedom, maybe you would join, may be you won’t. And if you are, for a second, thinking that this- she made a gesture between them- was a strategy, I will feel deeply hurt. I didn’t plan this to happen. For once, I didn’t plan something. – she felt angry to be questioned by Armie, of all people.

-You had space for me in your plans? Even not being involved with me?- Armitage needed to process that. That would mean she had faith in him, despite of her feelings, not because of them. That would mean that she cared about him and his luck, even if they barely knew each other.

-Can we watch Hux meltdown in another place? Or maybe he could spare us the sight of it? It’s disgusting- Ren spoke. Hux looked at him with daggers in his eyes.

-We need to move- Rey confirmed.

They reached the hangar, and when they were about to board a TIE fighter, a lieutenant approached them. Rey and Ada came closer to each other and let the General and the Commander solve it.

-General, Commander- the lieutenant saluted.

-General, we need more materials for the repairing of the panels- he looked subtly to the Commander.

-It’s alright, you can request the Finalizer for some spare pieces that you may need. Tell them I authorized it. Let’s hope the Commander here has the good will of stopping to tear my ship apart in pieces every time he has a tantrum- he put on a cold smile and dismissed the man. The three of them stared at him, Rey and Ada with their eyebrows raised up. – What? I had to act normal. Forgive me for being competent and good on my job- he crossed his arms, annoyed.

Once aboard of the TIE, the journey was short, thankfully, because they were short of space. Armitage took Aadara’s hand carefully and gave her an apology look. She made a “we will talk later” look, but she squeezed his hand. Kylo and Rey were too busy arguing about the piloting of the ship to notice them.

-Almost there- Rey announced, finally. Ada looked through the window, to find a familiar looking ship before her. Armitage rolled his eyes.

-You have to be kidding- he said as he looked at the Millennium Falcon.


	11. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada reunites with a ghost of her past taht may be is not as dead as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so there is another chapter. I cried a lot writing it, sorry about that. I hope you like it!

Once in the ship, Aadara looked around. It was still the same as she remembered. The walls, the seats… Rey moved to the pilot seat and both Kylo and Armitage stayed behind, with her. After a while, Millie appeared from within Armitage’s coat, curious; the ginger head contrasted the black fabric. When Rey returned, she noticed the animal and crouched to pet her.

-A cat! I haven’t seen one in ages! What a cute thing you are! – She looked amused at Hux, not believing her eyes. – I sensed another living creature, but I’ve never thought of a cat.

-I did- said Kylo through the helmet- they are silent treacherous creatures, just like Hux- he mocked.

-Well, I’m not the only one betraying the First Order, so that is hardly fair. Be careful not to trip on your ego, the Resistance won’t be any easier on you after all you’ve done- he pointed out.

\- You should remove the helmet now, don’t you think?- Rey told Kylo. Her eyes spoke more than her words. She knew what was going on, she knew that Ben was there, he had taken her hand. There was still darkness in him, but this would take some work to expel. Starting from now. She was important for him, she knew. He didn’t tell her why, but she felt it. She could feel the doubt on him. She smiled at him, to encourage him. He removed the helmet and removed a strand of hair from his face, looking at Aadara.

She froze. _Ben_. The same Ben that dried her tears, all those years back. The one that made her feel home, like she belonged. The one that changed her mind about having a sibling, when she was used to be the only child in the house. The one that thought her to play holochess, even if they would never beat Chewie. She was told that Ben Solo was dead, that Kylo Ren killed him. And there he was. Standing before her. Alive. Looking at her with his warm brown eyes. A lot of emotions crossed her. Confusion. Anger. Surprise. Rage. Grieve. Sadness. And finally relief. She felt happy that he was there. Alive. She understood, then. His need to protect her. The commitment to his duty. It was more that an order to him. It was a way to atone his guilt. For not telling her. For keep her in the dark. Ben gave her the knife. That made perfect sense; it would be something he will do. She noticed tears running through her face.

-BEN!- she ran to him, crashing on his chest and hugging him tight. She started sobbing on his chest. He hugged her back, feeling the hurricane of emotions inside of her, grateful that relief and happiness were stronger than the others, making him feel worth it for once. A little smile drawed on his lips.

Rey made a signal to Hux.

-Let’s give them a moment- she said with a soft smile. Hux nodded, confused.

They remained like that for a while. Hugged and stand. Ada’s sobbing calming down. Ben rubbed a hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

-I thought you were dead and gone- she finally said, after a while. Her voice was hoarse and her eyes were swollen from crying. He cleaned her tears, like he did all those years back.

-I hope someday you could forgive me. For everything- he finally spoke, looking deeply into her eyes. She started sobbing again. He hugged her again, until her calmed down.

-I’m glad you are alive, Ben- she said when she calmed down. She gave him a little smile, that he returned, feeling more himself than before. –Thank you for taking care of me- she offered.

-Even if you didn’t need it as much as I thought- he added with a chuckle.

-Yes- she nodded with a wider smile. There was a comfortable silence.

-So…- he sighed, a little akward- Hux- he raised an eyebrow.

-Oh, hush- she laughed and pushed him playfully.

-He is an idiot- he pinched.

-No, he is not. And you should stop that ego competition you two have, it’s not healthy- she punched back.

-I don’t know what you could possibly saw on him- he ignored her comment.

-I don’t care what you think about it, it’s happening and that’s the end of the discussion- she sentenced- Unless… You want to talk me about her- she looked at Rey- I heard something about a girl from Jakku. So I guess she is the girl and she is from Jakku- she looked back at him, with an amused smile. He churned, a little awkward now.

-That’s not of your business- he managed to say.

-Oh? Is it not now? And what about you asking me for Armitage?- she pushed.

-Rey is no idiot, he is- he replied.

-Rey seems nice, I like her- she smiled.- But I ask you, _politely_ , to stop campaigning against Armitage- she requested.

-Oh, is it Armitage now?- he mocked. She punched him in the arm. –Ouch.

-You are an idiot, Ben Solo- she said with a smile.- But I glad you are here. I missed my idiot big brother- she stacked out her tongue at him.

-Hey, I am not an idiot. And we didn’t grow up together, so I am hardly that- he added shyly.

-Well, you will always be that to me- she smiled. He nodded – And a big brother too- she pinched with a laugh.

-Hey!- he laughed too. – Sometimes I wonder, what would have happened… if I didn’t go. And you stayed- he sighed. – But those months were happy to me too- he smiled and nodded. 

* * *

-Her name is Millicent- Armitage saw Rey interest on the cat, watching her wander around, investigating everything.

-It’s a nice name- she offered with caution.

-Do you know anything about…?- he pointed back to the stance they left. She shook her head.

-Not much. She is important for him. And him for her. They know each other. I can’t tell you much more- she explained. Armitage nodded slowly.

-Can you read minds too?- he asked, curious.

-Yes, but I don’t intrude. Ben does it much easier that I do, I have to put effort to do it. Anyway, your thoughts are safe- she smiled.

-I didn’t mean that- he excused, not wanting to offend her.

-I know. But I can feel you are afraid of force users. We are not all the same- she looked at him with a calming smile.

-Good to know- he smiled a little.

* * *

Aadara found them speaking calmly. Rey looked at her with concern.

-Are you alright?- she could feel her emotions in calm, but her face was red of crying. Aadara nodded. Rey brushed her arm to comfort her and she smiled. Rey went to check on Ben and she seated with Armitage. He hugged her and kissed her head.

-How did that go?- he tried.

-It was… complicated- she sighed inhaling his scent, relaxing on his arms. She faced him to look at his eyes. –But it’s good for now- she gave him a little smile.

-Rey mentioned you know each other from the past.

-Yes, we do. When my parents died, the Organa-Solo’s took me in. I lived with Ben for a few months, but then he went to train with his uncle, and they found me another family- she explained.

-I had no idea, I’m sorry- he caressed her hand.

-No, it’s alright. Both families were kind to me. And I was happy growing up in Dualthia- she smiled. –I gained a sister, and a loving family.

-Glad to hear- he smiled at her.

-Where are you from? We never speak of those things- she was curious. –I know… there are things about the past that hurt you. But I want you to know that when you are ready to talk about them, I will be here for you- she squeezed his hand and made him smile.

-I’m from Arkanis- he looked at her with tenderness.

-I’ve never guessed it- she offered. He laughed. They talked about little things about the past, Armitage had no heart to share all his past experiences after sawing her cry like this. Someday, but not today. She fell asleep on his shoulder, and he covered her with his coat.

Millicent followed Rey and they would play for a while. He was introduced to a wookie named Chewbacca. The wookie recognized Ada, but Rey told him to let her rest. There would be another reunion shortly, Armitage hoped this time she won’t cry that much. Then he noted Ren staring at them. Rey named him Ben. He was unsure how to proceed, so he just stared back at him.

-If you break her heart I will break your legs- he threatened.

-Oh, you mean like you did back there?- he bite back.

-Shut up Hux- he groaned.

-I have no intention of breaking her heart or hurting her in any way, just for you to know- he answered, irritated.

-I hope so, I’ll be watching you- he said darkly. Hux chuckled at this.

-Am I supposed to be afraid?- he asked, amused- But know if you hurt her, or break her heart again, I will hunt you down Ren- he threatened back.

-I will like to see it- he mocked.

-Enough!- Rey entered the room. – Ben, help me with piloting, let’s give Chewie a rest.

-I hope you are good at co-piloting- he teased.

-What are you talking about? You are co-piloting- she smiled winked at him. He groaned something, but he blushed anyway.


	12. The Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some reunions and many tears for our lovely Ada. Also Kaydel is a badass and a very protective sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I hope is worth it. Enjoy!

Aadara woke up with a hell of a headache. Armitage hadn’t move from her side, she smiled at him like he put the stars in the galaxy and kissed him softly. She got up and went to check if the aspirins were still were she remembered. There was none to be found, and she pouted in disappoint. She sighed and went to find Rey, who seemed so worry the last time. She found her talking to Chewbacca. A childish smile came to her lips.

-CHEWIE- she screamed in joy and went to hug the wookie. He greeted her back and lifted her off the floor, making her laugh. – I’ve missed you so much. How is everything?- she smiled at him. They catch up on everything. Rey took part in the conversation. She learnt that Rey had met her sister, and she was eager to know more of her, since Poe didn’t give her much to work with. She also heard about all the adventures Chewie had lived, that were many, and the death of Han. She wept again, feeling bad for not seeing the man one last time. Rey and Chewie exchanged a look of concern, since they haven’t told her the whole truth about Han’s death, but they didn’t want to disturb her more for the day, she have had enough. They comforted her and then changed the subject, Rey speaking of her time on Ahch- To with Luke, who Aadara have never met.

Rey went back to the pilot cabin and Ben came down for a holochess game. Chewie beat them both easily and Aadar felt suddenly like the time didn’t passed by and she was five again. She heard Armitage approaching. Ben tensed up. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Armie’s hand.

-Do you want to play holochess?- she offered.

-It’s been a while, but I think I can play fairly good still- he offered with a smile.

-I can win you easily- Ben threw.

-No, you two are not playing holochess anytime soon. You are too competitive with each other. I don’t want to figure out how that ends- Ada warned, looking at them with a warning. – You can try win Chewie- she offered.- He is very good. Or, you can try win me. – she smiled.

-Given the recent events, I will try luck with the wookie- he declared, to Chewie’s amusement.

-You think Ada will win you? You must suck at holochess- Ben continued to tease Hux.

-I think you underestimate her, and you really shouldn’t- Hux responded making the first move with his eyes in the board.

-Thank you- she smiled to Armitage. Ben rolled his eyes. – Besides, I can kick your cocky ass anytime, Benny- she poked.

-Don’t call me Benny, I’m not a kid anymore- he protested.

-Are you sure about that?- Hux grinned while making another move. The game got serious, the wookie had good strategies.

-I’m not talking to you- he groaned.

They were close to the Resistance base, Rey announced. Chewie won the holochess game, for nobody’s surprise. They managed for the landing in Ajan Kloss. Rey had a valise that guide them there, General Organa had the other one, she explained.

The three of them were nervous for the landing. Aadara was excited for seeing Kaydel and Leia. Ben was troubled for seeing his mother again, not knowing exactly what to expect, even when Rey assured that she would be thrilled to see him, he didn’t feel worthy. There was too many unspoken things and he was worried about them. Armitage, on his side, was worried about how the Resistance would receive him. He knew that his company to freedom were one of the negociating points Aadara agreed with them, but that didn’t mean that they would welcome him with open arms. He would met Ada’s sister, and tough he wanted to made a good impression of himself he was aware of how problematic that would be, given who he was. And last, but not least, he was a General no more. And despite that was a given that once he joined the Resistance, if they allowed him to, that was, his duties would not be the ones he was used to. He shook his head and tried to focus in the present, Ada’s hand on his back, rubbing gently to comfort him.

Rey, on her side, felt incredibly proud that she could take back Ben to the Resistance. She was worried on how the other would take his arrival, but she was confident that with time they all got along. She put her hand on Ben’s and smiled to him, feeling his worry.

_“It going to be okay, Ben. You are not alone”_

_“Neither are you”_

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

* * *

When they landed, a retinue came to welcome them.

They descended through the ramp to meet General Organa and the Counsel waiting.

Rey was the first one to approach her.

-General Organa…- she put a great smile on her face. - Your son – she held her impulse to hug her so she could have a moment with Ben. Ben was a little hesitant, but Leia extended her arms to him and nodded, letting him know it was alright. Seeing his son doubt, she advanced to him herself and hugged him.

-Ben- she smiled, tears of joy on her eyes.- I’m so glad you are home- she squeezed him a little more in her hug. He smiled to her reaction and her words.

-Mom…- he noticed the tears coming to his eyes and tried to avoid them, failing.- I am so sorry.

-Shhh- she hushed him. – You are here now, it’s all that matters- she was reticent to let go of the hug, but she must. She would have plenty of time to hug him from now on, she reminded herself. –Rey- she turned to her, hugging her too. –Thank you for taking my son back.

-You are welcome- she smiled on the hug.

-Well, I think that I shall thank you too, Aadara- she smiled to the girl. Stars, she had grown.

-General Organa- she bowed her head- It was my pleasure to help the Resistance in any way that I could- she smiled.

-That is very diplomatic of you, but let’s skip diplomacy for once, shall we? Come here and give me a hug- she smiled to her. Aadara ran towards her, wrapping her arms around the woman. She smiled and hugged her back. –It’s good to see you safe, you were very brave. I’m proud.

-Thank you- she cried again, this time in joy. They separated, Leias eyes promising a futher conversation in the near future.

-Mr. Armitage Hux- General Organa addressed him, still standing in the ramp.

-General Organa- he bowed his head as a sign of respect. She drew a little smile on her face.

-I’ve been informed that you would want to join us- she declared.

-If you have me, yes- he nodded with assurance.

-It’s a decision the Counsel will have to considerate, after we speak- she announced.- Come now, you will be accommodated so you can clean and have some rest- she made a gesture and her people started to guide all of them while she greeted Chewie properly.

* * *

They were guided to their rooms. They were asked if they needed separated ones, but Ada refused fast this option, making him smile a little. She held his hand all the way, despite the looks of everyone in the way, given their First Order uniforms

When they entered their room they saw it was little but cozy. A little too disorganized to Armitage’s taste, but that had an easy solution. They were given Resistance uniforms, with their green and beige tonalities. Ada smiled feeling the fabric texture. She was the first one to have a shower (Armitage insisted he didn’t mind) and changed her clothes. It felt liberating to have colors on her clothes. Also, these uniforms were soft and way more comfortable than the one she took off. She was curious on how Armie looked in one of these. She bet he would be handsome, this colors on him. She smiled. When he emerged from the shower, his fiery hair still wet, all dressed with the new clothes, he seemed… different. More casual. More relaxed. He didn’t have hair fixator, so his hair was loose and fell on his eyes irregularly. That made things on her.

-This shirt lack buttons – he pointed the lack of the two upper ones.

-It’s fine. You look good. You look more than good- her voice betrayed her. He raised an eyebrow. She blushed.

-What?-she looked at him- I’m not made of stone- she winked at him. He laughed.

-I will have to get used to this, then- he put on a flirty smile. That made her smile wider. She approached him, her arms on his waist, kissing him slowly. Her hands landed on his ass and she squeezed. –Miss Vuss! How inappropriate!– he teased.

-What?- she put on an innocent face. He leaned for another kiss.

-We have a meeting soon- he offered. Kriff. Damned be the reunion. He wanted her bad. She give him a taste of her lips.

-Alright- she agreed.- But then you are not going to get rid of me so easily- she warned.

-I have no intention of doing so- he grinned.

They heard someone running down the halls.

-WHERE IS SHE?- a feminine voice shouted. –ADA!!- she called.

Ada’s eyes opened wide. Kay. She kissed Armie again and ran through the door.

-KAY!- she shouted, running too. They encountered halfway, hugging each other hard. Kaydel lifted Aadara and turned her in the air, both laughing. There was tears of joy again. But Ada wouldn’t change them for the world.

-Oh, I’ve missed you- Kaydel looked at her face with a proud smile. She kissed her cheecks and hugged her again. – Little Vus-vus- she smiled.

-Hey! Don’t call me that- Ada laughed. She used to call her “Vus-vus” when they were little girls.

-I can call you whatever, I’m still your big sister- she mocked.- And you’ve got me worried sick- she looked at her. She noticed her face- Are you alright?- she wondered.

-Too many reunions- she explained with a smile. Kaydel nodded.

-Poe wouldn’t tell much when he reunited with you, I swear to the Maker I almost beat him up for not asking you about how you were. Ada laughed.

-I hope you did not, I like him, he seems nice- she grabbed her hands. – Also, I’ve been alright, I’m a big girl now, remember? – she stacked her tongue at her.

-You always think everyone is nice- she rolled her eyes- But yes, he is, we are friends, don’t worry- she laughed. –Come, I will take you to the Reunion- she offered a hand. She made a signal to Armie to follow them.

Kaydel took them to the meeting spot, where Ben waited. Rey was there, for supporting reasons, and Ada took Armie’s hand.

-Before the meeting starts, I should make some introductions- she started. – Kaydel, this is Armitage, Armitage this is my sister, Kaydel.

-I know who you are- Kaydel’s tone was not friendly.

-Nice to meet you- Armitage said diplomatically. Kaydel stared at him for a while.

-Kaydel, be nice, please- Ada whispered. – He is… my boyfriend- she said, knowing that they didn’t have that conversation, but they had a relationship and Armie made clear he wanted to be with her.

-He is your what now?-Kaydel couldn’t believe what she was hearing. –Poe warned you will bring him but he didn’t mention…- she looked to Armitage- Alright- she sighed, trying to cool down- Let me make one thing clear, if you break my sister’s heart I will chop your dick off, I don’t care if I have to chase you across the whole galaxy- she threatened.

-Kaydel!- Ada complained. –She didn’t mean it that way, she is kidding- she smiled awkwardly to Armie, that had his best indiference mask on.

-Oooh she meant it. She really meant it- Ben assured from behind them. –I do like her. –Kaydel smiled to Ben. Armitage rolled his eyes.

The reunion was going to start.


	13. The Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let there be angst! Sorry in advance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you have another chapter, let me know what you think!

Kaydel left them and Aadara and Armitage walked behind Rey and Ben to the room where the Council has been reunited. General Organa was aside, and a blonde middle-aged woman acted as spokeswoman.

-The Council will need to speak to the newcomers before make a decision- she announced. –Ben Solo-Organa, please, one step forward. – she asked politely.

Ben took a moment, in which Rey held his hand and smiled to him, and stepped forward. His body language had changed since they left the Supremacy, where Kylo Ren was all rigid and arrogant; Ben was more relaxed and a bit awkward. He looked at the woman with attention.

-I will accept the verdict of this Council, whatever it might be- he said, with a serious face. The woman nodded. She exchanged some words with others.

-We have been assured you are on the light of the Force now, is that correct?- she asked.

-It is- he nodded.

-But there is still darkness inside you, is that also correct?- she asked carefully.

-Yes, it would be foolish to deny that- he admitted. The Council murmured, concerned.

-But we all have darkness inside ourselves, even me- Rey stepped to defend him. – He is different, he has changed, but changes don’t come without work. He needs time- she fiercely spoke. Ben looked at her with a light smile.

-But that doesn’t erase what he has done before that change. – the woman looked at Rey with a sad smile.

-No, it does not- Ben confirmed. –That been said, I am willing to help the Resistance if that is possible. If not, I will accept my punishment.- Leia looked at him, a mix of a broken-hearted look and a glare of a proud mother.

-We will take note of this petition, thank you- the woman nodded. –Now, Aadara Vuss, please, one step forward- Aadara brushed her hand with Armitage’s and did as she was asked. –Aadara, the intel you provided have been precious to the Resistance. When General Organa told us about your plan we hesitated, because of its risky nature, but today we want to congratulate you for your duty- she smiled to Aadara.

-Thank you, I am happy to help- she smiled back.

-We are also aware you achieved more than expected along the way- she continued, looking towards Armitage.

-Yes, I have. There is hope for everyone, always- she affirmed, confident.

-Do you respond for this man?- she wanted to know. Aadara frowned.

-Yes, I do. Due to my skills I can confirm to the Council he is not a threat, if that is what you mean- she assured, lightly defensively.

-I see. There is another issue. We have been informed you are involved in a romantic relationship with Armitage Hux, is that correct?- she required.

-Yes, I am.

-The Council is concerned that emotions may cloud your judgment- she clarified. This statement stung. She tried not to reflect it.

-Is it then, another way the Council would accept to prove him? – Aadara asked.

-If he agrees to be examined by a force user to confirm your claim, then we will accept the result as evidence- she replied. Aadara felt disappointment. They didn’t trust her judgment because of their relationship and Armie would have to be examined further. She knew he didn’t like force users, and so far, she could not blame him for it. The fact that he was forced to this terms because of her was annoying.

-I will- Armitage spoke from behind. – I will do anything- he declared. She felt so bad for him.

-We will take note of that, too. Thank you. Armitage Hux, one step forward, please- the woman continued.

He stepped forward as she stepped back. They crossed a look. She wanted to tell him that everything would be alright, but she was not sure anymore. Bothe Ben and Rey took her hands, to comfort her. She thanked them with a look and a smile.

-As has been expressed earlier, I will accept your verdict, whatever it may be- he declared.

-We appreciate this- the woman nodded- now, are you conscious that if you enter the Resistance will not guarantee you your former position as General?- she wanted to know.

-I am aware- he nodded.

-How can you contribute to the Resistance, then?- she wanted to know.

-I have been training troops, but I have also designed and developed weapons and machinery, since I don’t think you let me start designing out of nowhere, I can start as a technician or a soldier, and be promoted if you consider it necessary. –he reasoned.

-You are conscious that does not change the things you have done in the past- she added.

-I am. I have done terrible things, I won’t deny it. But I am willing to make a change, help you defeat the First Order that I helped built. If I die trying, so be it. But I will not remain calm and do nothing. If you shall put shackles on me, so be it. If you think I am to be executed for my crimes, so be it, but please, let me help first. Do not let me root in a cell and do nothing. Let me help you win first. And then, I will accept my destiny- he declared. Ada felt dizzy to his words and the idea she might lose him. She knew what he had done in the past but the idea of seeing him executed made her want to scream. He was a valuable asset, they couldn’t afford to waste him like that, she knew it.

-We take note of that, thank you. Now the Council will discuss the decision. Please, wait outside. –And with that, they abandoned the room.

Aadara went after Armitage.

-I am sorry you have to go through this. Specially the examination- she looked at him.

-It’s alright. It’s the least I deserve- he avoided her eyes.

-Don’t say that!- she grabbed his hand. – They won’t kill you, you are too valuable- she continued.

-They should, after all I have done- he stared at their hands intertwined.

-Have you not heard what I’ve said? There is hope for everyone, always.- she coped his cheek with her hand. He looked at her, cautiously. Wondering how she could love him, after all. –They just need to see you have changed. You are changing. Rey is right, takes time, but you’ve got far. An I know you can go further.- she assured, her thumb rubbing his cheek, like that day, when they first met.

-But I was so close…- he stared at her intensely.

-Close to what?- she frowned, confused.

-To become the very thing I hated my whole life- he had flashbacks of his father. Maybe he was even worse? His father did not whipped off five planets, he did.

-And what is that?- she wanted to understand.

-My father. He was… a despicable man. And I was slowly becoming him. A mightier version, if you will.

-No. No. Stop that. Do not do this now. You are not your father. I know. I’ve seen it-there was sadness in her eyes.

-You seen the darkness inside me, the one it was before. And you didn’t know him to say so.- he looked away.

-But he is gone for good. And I know what I saw. Do you? I saw darkness and despair. But you know what else I saw? Potential. For good things. For nice things. For all that things that were taken from you. – she gave him space. – And none of those things changed my mind about helping you. It didn’t before, and it doesn’t now. – she sat on the floor, overwhelmed by the events.

Across the room, Ben and Rey meditated. Or at least, that was what people would see. In fact, they were having their own mental conversation.

_“You shouldn’t have been defensive towards the Council”_ Ben pointed out.

_“It’s too easy to judge without all the facts”_ she replied _“and they don’t know the whole story_ ”

_“I don’t think that would change much”_ he continued.

_“I do. They don’t know you like I do”_ she was persistent. Ben smiled softly.

_“They can accuse you of being emotionally compromised, like they did with Ada_ ” He warned.

_“No, they can’t. We don’t have a relationship”_ she snapped.

_“Well, not yet, you mean”_ that sounded more flirty than he mean it to be.

_“You sound very sure of yourself”_ she nipped.

_“Oh, c’mon, you can’t hide from me”_ he teased.

_“I’m not the one who blushes the whole time”_ she smiled.

_“I can make you blush, I am just behaving like a gentleman”_ he obtained a laugh in response. _“Hey, what is so funny?”_ he wanted to know.

_“You being a gentleman_ “ she replied. He opened his eyes and push her playfully. She smiled, but kept her eyes closed and her meditation posture.

The speaker woman opened the door.

-You may come in, the Council have reached a resolution.- she invited them in.

They went back into the room.

-I am sorry for question your intentions towards me, back in the Falcon. And for the pain my words have brought to you. But whatever the resolution may be, I must accept it, I need you to know that- Armitage whispered in her ear. She nodded. –Just promise… if something would happen to me, you will take care of Millie- he closed his eyes on the last part of the sentence.

-I will- she nodded. He kissed her forehead.

_“Ben”_ Aadara started to think, looking towards him. She hoped he could hear her.

_“I know”_ he looked back at her and she put a weak smile.

-The Council have reached a verdict- the woman announced- Ben Organa- Solo –she looked to General Organa, and Ben imagined her mother saying that in Aldeeran, the mother’s surname goes first, for the change of the order.- You will join the Resistance with two requirements: first, you shall complete your training in the jedi path. And second, you will be as well examined, by Miss Vuss special skills. -she declared.

-Thank you- Ben bowed his head- I will not let you down- he smiled. Rey had a bright smile on her face and brushed his arm.

-Aadara Vuss-Connix- she looked at her- for your service and your witty actions, you will be working in the Resistance intelligence, but managing, since your face is already known by the enemy- she smiled at her- congratulations.

-Thank you- she smiled and bowed.

-Armitage Hux- she turned to him- you will be allowed to join the Resistance with the condition of a previous examination by a force user. You will start as a technician and be assigned to a chief to be supervised. Also, someone will be held responsible of you and your actions while your stay. Does anyone volunteer for this task?- she looked into the room.

-I do- Aadara stepped forward.

-So be it- she nodded.

-Thank you – Armitage seemed surprised but he took his verdict and bowed his head.

-You may now rest; tomorrow you will start your new duties. Dismissed.- General Organa spoke.

They left the room relieved. Aadara went to hug Ben, who felt more like himself bit by bit. She also hugged Rey on her contagious joy and last, but not least, went to Armitage and gave him a fiery kiss, almost throwing him down.

-Go get a room- Ben joked from behind. And that’s what they did.

Ada and Armitage ended up cuddled and napping eventually through the night. Armitage knew that he still had a long road before him, but he felt hope inside. HE felt alive. And it felt good. He also felt Millicent climbing to the bed to curl up on the pillow between them, falling asleep almost immediately. He watched both Ada and Millie sleeping for a while with a smile and then he fell asleep too.


	14. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day in the Resistance. Some people are nice, some not much.   
> Rey being a ray of sunshine, and some Rose Tico being delightful because she just is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know it's being a while since I updated, so here is a (kind of) long chapter to make up for it. I hope you like it.   
> Plot will go on eventually.

Armitage woke up to find himself cuddled against Aadara’s back, surrounding her waist with an arm. He smiled, half asleep and pulled her closer. She smelled lovely. He kissed her neck softly.

-I love you- he whispered on her ear.

-Mmmm I love you too- she mumbled with a lazy smile.

-Good morning beautiful- he chuckled softly.

-Good morning to you too- she laughed.- You are in a good mood- she noticed.

-How can I not be?- he kissed her shoulder. She turned to him. – I had a nice sleep, and a nice awakening, I don’t feel the weight of the world on my shoulders… At least not yet- he sighed with a smile.

-Good to hear- she grinned. She knew that probably he was going to be examined today, but she won’t burst his bubble, he needed the positivity. She gave him a sweet kiss, making it last a little. When they separated she beheld him, biting her lip. He seemed to glow. Definitely she won’t bring the subject up right now. –What time is it?- she asked instead. She was answered by a craving mew, meaning there was a hungry cat in the room who wanted to be noticed.

-Time for breakfast, I assume- Armitage laughed reaching Millicent. He picked her up. She did not seem much impressed. – We have no food in here, Millie. We will search for some food and return with your breakfast. How does that sound? – he looked at the cat. She got off his arms and walked on the bed to reach Aadara for food.

-So I am the second choice?- Aadara laughed, petting the kitty. She gave them a glare of dissatisfaction and went for a nap on the top shelf.

-She is so rude when she is hungry- Armitage explained.

-I kind of understand, I am hungry too. We should search for the canteen- she started to get dressed.

-It is a shame, really- he watched her get dressed. She raised an eyebrow.

-Is it now?- she teased. He came closer to her, helping her in her clothes.

-Yes, well, you see, I would really like a little of this for breakfast- he whispered on her ear as he grabbed her ass playfully. She laughed, leaning on him. He started to kiss her neck. She turned to face him, kissing him with need, biting his lip to provoke him.

-Maybe we can spare some minutes and be late- she whispered on his neck.

-But we really shouldn’t be late the first day, don’t you think?- he purred, breaking away from her reach with a grin. He got dressed faster than she thought it would be possible.

-I kriffing hate you when you do these things to me. Why would you do that?- she pouted, annoyed.

-For incentive? – he smiled widely opening the door.

-So this is your revenge for teasing you in Chandrila?- she connected the dots quickly.

-Maybe, or maybe I just want you to think about me the rest of the day, so in the night you are glad to see me- he flirted with a wink.

-When did you learn to flirt?- she snapped.

-I’ve always known to flirt- he frowned.

-No you have not- she smiled.

They arrived to the canteen and went for some breakfast. There was not much choice, but it was better that the ones they were used on the Supremacy. They seated on a sided table, wanting to avoid the anger glares that many people threw towards them, mostly Armitage, but her too, for association motives, she assumed. They got some food for storing in the room for Millicent, hopefully she would like it.

Once in the room they fed Millicent successfully and waited to be contacted to start their days. They felt nervous towards the uncertainty of what was waiting ahead of them, but they tried not to show it much. There was a knock in the door, when they opened there was the speaker woman from the Council, who introduced herself as Commander Larma D’Acy, along with Rey, that waved at them with a smile. They followed them to a room where Ben was waiting.

-Today the examinations will take place- Commander D’Acy explained. -Miss Vuss will examine Mr. Solo, and Miss Rey will examine Mr. Hux- she looked at them. –I will remain here as witness and representing the Council. – she repaired in Hux’s anxious gesture.- It will be short and painless, don’t worry, it won’t take long- she put a warm smile. Hux would appreciate that if he was not on edge. –Who wish to go first?- she looked at them. Ben raised a hand. She nodded and looked Aadara.

-It does not hurt, but it might feel strange for you. People react in a wide variety of ways. I don’t know if you could see what I see in my mind- Aadara explained to Ben.

-What you need me to do?- he wanted to know.

-Join your hands to mine, that would be enough. You might want to seat, just in case. – she advised. He nodded and seated on the floor. She imitated him and faced him, putting her hands on his.

When she contacted him, he proceeded to read him. There was still darkness in there, although it was decreasing. There were guilt, sadness, but there were also hope, and joy for some the past reunions. There was a new light blooming, strong and powerful. Love. She smiled at the sight of it. She could almost saw him frown for this. She assured him this was most confidential, and he relaxed a bit.

-Can you see it?- she asked him.

-Yes, is… confusing- he doubted.

-It is now, because is a work in progress, but is going good- she smiled at him. She nodded to Commander D’Acy. –He is good, there is changes taking place, but is normal, given the circumstances- she confirmed.

-Well now, next.- the Commander looked to Rey and Hux.

Rey waited until Hux walked to her dubitative.

-Maybe you should seat too, just to be safe- she spoke calmly knowing how nervous Hux was. –If you feel any pain or annoyance tell me, and I will stop- she smiled to him. –I will proceed carefully, but I will need you to keep calm and let your mind wander as it pleases. You might notice a pull, try not to reject it- she explained with a soft voice. She sat in front of Hux with her legs crossed. She extended a hand to his head and concentrated. She flowed with his thoughts, but not getting on them. She saw them pass by before her eyes. She wandered around. She saw Millicent, Aadara, she saw happiness, but she also saw doubt and fear. She saw wounded parts, but also healing ones. After some recognizing and without a complaint from Hux, she made her way out. She lowered her arm and looked at Commander D’Acy with a smile and nodded. Hux had his eyes closed, his jaw tense.

-Mr Hux, you have passed the test- Commander pointed out with a smile, feeling bad for the man. He opened his eyes with surprise, looking at Rey confused.

-How was that?- she asked with a smile.

-It did not hurt. I did not notice it- he confessed.

-Good- she stood up and extended her hand to him with a smile. He doubted for a second, but he grabbed it and stood up too. –Welcome to the Resistance, Armitage Hux- she greeted.

-Thank you- he couldn’t help but to smile at her, feeling welcome after the experience at the canteen.

-If you follow me, I will lead you to your work posts. Rey, you may guide Ben to the training field- she indicated.

-Alright, have a nice day- Rey said to the three of them- Let’s go- she grabbed Ben’s hand and guided him out of the enclosure.

Aadara and Hux followed the Commander through the place, passing by the landing track, where a pilot woman threw a kiss to her, as the Commander corresponded before the pilot got ready for some air maneuvers. They saw more pilots getting their X-Wings ready, and Poe Dameron got closer to say hi.

-Hugs, I hear you joined, congratulations- he teased.

-Thank you Dameron, and it’s Hux and you know it- he examined his face and sighed.- A fake moustache? How did I not notice? – he complained out loud.

-You were looking for different things, I guess- Poe smiled looking at Aadara, that laughed at this. –Nice to see you again, sweet cheeks – he winked at her.

-Nice to see you too, Poe- she chuckled- And for the record, I thought the moustache was real- she assured.

-Ha! I convinced you both- he merrily chatted- What do you think? Better with the mustache or without it?- he wanted to know.

-I think you want my compliments more than you want my opinion, Mr. Dameron-she smiled.

-Clever- he laughed.

-As much as we would love to stay and have a nice chat, there are things to do Commander Dameron- Commander D’Acy pointed out, knowing the chatty nature of the man.

-Certainly, Commander D’Acy, I will get back to work- he turned to his own X-wing- Nice to see you!- he waved.

-Let’s continue our tour, shall we?- she shook her head.

They arrived to a communication room, were Kaydel was working. She approached them.

-Commander D’Acy- she saluted.

-Lieutenant Connix- she saluted back. She turned to Aadara- You will work in intel, alongside the communication department, which your sister runs. She will show you arround, your job will consist in classify the information they retrieve and try to give it sense and process it based on your past experience within the First Order. There are more intel workers, they would help you. Kaydel, I trust you will remain objective despite her being family. Also, take care of her- she smiled.

-I will, Larma, don’t worry- she smiled- Come sis, there is plenty of work to do- she took her hand and guided to the panels.

-Your post is not far- Commander speaked to Hux with a smile. She guided him to a mechanic lounge, where a woman worked with a noisy lathe. She noticed their presence and stopped it, removing the protection mask as she approached.

-Captain Tico- she saluted.

-Commander D’Acy- she saluted back, looking at Hux.

-This is Captain Rose Tico, she is a mechanical engineer. She would be your boss, she volunteer to supervise your work. She is our very best, I hope you two get along- She smiled. –I will go back to my duties now, have a nice day- she left the stance.

-Hi- she extended her hand. He shook it.

-Why did you volunteer?- he asked with curiosity. She sighed.

-I’m going to be honest with you, the others were not thrilled to work with you, and since nobody wanted to work with you I thought I could give you a chance, since the Council approved you- she looked at him not sure of how he would take it.

-Well Miss Tico, I appreciate the honesty- he assured with a tired smile- and the opportunity.

-You can call me Rose- she put the mask on again- come, we need to repair all this before lunch, put on some gloves and a mask, I don’t have intentions of giving you a tour to the medic bay- she pointed a cabinet. He put on the protections and followed her lead.

The day was long and full of challenges for all of them, but they overcome each and every one of them. Aadara found her way quickly and started to make progress with the information available, while Armitage discovered it was easy and laid-back to work with Rose.

They meet for lunch, Kaydel seating with Aadara and Rose arriving with Hux. Kaydel waved Rose and turned to Aadara.

-Ada, I want you to meet Rose Tico- she introduced the other woman. -Rose, this is my sister Aadara- the two of them shook hands.

-I see you met Armie- Ada looked at her man, grease stains on his diver.

-I have, yes. He is hardworking, I have to say I did not expected that- she confessed with a smile.

\- Ada, I wanted to tell you before but it has been a busy day and you have the Council and everything- Kaydel started. Rose looked at her with a smile and squeezed her hand. –Rose and I we are engaged- she smiled.

-Congratulations!!- Ada shouted joyful- and went to hug them both. – I know we just met, but I am looking forward to know you better in the future, as I have gained a sister today- she told Rose warmly.

-Thank you so much- Rose smile got bigger. She found her necklace, thinking of Paige and missing her, specially in a moment like this.- Your words mean more to me than you may think- she looked at Aadara’s eyes and squeezed her arm grateful.

Armitage watched the scene as he did not belong there.

-Congratulations- he said more for habit than for sentiment. He knew Kaydel did not like him, and even when Rose had been kind enough to him, they had just met. He noticed Ada’s hand on his hand, her fingers running on the back of his hand. He looked at her. Her eyes were expressive. _“Give them time”_ they would have said. And he would. Because if she was by his side, he felt capable of anything. 


	15. The fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts from Armitage's POV.  
> Aadara gets a fever and Kaydel takes care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Here you go, a new chapter. I know there is not much plot, but instead there is some fluff. Enjoy!

Weeks went by, and although Armitage still found certain hostility towards him, people in the Resistance had eventually get used to have him around. For instance, they won’t stop talking every time he was around to stare at him, and that was some progress at least. He was surprised to be honest, he thought he would be most unwelcome, but some people here made an effort to be kind, even if it felt strange.

Dameron, for example. He was a pain in the ass, all joking and bubbling, but even if he did not like the man at first and he enjoyed to mock him calling him “Hugs” or “Huxie”, he would also try to include him on the conversations, and he appreciate it. Not that he had said it to him, but still. Maybe he was not so bad. Unless those times he was around. _Ben_. Now everybody would call him that, apparently that was his real name. He hadn’t used the force on him ever since they got to Ajan Kloss, but that did not mean he trusted him. Dameron and him seemed to get along. And he would be the target of their jokes. That was unpleasant. Not that they would be cruel, or that he would keep quiet and give them a deserved reply, but they got on his nerves.

Then it was FN-21… Finn. His name was Finn. He extended a hand to him, even he did not trust him, he could see it in his eyes. Armitage honestly couldn’t blame him. He tried hard to call him nothing but Finn the first days, afraid the former name could slip from his lips. He succeeded at this, at least. They did not have much contact, though. He could always be found by Dameron’s side, or Rey’s, when she was not training. He knew that eventually he should talk to him, apologize, he realized. But it was too soon. They barely knew each other. They were not there yet, he was aware.

Rose was a different story. She was nice since day one, and she hadn’t looked back. They worked together and they got to know each other a little better. He liked her. She was warm and easy going, always caring for the rest. To be honest, here every one cared for each other, but she did it in a special way. At first he found this kind of annoying, he felt like a child being supervised, but he soon understood it was not the case. Kaydel was still not convinced about him, but Rose helped. At least Kaydel was not as harsh to him as she was on the first day. She still did not like him, he was aware, but again, as much as he secretly wished her to like him and approve him, he could not blame her. His past would not be erased with a snap of his fingers.

He could see how much Ada loved and appreciated her sister, and that sometimes made him wish to have the same relationship with somebody. It felt curious, since he did not wished for a sibling growing up, but he felt lonely in a way, a way that it couldn’t be filled, since he did not have or ever had close friends. Maybe Phasma was the closest thing. He liked her sense of humour and her opinions. She was there for him in a way. That made him miss her. He hopped she was alright, even though, he was aware, they were in opposite sides, making them enemies. Or maybe… Maybe she could join them. He wished she would, although he doubt that would ever happen. But he could dream of it, at least.

Ada was friendly with most of people here, and he would give her some space to socialize, to bond with them, watching from afar. He preferred to get involved slowly, and when he felt not welcome, he would go back to work or to their room, not wanting to trouble her. She needed that time, after all the isolation. She deserved it. And he was happy for her, seeing her full of confidence and joy, like in Chandrila. Sometimes she would insist to drag him with her, and he would just give her that, knowing she was just trying to include him. He found himself stunned at times, founding just how much she cared about him. He wondered what did he do to deserve her. He felt fortunate to have her in his life. That thought has been on his mind a lot. Since they got in a relationship. That was the reason, probably, he couldn’t stop thinking about marry her someday. He wondered what she would think about that. Maybe it was too soon to propound it. He did not want to scare her away. And he knew he would find a detractor of the idea in Kaydel, most likely. He would wait until she got used to him, at least. She was important to Ada, so her opinion mattered to him too. Not that he would tell her that to her face, at least not yet, but maybe in the future. He was lost in his thoughts as they reprogrammed a medical droid.

-Armitage?- Rose called.

-Hmm?- he looked at her.

-The spanner- she asked. She frowned- Are you feeling alright there?- she asked.

-Yes- he gave her the spanner- just thinking.

-About?- she wanted to know.

-How did you propose to Kaydel? I mean… Did you talked about getting married? Did you just surprised and wished for the best? You planned the when and how?- he babbled. She just raised her eyebrows surprised, but a sweet smile soon appeared.

-So many questions! You really have given it a thought haven’t you?- she laughed.- Well I knew this conversation would pop up sooner or later- she passed him the spanner- finish that part over there, would you?

-Maker! Am I being that obvious?- he worried while making what he was asked. Rose laughed again, louder.

-I can see it in your eyes, how much you love her- he shrank a little. If she could see it, so could the others.- Hey! That is not a bad thing, you know. You should be proud. She is all a rebel- she winked at him, making him blush. He was going softer. How did he get here? His past self would never. That was a good thing. Right?

-I am proud. But I don’t know if she can say the same about me- he sighed.

-She is. She proves it with her actions. You are here, right? That means something, the way I see it- she considered. – Also, not that she would ever shut up about you- she mocked. – I can say she is happy, if that is what worries you- she calmed him down.

-Well, that would not be the only thing that I am worried about- he admitted. He heard her sigh loudly.

-You are worried about Kaydel- it was not a question. He nodded- She will come around about you. She is just being protective. It’s her little sister we are talking about. It’s a great deal for her. I’m sure she would give you a hard time anyway, if you haven’t been on the other side an all- she explained with honesty.- But I think she can see too that you care for Aadara. It was very brave of you to ask her for help today. I know you must be worried, but she’ll be alright. And asking Kay for help was the wiser decision, since we have all this work ahead.- she pointed at the lounge, full of things to be repaired. – We can go check on them later at lunch time, how about that?- she looked at him.

-Sounds good- he smiled at her.- Thank you.

-Anytime- she nodded.

-But you still have to tell me about the proposal- he insisted. That made her laugh.

* * *

_Earlier that day:_

Armitage woke up to find Ada already awake. That was strange. She was on the bathroom. She looked a mess. Bags under her eyes and she had an unhealthy color.

-Are you alright, darling?-he frowned.

-I feel wasted- she sighed.- I did not sleep well. And I feel freezing cold. Is it not cold in here?- she covered her arms with her jacket. He frowned. Ajan Kloss was a jungle planet. Humid and warm. No one ever would say it's freezing. And whenever the temperature decreased, it was still a pleasant weather. He checked her forehead for fever with his lips. She was burning.

-We should go to the medic bay- he encouraged.- Get dressed, I will feed Millie and we would be in our way.

Turns out it this fever was quite common among the Resistance staff since they moved to the planet. In the medic bay Aadara was checked and, after assure Armitage that she was out of danger as long as she stayed hydrated and her temperature was not too high, they gave him some meds and told her she needed to rest for a few days. He and Rose had been very busy lately with some designs and repairings, there had been an air battle and they were planning to enforce the defensive systems of the X-Wings and, that took time, especially since they did not had many hands to help. That meant he could not stay with Ada, as much as it pained him. He had an idea of who may volunteer. Actually, he had some ideas, but he would go to the safer option. Even if he won’t be welcome. He left Ada on the bed and ran to the Communications post to ask Kaydel for help. The recepction was gelid at best, but as soon as he started to speak about Ada and the fever, Kaydel dropped the attitude and gave some commands as she left running to Ada’s side. And in that moment Armitage knew it was the right call.

* * *

They were both laid in the bed. It was too hot on the room and Kaydel put a damp cloth on Ada’s forehead to help lower her fever. She would nap every now and then, and she would take a nap eventually too, only to be disturbed by the playful tabby cat that lived there. She was purring in her lap when Ada woke up again.

-Kay?- she called.

-I’m here- she reached her hand.

-I feel terrible, like I’m burning from the inside- she complained. Kaydel knew the feeling. She had been ill too when the first established the base.

-I know, it’s horrible- she agreed.

-I want Ma and Da- she cried. That made Kaydel frown and check her temperature again. It was rising. She looked at the hour. Too soon to the next dose. Damn it. She knew that fever could really affect people when rising. Even made them delusional. Ada would got sick very rarely as a child, but when she fell, stars, it was bad. And she went delusional sometimes. Most of the time she would only crave cuddles and attention, so it was not bad, but still, she was worried every time.

-Shhh it’s alright Ada, I’m here with you, I’m not going anywhere- she smiled at her.

-But I miss them Kay. I really do. Maybe we can call them from the Com centre?- she smiled with hope. That broke Kaydel’s heart. They couldn’t contact the exterior. It was too dangerous. She couldn’t remember the last time she spoke to her parents.

-I know little bug, I miss them too- she set aside a strand of hair form her face and caressed her cheek. –But we can’t do that. If we contact them we will put them in danger. And the Resistance- she explained. Ada made a displeased noise. –They were doing just fine the last time I contacted them, though- Kaydel smiled her younger sister trying to imbue hope even when she did not feel it herself. Ada nodded, more relaxed.

-Thank you for staying here with me- she smiled to her. She was sweating now, and Kaydel decided to change the cloth.

-You are welcome, you would do the same for me- she assured. Ada grabbed her hand, petting Millicent with the one she had free.

-I love you so very much Kay. Thank you for being my sister- she looked at her with that brown eyes of her. She was about to get delusional. _“Here we go”_ Kaydel thought. The worst part was when she would made her emotionally cry whenever she was being too soft because of the fever and she said those things… like she was drunk. Every time Kaydel would tell herself she would not cry, and every time she failed. It was a good thing this did not happen often.

-Come on, Ada, you know I love you and I love being your sister. There is no need for thanking me- she argued.

-But still, you could have hated me- she pouted.

-I don’t think nobody could ever hate you, Vus-Vus- she passed her fingers through her hair. It was wet and tangled. –Hey, how about I brush your hair and make you a braid? It wouldn’t bother you that way- she asked.

-Okay- she nodded, seating on the bed. Kaydel seated behind her and started to brush her long blond hair. –Maybe I should just cut it- Ada thought out loud.

-Why would you do that? You hair is beautiful. I will not let you do it- she mocked with a smile.

-You think? I think your hair is great too, Kay- she replied. Kaydel laughed.

-Well, thanks.

-Does Rose think that too?- Ada wanted to know.

-Yes, she does- Kaydel smiled.- Although, I envy her hair. Such a beautiful color- she reflected.

-She really has a great hair too, shame she always have it up- Ada agreed.

-She has to; it could get tangled with the machinery- Kaydel explained.

-Ugh, poor Rose.

-She doesn’t mind- Kaydel started to make a long braid with Ada’s hair.

-I like Rose. She is kind and warm. And beautiful. She is beautiful on the inside and the outside- Ada confessed.

-Have you read her?- Kaydel felt surprised.

-It was an accident really. I think she did not notice. She has a bright soul, though- Ada smiled.

-Busybody- Kaydel accused.

-Hey! I said it was an accident- Ada defended.

-Right- Kaydel put a playful tone. There was a comfortable silence. Maybe the fever won’t rise high, hopefully.

-You would like Armitage if you saw his soul. He has made a lot of progress. You don’t need to be bitter to him. He really tries to like you- Ada started.

-Ada…-Kaydel did not want to have that conversation, especially not now.

-But he does. He knows how very much I love you, and that you are important. And I do love him so very much- she explained. Kaydel finished the braid and Ada laid again. She laid by her side after a second of hesitation. Millie watched them from the bottom of the bed, moving her tail every once in a while.

-Even after all he did?- Kaydel asked looking at her. She was curious. Ada nodded.

-He regrets all he has done. He had a rough life. Not that is an excuse, I know, but still. He has known not much but the First Order. He was just as brain washed as the troopers, like Finn. I know it’s not the same, Finn got kidnapped from his family and all- she rambled. – But my point is he never propounded or hesitated and now he does. He sees more clearly. And he is trying to make it right- she explained. Kaydel nodded.

-You are my little sister Ada, You have to understand my concern- she replied after a while.

-I do- she grabbed her hand- But I want you two to get along. You don’t have to be best friends, but at least don’t threat him with chopping any part of him off- Kaydel laughed. – That was so aggressive.

-I guess. But I will stand by it until my very last breath- Kaydel stake her tongue out to her.

-I love him. I couldn’t help myself. I fell harder and harder even after all he did. Despite of it. Does that make me a bad person?- Ada whispered, her eyes flooded with tears. That really got Kaydel.

-No- she whispered back.

-I had hope for him. Even the first time we met. You should have seen him, all proper and snooty- she sobbed a little- he melted in my hands. Like warm butter. – Kaydel raised an eyebrow. Not that her sister wasn’t charming, she was. But that did not sound… proper.

-The first time we met Ben asked me to read him- Ada explained, playfully pocking her cheek. –Dirty minded.

-You said the butter thing, not me- she pocked hers back.

-Anyway, he did react like no one I’ve ever met. He was not scared or confused, he just… surrendered and let me in- Ada explained. Now, that was curious, Kaydel thought. A General surrendering. May be she missed something. She watched at the cat napping on the bed. That was his cat, he had been taking care of her and brought her with them. He loved Millicent. Before he met her sister. That could mean something, right? 

Kaydel checked the hour. Time for the next dose. She woke up from the bed and went for some water and the medicine. Ada wrinkled her nose.

-Noooo. It tastes like shit- she complaint.

-You have to take it- Kaydel offered her the mix. She was still reluctant. – I will give you a pear after- she promised. Unbelievable, like she was six all over again. Ada sighed and took the mix, drinking it all with many funny faces in the in between.

-I want to marry him one day- she spoke out of nowhere.

-What?- Kaydel looked at Ada, confused.

-Armitage- she explained.- I want to marry him. I love him. I tell him all the time. But still, I should tell him more often. You think he knows?- Ada looked at her worried. Kaydel sighed a little.

-I think he knows- she smiled a little, remembering the sick worry on the man’s eyes when she came for help that morning. He did care enough to face her, even knowing he was not welcome, for Ada’s sake. That was love, no doubts there. Ada went on and on about how much she loved him and how wanted Kaydel and Rose to be her braidsmaids, how she would like to have him for herself a while after the wedding and then have kids with ginger hair. There was a lot of sobbing and finally Kaydel broke when Ada explained how badly she wanted to go back to Dualthia and have Ma and Da on their weddings, when the war was over and they won.

And when Rose and Armitage showed up to check on them, Kaydel looked at Armitage and told him she was alright with a normal tone. A soft one, even, Rose noticed.


	16. Wedding bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of a war, nothing is safe. Kaydel and Rose decide to stop waiting and get married now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I know it has been too long since I updated last time, life has been crazy this week, but finally I could take some time and write this, I hope you like it. 
> 
> Also, from this chapter on there will be TROS spoilers, so I warn you in advance, just in case.

It took a few more days for Aadara to get well. Luckily, Armitage and Rose finished all the work before expected and he could take care of her most of the time. He had to deal with some corny confessions from her due to the fever, but he was happy to do it, since he enjoyed when she praised him.

Days passed by normally in Ajan Kloss, the Resistance worked hard to sustain itself and everyone was busy and exhausted.

-I wonder how much the war will last- Kaydel thought out loud. Her head rested in Rose’s lap while she stared at the sky.

-It’s hard to say. Too many factors involved- Rose replied honestly, running her hands through Kaydel’s hair. Kaydel closed her eyes and smiled to the gesture.

-You know, I can’t wait for it to end, anything can happen- she sighed- I don’t know what is going to happen tomorrow, or the next week. But I know that we are here. And that I love you. And I know we spoke about getting married in Dualthia, but I would marry you here and now, just to be safe.- she looked at Rose’s eyes, she seemed moved by her words- if you want, of course- she added, the last thing she wanted was to pressure her fiancée.

-I do- Rose smiled and leaned to kiss her lips with tenderness. Kaydel smiled in the kiss and pulled Rose closer, until they were both on the floor, kissing and laughing, leaves tangled on their hair.

-Then we should tell the others and arrange some things- Kaydel smiled to her.- My wife- she kissed her nose, wishful. Rose laughed and stood up.

-See you around, Mrs. Tico- she winked at Kaydel when she passed her. Kaydel blushed hard, with a big smile on her face.

* * *

The preparations did not take as much time as they thought, and a week from that day, everything was ready for the big day. There were some flowers were the ceremony would take place, a lot of uneven chairs, since they did not had much. Leia would marry the couple, and then they would have some food and drinks in a jungle glade near the spot. They would also have some music and dance and then a bonfire. It was quite easygoing, but the brides wanted it that way. Aadara would walk Kaydel to the altar, and Rey would walk Rose. There would be some people on the command post that would miss the wedding, but they were in a war, and they should be prepared for anything.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun shinned in the sky, and the guests and the happy couple were getting ready. Armitage would have shaved, if there were any kriffing blades to use, which was not the case, so he tried to put together the fancier clothing he owned now. He kept his General coat, all insignia was taken off, but still, he did not felt like wearing it. Aadara on her side, she managed to look good enough in a loosey breastplate with no greasy stains on it. She ran to check on her sister after they arrived to the ceremony spot.

* * *

She knocked the door.

-It’s open- Kaydel voice answered form within. She got in to find her sister seated facing a mirror. She was wearing a light blue gown, she looked like a fairy from the forest. Aadara tought about her dresses form the journey to Chandrila, Kaydel would have looked great on any of them, too bad she had to leave them behind.

-Kay, you look stunning- she breathed looking at her sister fondly. She saw her smiling at her through the mirror.

-Thank you, Larma let me borrow it, it was very kind of her- she made a gesture to Aadara to approach- Would you do my hair? – she wondered.

-It would be an honor- she smiled. She started brushing her hair and then she went for a simple but nice bun, having in mind there was a flower crown prepared for her to wear.

After she finished, she added a light make up, taking care to keep it natural. Once done, Kaydel insisted to do her hair in exchange, so it was her turn to seat in front of the mirror.

-Stop moving!- Kaydel complained- your hair is hard to do, let’s not add it more difficulties.

-I do my best, I’m just nervous! Are you not?- she asked.

-Well, kind of, but I know it’s going to be alright- Kaydel smiled.- Why are you nervous, anyway?- she wanted to know.

-Poe should be here with your flower crown!- she bitted one finger- I wonder what on Maker’s name he is doing- she sighed.

-Poe is not punctual, but he is reliable, he will be on time, relax- Kaydel laughed and fixed the last strand of hair. – There, done. –She pulled another mirror for Aadara to see all the angles.

-Oh, it’s beautiful- Aadara admired the complicated bun her sister managed to put her hair on. –Thank you- she turned to Kaydel- It’s your big day, I just want everything to be perfect- she kissed her cheek.

-I know- Kaydel smiled.

-You are a beautiful bride Kay, I wish Ma could see you- Aadara smiled back. The door opened and Poe entered running.

-Sorry I’m late, here is your crown, your Majesty- he bowed to Kaydel. She laughed in response.

-Don’t worry, you are just in time- Kaydel assured.

-Woah! You look great Kay!- he looked at her attire.

-Thank you- she blushed a little. – You look good too- she compliment him back.

-I always do- he winked. – Nice to see you Ada, I would love to stay and chat, but I have some errands to run, see you girls there- he kissed both girls cheeks and run away.

Aadara put the crown on Kaydel’s head and checked it won’t fall, making her sister roll her eyes. Then she offered her arm to her.

-It’s time, shall we?- Kaydel nodded and took her sister’s arm.

* * *

Rose looked as Rey worked through her hair. She chose to wear it loose, since she always had it tied on the work, it felt like a nice change. Rey was helping curl it a little, creating smooth waves. It was going good, but the crown was not here yet and Rose grew impatient. She started doing her make up instead, trying to get the worry out of her mind.

-Are you sure you don’t want me to do your make up too?- Rey asked, almost finishing her hair.

-Yes, it’s fine, I’m used to do it myself all the time, it would be a little weird- she smiled trough the mirror. Rey nodded.

-It’s going to be alright, you look amazing- Rey assured. Rose was wearing a floral dress she kept from Hays Minor. She did not had the chance to wear it yet, and this seemed a perfect time. She put some pink lipstick on when she heard a knock on the door.

-Come in!- they shouted at the same time. Ben appeared with the flower crown for her. She smiled at the sight of it. It was pink and yellow, and it was perfect.

-Hi, ladies- Ben smiled softly- You look great Rose!- he complimented.- I’m sorry you had to wait, I had to help with some last minute things- he apologized.

-It’s alright, you are here now- Rose smiled. –Thank you, Ben- he nodded, a little awkward for not knowing what to do. Rey smiled wider.

-I crown you queen of beauty- she said solemnly putting the crown on Rose’s hair. Rose laughed at this, but she waved like she was a Queen, making Ben and Rey laugh.

-See you at the ceremony?- Ben looked at Rey. She nodded. Rose laughed at the image.

-Best of lucks, Rose, you will be wonderful- he smiled at her before leaving.

-That boy is crazy for you- Rose looked at Rey with a conspiracy glare on her eyes.

-Shut up! Today is about you, Rose- she eluded the conversation. Rose laughed at this.

-You are not getting rid of me that easy, Rey- she warned with a smile as she took her arm to go to the ceremony.

* * *

They arrived at the same time, and Aadara and Rey were keeping them from spying on the other. The music started and they marched to the altar, were Leia awaited with a smile on her lips. The way to the altar felt too long for both of the brides, and one they arrived they took a moment to look at the other dress and complement it. They looked radiant and happy. Rey and Aadara exchanged a complicity look.

-We are here together to celebrate.- Leia started- To celebrate love, and happiness, and the union of this couple. It is true, we are in the middle of a war, therefore, the most reason to celebrate every tiny spot of light, hope and happiness before us- she smiled at the brides- today, we are here to celebrate the union of Kaydel Co-Connix and Rose Tico. Would the brides wish to say some words?- they nodded and Leia made them a gesture to proceed.

\- From the first moment I met you, I felt a deep connection with you. And it’s only gown deeper. I love your smile, and that I am a reason for it to happen. I love when you mumble songs while you do things, how caring you are with the ones you love, or how fiercely and passionate you are about the things that matter to you. I love to wake up next to you every morning, and having the chance to kissing you goodnight every night. And I hope to do so for the rest of my life. I promise to be with you, come what may, good or bad, to fight by your side, support you and have your back. Because I have hope in a brighter tomorrow, I have hope that we succeed. And that is how are we’re gonna win. Not fighting what we hate, saving what we love- Rose promised to Kaydel, who was at the edge of tears at that moment. Her words where acclaimed for all the presents at the ceremony. She took a moment to look at the assistants and smile at them gratefully.

-Rose, every day with you it feels as natural as breathing. You are always there for me, and for everyone around you, and I admire and love that. You are sweet, compassionate and caring, but you are also fierce, and feisty. You are resourceful and smart, warm and easy going, and every time I think I cannot love you more, you prove me wrong. I love your soft touch, the way you look at me like you’ve known me forever, I love your laugh and that adorable nose of yours- she paused trying not to sob- I am thankful for having you in my life, as my companion and soulmate. I promise to protect you, always. To be your safe place and home, to be there when you need me. I promise to be with you, for this day to the day I die, and to do all in my power to make you happy, until my last breath. I love you Rose, now and forever- she smiled at Rose, whose eyes were full of tears this time.

-Awww, they are so cute- Ada whispered to Rey. – Are you crying, sweetheart? – she turned to caught Armitage subtly whipping a tear of his eye.

-Maybe- he lift his chin defiant. She kissed his cheek, making him smile.

-Poe and Finn are a crying mess- Rey pointed out with her head. Aadara turned to see them hugged and weeping, tissues on their hands.

-The question is, why are you not crying?- Ben asked Rey with a cracking voice.

-I did my crying before the ceremony- she explained freshly.

Leia made a gesture demanding silence.

-We are here to be witness of this union, to bless it and wish for the best for the future- Leia looked at the crowd- for the power I am given as General, I declare you, wife and wife. Congratulations! You may kiss if you wish- she looked at the brides.

-My wife- Rose smiled, pulling Kaydel down.

-My bride- Kaydel smiled bright at Rose, crashing her lips against hers, kissing her slow but passionately. Rose placed her hands on Kaydel’s face, cupping it. They both smiled in the kiss. The crowd cheered and they separated to meet a rain of petals on their direction, making them laugh in surprise. They got to the beginning of the improvised hall and took their crowns off and they turned, ready to throw them at the guests. The first one landed on a very surprised Rey.

-I would say that the universe is making you a sign, but at this point is safe to say it’s yelling at you- Aadara pointed to Rey. Rey blushed a little and put the crown on a most surprised Ben, laughing at his reaction. They got up to go to the food spot. 

-Wow, you suck at flirting more than I do, I would admit is hard to achieve, congratulations, Solo- Armitage mocked.

-Shut up Hux- Ben frowned.

-I got it. It’s mine! – Poe emerged from a bunch of people that fought for the second crown. – Eat it!- he pointed at Snap, that rolled his eyes.

-Wow, congratulations Poe!- Aadara smiled.

-Thank you- he put the crown on- I’m going to show off for the rest of the day- he announced.

\- Remember what we said about being too loud? People gets embarrassed!- Finn tried to talk some sense on his boyfriend.

-There is no use for that, believe me, I’ve tried. They just can’t help themselves- Armitage looked towards Ada and Poe loudly speaking in excitement.

-Kriff, what we got ourselves into- Finn shook his head. Hux laughed and they walked to the jungle glade.

The party was a blast. Everybody ate, drank and danced like the world was going to end. The brides shared the first dance, and then everybody followed. Ben surprised Leia by asking her for a dance, and she was thrilled to have her boy to dance with her, she missed these moments with him. Kaydel danced with her sister, Rose danced with Poe, Finn danced with Rey, Armitage found himself dancing with Larma and actually having a good time. After some slow dances, the music got merrier and everybody danced disorderly.

Leia was watching from afar, resting from such a demanding activity when she found Armitage on a corner. She saluted him with a nod, which he returned.

-Crowds are not my thing- he explained. She smiled to his declaration.

-You should have fun while you can- she advised- we may not have much times like this to celebrate, we have to take what we are given and enjoy it as much as we can- she put a sad smile.

-It’s fine- a smile floated on his lips- I will not force things- he took a ship of his glass.

-You are a part of us now, don’t forget it- she speaked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. – You have done a fine job so far, you should know that- she assured.

-Thank you, General Organa- he looked at her.

Someone came running and reached Leia.

-We got a message from the First Order. They are moving, we know their first step. We should get ready- the man announced.

-A spy?- Leia frowned. She turned to look at Armitage.

-It is a possibility, I’ll say- he nodded. – Did the spy identify? Or use a code name?- he asked.

-Not for now, but we checked and the intel is good, it must be someone high in the Order- the man explained. Armitage took some consideration trying to guess who was likely to be, but not coming up with anything. – Should I warn the rest? – he looked at Leia.

-No, let them have this day for themselves. We will make the announcement tomorrow.- she looked at the dancing crowd with a compassionate glare.


	17. The spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a spy within the First Order, and the Resistance obtains a piece of valuable information, that may be crutial to win the war. Preparations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it took too long again, I will try to update more often, if life does not get in my way, like it has been. It's a short chapter, I know, but it is a prelude for what is coming. 
> 
> #SPOILER ALERT: TROS SPOILERS AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. 
> 
> So after seeing TROS I kind of started planning this part of the fic as a fix-it plot for various reasons, so It has spoilers but it is also Canon-divergent, I hope you like this version of the story. Writing this fic is being quite a journey to me, but a pleasant one, no doubt. That being said, enjoy!

The next morning there was a meeting. Poe was the one in charge of delivering the bad news, while General Organa was already moving some strings to manage the situation. He looked at the crowd and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

-We received news from the First Order. Apparently a new threat is upon us. A fleet, the largest the galaxy has ever known, is at their disposal. And they plan to use it to submit all the systems, or else destroy them- he saw shocked faces, and disappointment.

-How is that even possible?- someone asked from behind.

-Apparently, one of the last orders of the Emperor before being defeated was the construction of this fleet, we assume there were people loyal to him who kept the constructions going after his death. If the intel is correct, it would be placed in a planet named Exegol.- he explained. The mention of the fallen Emperor caused concerned whispers among the crowd. – We do not know much more for now. So we need to work with this information. Dismissed- he almost whispered the last part. He noticed Ben approaching towards him, a confident glare on his eyes.

-I think I have some information it may be useful about Exegol- he declared. Poe looked at him surprised.

-Nice! Then we should go talk with Leia to the Com center- they started walking. –Can I ask where did you get that information?- Poe knew Ben was still reluctant about his past, so he did not wanted to force things, but he was curious.

-Luke mentioned it briefly when I was his padawan. He was searching that place. But he won’t share more. When I was trained by Snoke, he would speak about the place too, so I listened. I will tell you more when we meet the rest, I don’t want to repeat myself- Ben added playfuly, making Poe nod with a smile.

They arrived to the Com center and found General Organa speaking with Kaydel and Aadara, who had been retrieving all the information available about Exegol, limited, at best.

-General, Ben has some information that would be most valuable at these times- Poe announced before letting Ben step forward and clear up his throat. Ben looked as all the eyes in the room laid on him.

-In my time with Snoke he mentioned this place, Exegol. He said it was a hidden planet on the Unknown Regions, that belonged to the Sith. There is a Sith temple there, with a powerful dark energy source. But getting there is difficult, you need a Sith wayfinder to lead you there. And there is only two of them. One hidden in the Death Star, and the other in Darth Vader’s palace on Mustafar. – Ben explained. – I…- he scratched his hindhead – I was planning to retrieve one of this items when I finally killed Snoke, to see what awaited in Exegol. I’m glad I can have the chance to do it still- he put a shy smile on. Leia squeezed his arm and congratulated him for his cooperation. Ben’s smile got wider.

-All right, then we must send a mission to retrieve one of the wayfinders and guide us to Exegol. – Leia spoke.

-I will go with Ben- Rey offered.

-I will go too. It can be dangerous- Finn assured, looking at both of them.

-I’ll join too. Someone has to take care of you, people.- Poe joked.

-I had this feeling that it would be me, tough- Finn assured.

-Mr. Dameron, you will not join that mission, I have a different one on mind for you- General Organa spoke.

-Which one?- Poe was surprised to be pulled apart form that important assignment.

-You and Mrs. Tico-Connix would go in search for allies to the battle. If this fleet is half as large as promised, the Force knows we will need them- she declared.

-I will prepare the ship, then- Poe nodded.- Shall I spoke with Rose?- he asked.

-She knows about this already. Good luck you both. May the Force be with all of us - She smiled.

The two teams departed in short time. There was many good wishes and promises to be careful, and both ships departed, soon getting lost in the distance. Armitage, Aadara and Kaydel stood in the hangar, looking at the sky for a while. Hux had to gather all the possible courage to be there, but he wanted to say goodbye to Rose and Rey, and in a last minute, to Dameron too, he hugged him and it took him by surprise, but he did not hate it. He also wished a safe trip to Finn, who seemed to be a little less uncomfortable with his presence. Also, he hinted Ben to not tear that ship in pieces, which made Finn and also Rey laugh a bit. Kaydel let him be, since she was busy kissing Rose goodbye and threatening Poe with physical damage if she did not return to her in one piece. Finn and Poe shared an emotive farewell before finally joining their ships, and then they were all gone. 

They walked back to the Com center, Aadara and Kaydel returned to their duties and Armitage stood there awkwardly, and then approached the General.

-Should I return to my previous duties, now that Rose is gone, General? Or do you want me somewhere else? I’ll hate to be standing still- he admitted.

-Well, since we don’t need further reparations, I’ve thought to put some of your other skills at use, now that Finn is gone. You could do some combat training, I’m sure you remember how to do that, don’t you? You can start with blasters, if you will- she smiled to the visible confusion on his face. – Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure they will learn to trust you, as I do- she placed a hand on his shoulder. – I’ve heard you had the sharpest aim, we cannot disregard that when it can be useful, can we?-she smiled again and went back to her tasks.

After some arrangements, Armitage managed to set an aiming practice in the surroundings of the base, preparing all the materials and the targets himself. He was a little nervous about leading the practice, not that he hadn’t done this before, but this people did not trust him like the recruits did back in the time. He was Armitage Hux, he survived a lot to be there, this won’t stop him, he decided. So when the arranged hour came, he faced the surprised crowd and spoke with confident voice.

-Alright everyone! Here we have an aiming practice, General Organa asked me to upgrade your shooting skills, and the Maker be my witness, I will, even if we have to be here the whole week long. We have a war to win. – he roared.- Now grab your blasters and show me what you got. – And not a soul dared to do otherwise. He smiled to himself. He still got it on him.


	18. The missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Endor,Rey and Ben go for the way finder, while Finn finds Jannah and her squad.  
> In Pasaana Rose and Poe go meet an old ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So here is a new chapter. I wanted to explore every character a little bit more.   
> Also, the story is kind of different form the one in the movie. I wanted to give names to Jannah's squad, and a little story (to be added). Also, I changed Poe's backstory, since in the books he grown in the Republic and his mother was a pilot in the Alliance. (Also I did not like the backstory he is given in TROS, it was disrespectful, at the very least).

The journey was peaceful, they arrived to the Endor moon, there, in the distance were the remainings of the second Death Star, which once threatened the whole galaxy. The only problem was that it was stuck on the sea, and the weather was revolted, it was wise to wait for it to clear. 

When they landed, a group of people received them. Their leader, Jannah, explained them that it was far too dangerous to try approach the structure with the current state of the waves, but Rey did not wanted to listen. Ben tried to change her mind, but ended up going with her in the little boat. Finn stayed behind and talked with the group.

-How did you all end up here?- Finn asked, curious.

-We were Stormtroopers once, but we put out weapons down when we were ordered to kill some innocents. The whole squad. We defected, and we escaped the First Order- Jannah explained.

-I thought it was just me… I was once a Trooper too.- Finn said, feeling as if that life was lived for another person.

-You too?- Jannah was genuinely surprised. A smile of sympathy appeared in her face.

-Yes- he smiled too- I joined the Resistance after that- he said with pride. –You can join if you wish- he offered. Jannah considered it for a second, but she did not say anything.

-Come meet the others- she replied in exchange- there is plenty of things we have to discuss, I see-she stood up and started walking.

She introduced him to all the other members of her squad: John, Jenn, Jane, June, Joanne, Johan and Jan. Jannah explained the situation to them, and also Finn’s offer to join the Resistance. They discussed everything over some food, in a relaxing way, and once the conversations were over, they voted. The agreed to join the Resistance for 7 votes on favor and an abstention (Jenn was a little distrustful with the whole sides thing, and honestly, Finn could not blame her).

-Jenn, they will treat us with respect, Finn here was a Trooper once too, and he is happy there- Jannah reasoned with the other girl.

-They could have him brainwashed him as well, for all we know- she replied.

-I’m going to be honest; we don’t have that technology- Finn answered plain and frankly.

-We are going to be fine there- Jannah approached the brunette, to caress her arm- we will take care of each other, as we have always done- Jenn looked at her for a few seconds, but then she nodded. Jannah gave her a soft smile. Jenn was the youngest member of the team, but she was always cautious and ready for everything. Jenn smiled her back, making her know that she was fine.

* * *

Once they arrived to the Death Star, Rey and Ben walked around with no much success.

-Maybe it would be quicker if we split- Rey suggested. Ben felt reluctant, but it seemed logic, so he agreed.

Rey had been walking for a while on the upper corridors when she heard a whisper. She did not figured out what it said, but it felt real.

-Ben?- she called, knowing that he was not there. It was something else… someone else. Or maybe it was just her mind. She felt exhausted these days. But then, she heard something else. A murmur. She followed it, against her best judgment. When she reached a specific point, she heard the murmur at the other side of the wall, and when she pushed her head to hear better, a secret passage opened. The wayfinder was at the end.

-I’ve got a bad feeling about this- she said out loud. And then she heard the whisper again. Behind her. She turned slowly, just to find an exact copy of herself staring at her. Only that she was dressed all in black, with a cloak. Sith style.

-Who are you?- Rey asked, dubious.

-I’m you, but stronger. I’m what you could achieve, what you could become, if you were not so scared. – she said with a mocking smile.

-I’m not scared- she defied her double.

-Lies!- she sowed her pointy teeth with a scary grin and pulled a double lightsaber from her cloak, the red light making her features harder. Rey took her own lightsaber out, turning it on, ready to fight. They fought for a short while, her dark reflection was aggressive, but she was not giving up so easily. –Stop resisting, let me show you, the power of the darkness- and with that, she touched her arm.

Her vision changed. She saw herself in a throne, the black cloak on her shoulders. Other people kneeled at her feet, it felt powerful. And Ben was by her side. Only that he still was dressed as Kylo. Her heart fell. No, she did not want any of that. She escaped the grip of the dark shelf and then she vanished with a howl.

-Rey?- Ben appeared running. –Are you alright? – he was worried.

-I am now- she smiled a bit, looking at him.

-I sensed something dark- his eyes scanned her face, searching for any signs of fight.

-It’s gone now- she stared at his warm eyes for a little too long, finding a comforting sensation on her chest by doing so. – And I found this- she pointed at the way finder. He went to retrieve it and carried it carefully.

-We should go back, then- he checked on her, once more. She just nodded and led the way.

* * *

Pasaana was a warm place, deserted but for Rose’s surprise, very colorful and lively, due to the Aki-Aki festival. Poe said that there was an important asset in this place, that could help them recruiting allies. They proceeded with caution, mingling with the festival assistants. They were warmly welcomed and given a collar. Rose smiled brightly, wishing they could stay to enjoy the festival. The music, the colors, the dance… it was so wonderful. Poe smiled at her.

-As soon as we meet our contact we can enjoy ourselves a little. We will get something nice for Kaydel, how about that?- he asked in a animated tone.

-Yes!- she nodded with enthusiasm.

Only that the troopers found them soon enough and they had to run. When they thought they lost them, they were drawn into a float. They got their blasters out and ready, but they did not found troopers. Instead, an amused man smiled at them, dressing in the last fashion design clothes form Cloud City. They put the blasters down.

-Is he…?- Rose whispered to Poe, that nodded at her.

-General Calrissian!- Poe greeted, and they hugged.

-Dameron, is good to see you again- he hugged him back- And who is her?- he tend a hand to Rose, that was still staring at him like he was going to vanish out of thin air.

-Captain Rose Tico, General Calrissian, is so nice to finally meet you- she smiled and shook his hand.

-Oh, I like her enthusiasm- he laughed- likewise, Captain Tico- he nodded. – I assume Leia sends you? – he raised his eyebrows. They nodded.

-We need allies. And ships. The First Order, they count with a large fleet, the largest ever seem in the galaxy.- Poe explained.

-It has been built since the fallen of the Empire, and they are ready to attack and take all the known systems, or turn them to dust, like they did with the Hosnian System- Rose continued.

-You have defeated a threat like this before, please, help us out. Lead us again. You know people, people who would follow you- Poe asked.

-Please- Rose added.

Lando stared at them thoughtful for a while.

-Mmm… I might know some people, yes. I’ll see what I can do. But I will not be leading this, I’m retired. My time has passed- he explained.

-Nonsense! – Poe protested.

-I will contact you to ask for coordinates once everything is arranged, but I do warn you, this is not like the last time. People does not feel the urge to fight, like back then- he seemed to have lost hope. Rose was not having it.

-How can you say that? You are Lando Calrissian! Lord of Cloud City. You won against the Empire! You are THE KRIFFING BEST PILOT IN THE GALAXY! – she heard Poe trying to calm her down, but she ignored him- And now Leia needs you. She needs you to have hope. And to send hope to the people, so they fight. We CAN win.- she looked at him expectant.

-As much as I admire your passion, I am old now. I can help you finding people willing to fight? Yes. Am I piloting again to battle? Absolutely not. I will help Leia, as requested. Told her I say hi and send my best wishes- he seemed tired. And older. Poe felt hopeless and exited the float.

-You should tell her yourself- said Rose with displeasure, exiting the float furious.

Poe and her walked in silence, returning to the ship, not in the mood for the festival.

-We tried- he offered once inside the ship. – He is going to send people- he looked at Rose, feeling sorry for her. He was feeling bitter himself. He knew Lando since he was a kid, he was friend with his parents. He had flew with him, he had basically grown into the Resistance, it was all he knew, and he was not expecting this response.

-But he is not coming. That will discourage people- she sighed and looked at him. – I am sorry. It must be hard for you, after all you’ve been together… - she approached him and they hugged. That made Poe smile, feeling just a bit better.

-I’m glad you came this time- he looked at her with a smile.

-I would be happier if we succeed entirely, but I’m happy to be here for you- she squeezed him a bit, making him laugh.

-You were magnificent there. May be a little too fiery, but that’s great- he acknowledged.- He is probably feeling bad for not coming- he thought out loud.

-He better be- she looked through the window.- But we have to remain optimistic. We will find more people to recruit; you’ll see- she smiled. He nodded.

-Next stop, then- he started the engines.


	19. No more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad dream. A need for calm. A haunting feeling. No more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I am sorry it took so long, but I am happy with the result of this chapter. I got very emotional writting it, so be warned. Some character development here. Or I least I hope so. Enjoy!

He was standing on the aiming practice field, blaster on his hand. He could use a little practice, so he would be sharp and ready when the time of battle came. He pointed at the target and shoot, acing the center. He smiled and went for a short blast, acing all the targets in seconds. He felt satisfied with the result, as he heard a gasp on his back. He turned to find Aadara looking at him, her eyes wide open, looking at him with astonishment.

-I want to learn to do that- she managed to say. She looked at the targets and then at him.- Will you teach me? Please?- she came closer to him, with her best good girl face. He sighed, knowing too well that once she seated her mind into something, there was little he could do to talk her out of it.

-Alright- he finally said. – But you will not have special treatment, and I will not be flexible with you. There is a lot of practice to do, if you want to do that- he bragged just a little.

-You are always flexible with me- she leered at him.

-Not this time. I will be teaching you, it’s all.- he tried to ignore her look. Lastly she was a lot hungrier for him, and that was a lot to say. She always said that he looked irresistible in the Resistance uniform, and he would laugh at her. She also loved his beard, he, on the contrary would preferred not to have grown one in the first place. But since there were no shaving materials there, he had resigned. He even got used to it. Sometimes he thought that, if he could shave, he would have a carefully cut beard style, just for curiosity, but he would not admit this to another living soul.

-Teach me, then- she picked the blaster from his hands. He smiled.

-Place yourself here. Feet separated. Shoulders levered. Both hands on the blaster. No, hold it lower. Alright- he instructed. He corrected her posture a little. – There, fix your look in the target. And be prepared for the recoil. Shoot when you are ready.

She took her time, but she finally shot. She did not quite aim the center, but she hit the target, and that was something.

-I did it!- she hugged him excited. He laughed.

-That’s my girl- he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Later that night, Armitage woke up, covered in sweat, another nightmare. He turned to leave the bed, but Ada seemed to notice him.

-Armie?-she murmured, half asleep.

-Shhh, go back to sleep, it’s nothing- he lied. His heart beating furiously in his chest, certain that she might be able to hear it.

-No, is it not- she sit up, lighting the lamp and looking at him.- Sweetheart, if you don’t tell me what is wrong I won’t be able to help- she rubbed his back. He sighed.

-I’ve having some bad dreams, that is all- he was reticent to open up, he wanted to spare her the horrors of it.

-That does not seem nothing. What kind of bad dreams?- she looked at him, trying to understand. She suspected what might be, but she was not going to push the conversation further, unless he wanted to. –Armie I… I just want to be here for you. Come what may- there was sadness in her eyes. She reached him with a gentle touch, making him close his eyes in response. – And when you feel ready to share it, I will listen. I’m not going anywhere, love- she kissed his cheek, a shadow of a smile crossed his lips, imbuing hope on him. There was a moment of comfortable silence, and then he felt confident enough to speak.

-You know how I did not have a happy childhood- he faced her. She nodded, reaching his hand to squeeze it.- But I think it’s time to tell you more about it. So you can understand why it haunts me- he started with a steady voice, his heart felt heavy on his chest. It was hard to start, but once he did, everything went down naturally.

He told her everything.How he was born a bastard. How he was separated of his mother, how he did not remember her face or her name, just a piece of a lullaby and his love for her. His father. The beatings. Maratelle merciless contempt towards him. The Academy. How his own father send his pupils to kill him, how he survived. How he learnt about the death of his mother, by his despicable father hand. How his friends participated in his abuse during his instruction. How he finally got revenge on his father, killing him with Phasma’s help. How he dreamt he was a child again, beaten up and helpless at the mercy of his abusers. She listen him all the way, comforting him, with horror written all over her face. She ended up crying and hugging him when he finished the whole story.

-I told you this so you can understand why I grew to be me, with all my bad dreams and paranoia to everyone. I had to live looking over my shoulder most of my life- he explained. – But I do know that is no excuse for all I have done, I am still accountable for my actions- he assured- and they were not… - he doubted- I am helping to disassemble the very organization I help built, but there is still a long road to go- he looked at her.

-But it’s a start. One day at a time, sweetheart- she kissed his hand.

-If I could go back…- his eyes were blurry with regret.

-But you can’t. None of us can. All we have now is the present, and whatever we decide to do with it.- she moved closer to him. –Armie…- he was reluctant to look at her eyes. He felt so vulnerable, naked, exposed.- Armitage- she called. Hearing his name from her lips made him look. She faced her glare. Her brown eyes burning with determination- For as long as I shall live, no one will harm you no more. No more. That is my vow to you.- she caressed his cheek as she did the day they met. He felt fire inside of him, all of the sudden. The promise on her eyes burned bright and fiercely. He felt like he was losing control of himself for once in his life. And the words slip from his lips before he was conscious of saying them.

-Marry me- it sounded like a need. A soft prayer, whispered in the middle of the night. When he was conscious of what he had said, he felt furious. This was not the way he pictured it. He should be asking in a proper way. A knee on the ground. A ring. The perfect time. In a romantic emplacement. Not in the middle of the night, both of them naked, on their bed, after such a conversation. He was a fool. He did not deserve her at all. He opened his mouth to say something else, but she had a satisfied look on her eyes, a smile on her face.

-I will- she whispered as she leaned to him, searching his lips.

He could not help himself and kissed her like she was water and he wandered the desert. He took everything she gave him; he could not have enough of her. Not now. She responded with enthusiasm, but taking her time, which made him eager. She pushed him, his back on the bed, placing herself on top, breaking the kiss, just to gaze at him with a grin, her blonde hair a mess, framing her face. Kriff, she was beautiful.

-It took you long enough to ask- she said. He felt the blush coming to his face.

-In my defense, I will say this is not at all how I planned it. It was supposed to be proper and romantic. With a ring and such, as it is mandatory.- he explained, feeling mortified for her amused look.

-I do not need all those things, just you and your sincere wish to marry me- she argued.- I thought about asking myself, but Maker forgave me if I got in the middle of your plans, so I waited- she explained. He wanted to hate her for half a blink. But not really. He loved her, everything about her.

-And I wanted Kaydel’s blessing- he confessed. She laughed- Hey!- he spanked her ass, softly, lightly outraged for her reaction.

-Well, she speaks at you like you are a person, a tolerable one, that kind of counts- she leaned down, kissing his neck softly.

-I guess it has to do the trick- he sighed.

-Aww… My proper gentleman- she teased, kissing him again. He let her do as she pleased, just to put her against the mattress when she got distracted, making her laugh.

-You don’t let me be one, so I won’t be one tonight- he declared, his voice a tone lower than usual. She shrieked with excitement underneath him. – And we are not sleeping, I must warn you- he said as he leaned down, ready to devour her with hectic reverence.

* * *

Ben and Rey returned to the Falcon with the wayfinder. Once secured, they went to find Finn, who introduced them to Jannah’s squad. They helped them prepare them for the trip in the Falcon, which included finding place for their animals. While Rey and Finn dealt with this, Ben excused himself and went for some air.

He felt a pressure on his chest. He felt a dark presence and, even knowing it was not after him and that it was gone, he couldn’t help but to feel a pull of his own darkness. He was not Kylo Ren, not anymore, but he felt the weight of his actions. He arrived near the sea, the sound of the waves calming his thoughts. His hand found his lightsaber in a habit. He caught it and examined it on his hand. That was Kylo Ren’s saber. Forged with wrath and anguish. The one that killed his father. His thoughts were suddenly filled with images of him. Han. He felt so much regret, accumulated on his heart. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was there, standing in front of him. His eyes looking at him with both warmth and seriousness. He frowned. It was a ghost? It was his imagination? Han walked to him, placing a hand on his cheek. He was there, somehow. Ben felt so many things. There were so many things he wanted to say and he didn’t, so much to tell him. But all he could do was look at him, fearing he would vanish, and the hole in his heart was there instead. The wind tousled them both. He let go a breath he didn’t notice he was holding.

-Dad…- his eyes were filled with tears. There was so much he wanted to say in that moment.

_“Don’t go. I love you. I’m sorry. Please forgive me… “_ The words flood his mind; Han’s hand caressed his cheek. He shed a tear.

-I know- he simply responded. Ben’s heart ached to this. He wanted to fall on his knees and cry like a kid. Han looked at him with half a smile and then, when he looked again, he was gone. He felt it again on his hand. Kylo’s lightsaber. He closed his eyes hard, a deep sadness crossing his features. No more. He threw the saber away right into the sea, watching as it shank into the water. He stood there for a while, watching the waves break. When he turned, he saw a woman smiling at him. This one was a ghost. He frowned, not knowing who she was at first. She looked at him fondly. He recognized some of his mother features in her. Then he remembered, he read about her, she…

-I’ve always rooted for you, you know-she spoke, breaking his line of thoughts. – I am very proud of you- she came closer. She was tiny, her movements elegant. She was a Queen once. He smiled at her, his eyes still wet.

-We both are- a man voice spoke behind them. They turned to him. He walked to reach them, his arm resting on Padmé’s shoulders. He had a scar crossing his face, somehow similar to the one that crossed his own face once, before Rey healed it with the force. The man he admired so much, standing before him.

-Grandfather- he gasped. He smiled at him, nodding. –Grandmother- he looked at Padmé, she came closer, to caress his cheek. The opposite Han touched, he noticed. He could feel the tickle of her touch.

-You are doing the right thing- she encouraged him. He tried to place his hand on hers, making her laugh.

-This is our legacy. Hope.- Anakin squeezed his shoulder- It is never too late, not for me, and not for you. We will be always with you- he looked to his grandchild eyes. Ben felt overwhelmed by their presence.

-Thank you- his tears were now less bitter, even when his heart still felt heavy. They smiled at him one last time and he smiled back at them before they vanished. The breeze was soft against his face, and he heard the noise of conversations on the background, reminding him he was not alone. He stayed for a little longer, enjoying the feeling of getting to meet his grandparents. He always wanted to know them. He admired them so much. He, for a moment, wished things were different for his family. He wished they would have lived. They wished a happy ending for all of them. How different it would have been. Then he noticed her.

-Ben?- Rey voice was concerned.- Are you alright? – she reached him. She scanned his face and noticed his tears. – Oh, Ben- her voice was soft. –What happened?- she looked at him, her eyes full of compassion. He suddenly felt the overwhelming need of hugging her, burring his face on her neck and forget about the rest.

-My father was here. And my grandparents. I threw Kylo’s lightsaber- he tried to explain.

_“He is gone now_ ”

The unspoken words hanged between them. Rey nodded, understanding. She stood there, by his side. It was comfortable. She reached his hand, not wanted to push him. He took her hand and pulled her closer, hugging her. She did not expect this, but she smiled and hugged him softly, a hand running through his back. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation, a low hum on his chest. They remained like this for a while, easily comforted, his hearts beating in synchrony.

* * *

Dophled felt nervous. This was nothing new to anyone, he was a nervous man, but this time was a different type of nervousness. He was about to broadcast a new message to the Resistance. Maybe the last one. But he had to do this. It felt good. He was helping. He was being useful. He did not feel useful later. Hux was gone. Ren was gone. Without them, different people step forward to take charge. Pryde. The Knights of Ren. Things went from bad to worse. Sometimes he wished to be caught and executed. So he hadn’t to live with the fear and the anguish another day. The Maker had not mercy upon him. He attached the chip and broadcasted the data, his heart out of control on his chest. He heard steps behind of him. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was where the story ended for him. And he felt oddly comforted by the thought. He turned to face the other person, to meet with a chromed armor.

-Lieutenant Mitaka- Phasma spoke, her tone muffled by the voice modulator.

He just looked at her. Whatever shall come next, he would not have fear. No more.


	20. Past and future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thought about the past affect our characters decissions for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this took me forever to update, but I did wanted to put it right, and sometimes the inspiration does not come.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Mentions of Paige Tico ahead, brace yourselves.

When they arrived at Kijimi Rose gave a dubious look to Poe.

-Who you know in here?- she wanted to know, raising an eyebrow.

-I have a friend who owes me a favor, I had to give it a try- he explained.

-A favor?- she frowned.

-I saved her ass once; I can ask her to save ours now. But she might not take this lightly, so be prepared- he advised. Rose took her blaster and her taser, just in case, following him through the streets. They walked for a while. They were incognito, wearing different clothes than the Resistance uniform, but Rose had this feeling of being observed that she did not like a bit.

-Are we lost?- she asked after turning the same corner for the third time.

-No, we should be close, if memory does not fails me- he frowned.

-And what if it does?- she crossed her arms.

-It does not- a female voice replied. They turned to see a woman with a helmet pointing at Poe with a blaster. Rose reacted quickly, pointing at her with hers.

-We came at peace, we don’t want trouble- she said.

-Curious words for pointing at me with a blaster- the helmeted woman tilted her head.

-Low your blaster and I will do the same- Rose declared. She laughed at this.

-Zorii, please, can we have this conversation somewhere else?- Poe intervened. She sighed and lowered her blaster a bit.

-You are always trouble, Dameron – she pointed at him. – I don’t know where did you got this one, but I do like her- her tone was amused.

-Rose, could you… please?- Poe turned to his friend, who still pointed at Zorii with the blaster. She put it back to her belt with caution.

-She is right, you are trouble- Rose whispered to him.

-Shut up!- he whispered back, faking indignation.

Zorii lead them to her operation base, near by. They took a seat as she put her helmet off. She had a beautiful hazel hair and make up in her eyes.

-I did not introduce myself, Zorii Bliss- she spoke to Rose, offering her hand.

-Rose Tico- she shook it.

-Tico? As in Paige Tico?- Zorii’s eyes opened wider. – How is Paige these days?- she wanted to know with a smile.

The room was suddenly quiet. Rose thought that whatever relationship was between Poe and Zorii, she got along with Paige better, obviously. Hearing her name out loud felt like a kick in the stomach. Her eyes felt wet and she looked at her, words unspoken. Poe, on his side, looked at the floor respectfully, memories of his fellow pilot friend crossing his mind.

-She died- Rose managed to say, after some struggle. Zorii felt nauseous. For the news and for provoking this reaction on them.

-I am so sorry, I did not know- she assured in a low tone.

-Is okay- Poe replied, in a serious tone, his regular playfulness gone.

There was an affected silence in which everyone reminded Paige as they knew her. A friend, a sister, an partner in crime. They would never see her smile again, or hear her laugh. Rose thought she was slowly but steady over it, but she was wrong. Kaydel helped, in deed, when the news stroked. Kaydel and Paige got along very well, and she hoped she could have been on their wedding. She would have got along with Aadara. With Ben, most likely. Maybe even Hux. But now she would never know.

Poe reminded his dear friend. They did a lot of mischief together. She got him, and they had their discussions, but at the end they loved and respected each other. She was a magnificent pilot, a sister in arms. They flight and fought along many battles, and a part of him blamed himself for her death. Rose yelled at him when he told her that, but deep down he still got regrets.

Zorii thought about how they met, all those years ago. She was supposed to be arrested, but Paige had mercy on her. She owed her much. They have seen each other every few years, but only for short time. She was always happy to see her, and Zorii held that dearly.

-How did you know her?- Rose asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

-You did not tell her?- she looked at Poe. He shook his head. She sighed, grabbing a chair and turning it, to seat with her arms on the back. – Long time ago, Poe here was a pilot of the New Republic, as you sister was, like you know- Rose nodded, she knew this about Poe, that’s how he and Pay-Pay met. – Well, I am an outlaw, as you would have guessed since you are in Kijimi. And we all have a start. I was young- she smiled.

-And sloppy- Poe cracked.

-Hey! I do take offense on that one!-Zorii smiled and throw a glove at him. He laughed.

-The thing is that your sister and I were patrolling, and we encountered this lovely lady- he continued.- She got in a mess. Big mess. She was facing prison, big time- he smiled.

-But I offered them a deal- Zorii explained, a bragging smile on her face.- I would turn the head master and they would let me go.

-At first I did not wanted to hear about it, but turns out this head master was a VIP. Paige convinced me that we should take the deal and take her with us until the job was done. And we did. We got the bad guy to jail and we lived happily ever after. – Poe shrugged.

-It was you sister’s compassion what saved me that day, Rose. I will never forget it- Zorii spoke, moved. – I am still an outlaw, but I tried to do better. The last time I saw Paige, she tried to convince me to join the Resistance. I told her no, and now…- she shed a tear. Rose stood up to approach her and she looked at her, asking for permission to touch her. Zorii, extended her hand and Rose hugged her. They cried together for a few seconds. When they separated, Zorii noticed Rose’s collar, and she felt her heart heavy. She took her on her palm, passing her thumb through the metal.

-Paige had the other half- she spoke. Rose nodded. –I want to go back, I want to tell her so many things… I want to apologize for turning her down. – she confessed.

-It’s never too late to do the right thing- Rose smiled weakly.

-Sometimes all we can do is make amends- Poe spoke from aside, squeezing Zorii’s arm, his eyes humid.

* * *

Finn couldn’t sleep that night. The more he thought, the more he felt he could do more. He was a trooper once. So were Jannah and the others. There should be others. Others like them. Trapped. Forced to fought for them against their will. The First Order would be the only they’ve known. He wanted to contact them. He wanted to tell them they had a choice. That the mattered. That they had a mind of their own. A right to be free. To have a name, a real name. To have a happy life, to not wear an armor the whole live. To live and die in the darkness and the fear for reconditioning, like a silent threat over their heads. And if he gave them a choice, they would take it. Or maybe not, but they had the right to know, at least. He was not just seeking recruiting, he wanted to agitate consciences. He have walked with that shoes, he knew how it felt. If anyone would have told him how far would he get… He would never believe it, not in a thousand years. Yet here he stood. He wanted that for others too. To believe. To give them hope. And he wanted to defeat the First Order, so they could not do what they did to him to anyone else. He thought it would be ironic, seeing the First Order defeated for the very same people they trained to fight for them. And he smiled at this.

He got up, with renewed confidence for this revelation. He had to do something about it. He would tell the others. He would ask Leia, but he had a feeling she would agree with his idea and let him go on this mission. He wished to encounter Poe on Ajan Kloss. He wished he would go with him, maybe. He felt like he should do that alone, but at the same time he wanted to have Poe to back him. Stars, he missed him. He missed his hands, his lips, his smile. Kriff, he even missed his jokes. This was serious.

-Everything alright?- Rey smiled at him. He jumped and turned.

-I did not hear you there- he confessed, a hand on his chest.

-I did not mean to scare you- she apologized.

-It’s okay- he smiled at her. –I was just thinking… I miss Poe-he sighed- but like really bad, like I miss his jokes and everything- he smiled again.

-His jokes? Wow- Rey laughed.

-It’s a way to put it, I guess- he laughed too.

-We will be back soon, you will see him again- she put a hand on his shoulder. He nodded.

-I was thinking too…- he looked at her, insecure if telling her or not. She looked at him, with a encouraging face. – Well, there must be others back in the First Order. Others like me. Like Jannah. Like June. Like John. Like Jenn. I just…- he sighed. – I would like to reach them. Tell them they have a choice. They are forced to fight for something that many times they don’t even believe in. They die for it. I know they would fight with us, given the chance. And I know that is too risky to go back but…- he looked at Rey. She had a soft smile on her face.

-You are a good man, and you want to do what is right. There is no shame on that. You should be proud. I am- she hugged him, he felt a wave of warm towards her.

-Thank you- he smiled, hugging her back.

-And for the record, I think Leia would be proud too, but she won’t let you go alone. – she warned.

-I was counting on it- he nodded.

* * *

-WHAT YOU MEAN SHE STAYED BEHIND, DAMERON??- Kaydel’s voice resonated through the whole landing track.

-She predicted you will throw a tantrum over this, here- he offered her a communicator. Kaydel throwed daggers at him with her eyes, but she picked up the device and actioned it.

-Hey, how is my lovely wife?- Rose’s voice sounded, sweet as always. Kaydel felt her rage go down with every word.

-Rose!- she tried to sound angry, but she failed miserably. – Are you alright?- she was concerned.

-Safe and sound, I just needed some more time to find some more allies, that can’t hurt, can it? – she was full of optimisim. Kaydel smiled.

-No, it is not, I just… Don’t like the idea of you going alone, it is dangerous- she knew Rose could take care of herself, but still, he wanted her wife back and she got frustrated.

-Don’t worry, I am with an old friend of Paige, she is a badass, like me- Kaydel sweared she could see her smile in the distance. – I will be back before you notice. Besides, you need Poe back, he is our best pilot. If there is a battle soon, he should be there. I will join with reinforcements.

-Okay- Kaydel sighed- just… take care okay? I miss you.

-Awww I miss you too- Rose made a lovely noise through the communicator. – Love you Kay. Bye.

-Love you Rosie- Kaydel cut the transmission. When Poe came to retrieve the communicator, she dodge him- I AM KEEPING THIS- she said as she walked back to her post. Aadara appeared behind her, a concerned look on her face.

-Are you alright Sis?- she called.

-I AM FINE- she shouted from across the hall.

-Maybe we give her some time- the blonde smiled to Poe. – Koff?- she offered.

-I thought you’d never ask- he smiled, offering her his arm.


	21. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple conversations between our characters. All important. Mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I know I should update more often, sorry about that.  
> I know the plot is being built very slowly but I feel like I should do it right for all the characters, not only Hux and Ada, so is taking a while but we will get there, I promise. I hope you enjoy it!

-She will be fine, just give her time- Aadara spoke. Poe and her got their koffs and were seated in front of each other. – Pro tip: when Kaydel is angry or bothered, you give her space. She will come around eventually and things will be fine.- she took a ship of her mug.

-Good to know- Poe smiled.

-But if she is sad you shouldn’t leave her alone, no matter what she says. She needs someone when she is sad- she smiled lightly. 

-Privileged sister intel – he said playfully drinking his own koff. Aadara laughed and nodded.

-I guess- she shrugged .- Do you have any siblings?- she wanted to know. He shook his head.

-No, just me. Shame. It would have been fun- he smiled.

-One or two more Damerons? That would have been a party for sure- she agreed. – How was your mission, anyway?- He thought about the question for a few moments.

-Well, I wouldn’t say a failure, but not a big success either. Rose is optimistic about finding some more allies, but we barely found anybody to join us. Maybe a dozen. People is scared. They feel alone. That’s what they do… They split you and make you feel alone, so you don’t fight.- there was sadness in his voice. Defeat, even.

-They do. I felt just like that when I was inside of the Supremacy- Aadara assured.

-What made you do that? I mean, it was brave but seems a little reckless. And I know a bit about reckless- he smiled.

-I knew that I would be a person of interest, for so to say. It was better if they captured me before join the Resistance so I knew nothing, so they couldn’t learn anything from my mind. I sent Kaydel with a message when she joined, and so I waited- she explained.

-What if you stayed there? Or we couldn’t reach?- he frowned.

-Then I would knew I tried at least.- she shrugged.

-You are kidding- he snorted.

-No, I am not- she finished her koff.

-What kept you sane? I can’t imagine what it was like-he wanted to know.

-Hope. That my sister would be alright. That I was doing the right thing. That I would help- Poe grabbed her hand with a smile.

-And you did- he looked at her.

-People will listen. Good people will join us if we lead them. You’ll see.- she squeezed his hand.-I’ve seen what Rose can do, she would not return alone- she assured.

-I don’t doubt her, but people have lost hope- Poe sighed.

-If someone can return it to them, that’s Rose- Aadara said- She made Armitage smile on his first day. If that was not a miracle, I don’t know what it is- she laughed.

-She made Hugs smile? Woah, respect- he laughed.

-Hey, don’t call him Hugs. He is a good hugger, but I know he don’t fancy the nickname- she nagged.

-Oh, she defends his man’s honor- he teased.

-You bet I do. So please, speak of my fiancé respectfully.- Poe raised his eyebrows to this words. Aadara realized what she just said and covered her mouth with both hands.

-Your what now?- Poe said as soon as he recovered from the surprise.

-Fiancé. He proposed. Kind of. It’s not strictly official yet, but… yeah- she smiled a bit, her cheeks blushed.

-Congratulations!- he stood up to hug her. She laughed and thanked him. – Blink twice if he blackmailed you to marry him- he cracked when they separated.

-Poe!- she hit him playfully- He would never.

-Just making sure- he laughed.- Does Kaydel know?- he looked at her. She shook her head- Oh boy. This is going to be fun to watch. I bet she is going to beat him. RIP ginger boy. Sad. You are to become a young widow- he joked.

-Oh Maker, you are terrible- she laughed. She saw her sister approaching them and felt a pinch of guilt. She had been sleeping with her the past few nights, she missed Rose badly. She wanted to tell her, she just didn’t find the right moment.

-Hey guys!- Kaydel greeted.

-Hey Kay!- they replied.

-So Poe, I am sorry for yelling at you. I know it is not fair, I was worried sick about Rose, and… Please forgive me?- she looked at the pilot. He smiled at her.

-Don’t worry. I understand. If it was Finn I would probably have reacted the same way- he assured.

-We are good then?- Kaydel tried with a little smile.

-Of course- Poe nodded.

-Thank you Poe. Sorry again- she hugged him. He was a bit confused for this, but hugged her back anyway. He glared at Aadara while hugging Kaydel and she gave him a thumb up with a smile.

-Whoa- he said after letting her go. Kaydel laughed.

-We should probably get back to work- she said to her sister. Aadara nodded.

-I will be right there, just give me a minute- Aadara assured her. Kaydel nodded and headed to the Com panels.

-Your tips work!- Poe laughed.

-You bet your ass they do- she smiled.

-You should tell her about Hug… I mean Hux- he advised.

-I know- she nodded- I will- she assured.

-You better do, I don’t think I can hold the tea for long- he teased. She laughed.

-I see you around then. And don’t be sad. Finn will be back soon, you’ll see.- she smiled at him before walking away.

* * *

-We connected with the spy briefly since you went- Kaydel updated her.

-Oh? It has been a while- she frowned- Any new intel?- she wanted to know.

-No, but a request of refuge has popped up- Kaydel explained.

-Is Leia aware?

-She authorized it. We sent the coordenates already. We will know the spy soon.

-Hopefully with more intel about Exegol – Aadara sighed. Kaydel nodded.

There was a comfortable silence. Aadara’s head was full of possible scenarios of her telling her sister that Armitage proposed. She sighed internally, knowing that she should have told Kaydel first.

-Kay?-she called.

-Hm?- she acknowledged while transcribing some signals.

-So something happened…-she started. Kaydel turned to look at her.

-Oh Maker! Are you alright?-she said, suddenly worried.

-Yes, yes, I’m alright it’s just… there is something I want to tell you, though it may not please you- Ada looked at her sister. Kaydel frowned.

-Go on- she requested.

-I… Armitage proposed. And I said yes- she looked at Kaydel. She seemed froze. There was a slight silence. Aadara got nervous- It was a spontaneous thing, he said he would do it properly again, but still, there it is. Not that I needed an event or anything, but…

Kaydel stood and went to her sister’s post. She looked at her for an instant and then, she hugged her. Aadara let go the air she was keeping in her lungs. They remained hugged for a while, then Kaydel looked at her with a soft smile.

-I am happy for you sister- she declared.

-Are you?- she was a bit confused.- I mean, I know you don’t like him very much, but he wanted to ask you for your blessing and everything… -Kaydel nodded, surprising her.

-I figured. Rose told me… he had been asking her since he got here- she laughed a little.- I know he loves you-she confessed.- But if he breaks your heart he will face my fury. –she assured.

-What made you change your mind?-Aadara wanted to know.

-When you were sick, I saw him act around you. I saw the worry in his eyes when he came looking for me- she said.-But don’t tell him any of this, I want to see his face for myself when he realizes- Ada laughed at this.

-You are mean!-she told her. Kaydel put on an evil smile and kept working.

* * *

They landed in Ajan Kloss. Finally home. People gathered to greet them back. Finn smiled at the sight. As soon as he put his feet on land Poe ran to him, crushing his lips against his. It was a longed kiss. Finn caressed Poe’s curls, feeling how he smiled in the kiss to this. Poe was reticent of letting Finn’s lips go, but they both needed the air.

-Hey- he greeted him, breathing for air, his hair messy. He looked gorgeous, like insanely gorgeous.

-Hey- Finn smiled, heavily breathing.

-How was the mission?- he asked, convincing himself that he could have Finn for his own later. He wanted to make clear how very much he missed him on every space of his anatomy. Finn had an amused look in his eyes, knowing exactly what his boyfriend was thinking.

-It was a complete success. Let me introduce you some friends we did along the way- he lead him to Jannah and presented him the whole squad proudly.

Rey and Ben went out of the Falcon to meet Leia waiting for them, along with more people. Ben tried to appear formal in public, but Leia squeezed him in a big hug, making he complain with a soft “Mum!” to what she laughed and squeezed him harder, as he hugged her back with a goofy smile. Rey smiled at the picture and the she felt dragged to a squeezing hug when Leia let Ben go. Aadara decided to go for a hug too, since Leia started it and she pounced over Ben, making him laugh.

-I missed your stupid face- she dropped, still hugged to him.

-I missed your stupid face too- he teased back.

-Everything alright?- she wanted to know. She could tell for the way he hugged her back, the tone of his voice, he was. (Maybe she did pry a little). He nodded. –Are you…?- she looked at him.

-I’m home- he just said. She nodded, not wanting to push him too much. They watched Rey give the way finder to Leia. –I should probably go to report the mission- he said a little awkwardly.- See you later?- he wanted to know.

-Sure- she nodded.- Let me say hello to Rey really quick and I will be back to my duties- she smiled. He watched her approach Rey and then hugged her laughing, making the brunette laugh too. He smiled at the sight.

-Solo- A familiar voice called next to him.

-Hux- he replied. They watched the interaction between the two girls in silence. A less tense silence than usually. There was a conversation hanging between the two of them, both knew it, but neither of them wanted to give up to the other. It had become a habit. One hard to break.

-Well…-they both started at the same time, interrupting each other. They stared annoyed at the other.

-I guess the mission was successful?- Hux started, in an irritated conversational tone. Ben rolled his eyes internally. He and his pompous manners.

-Yes- he replied a little bothered. He sighed, knowing that this conversation was to be held, at some point. He wanted to talk? He was not running from the conversation then.

-Aadara dragged me here, just to be clear- he continued.

-I figured you didn’t come all the way here to tell me how much you’ve missed me- he teased Hux.

He knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help himself, it was too easy. This was one of the reasons why he and Poe got along when the first met. Hux groaned in response.

-Look, what I wanted to say, if you have finished with your passive-aggressive conversational shit, is that I know we have a past. I was an asshole, you were an asshole, everything was shitty. Now we will probably have to work together again. I’m not asking you to be best friends or anything, we will have to work on that, but maybe a truce is a good start.- he pointed out.

-There was no need to curse- Hux looked at him with disgust.- Also, it’s a very convenient way to put all down. Shitty things? You use to foce choke me every time you throw a tantrum. I am not going to trust you out of nowhere because suddenly you feel guilty.- he frowned.

-That’s… fair, I guess. – Ben sighed- I know you don’t like force users, I can’t blame you. I am to blame for that, that’s for sure. I am sorry for all the things I did to you. But you should admit you did your part. I know you did plot behind my back to kill me, don’t bother to deny it.

-You knew?- Hux seemed genuinely surprised, not denying it for a second- And why you did nothing?- he wanted to know.

-I wanted to see you try- Ben grinned. Hux raised an eyebrow to his smug declaration, but finally he snorted a little. Ben smile got wider and before they realized they were laughing. Aadara and Rey turned their heads to watch the scene, concerned.

-What is going on?-Ada asked Rey, her eyes still on Ben and Armitage laughing in company.

-I wish I knew-she replied, not believing her eyes either.

-So what do you say, we can give it a try?- Ben finally looked at Hux, offering his hand.

-I guess- he finally said.- But I will be watching you, Solo- he warned.

-I was counting on it- he smirked.

The hangar became noisy, a TIE fighter approached, and everyone pointed their weapons at it. Leia and Kaydel ran to the encounter. Everyone held their breaths until the ship opened up and a man exited, his hands up.

-Don’t shoot! –he begged. – I’m the spy- he declared. Leia made a sign and the weapons lowered.

-Mitaka?- Hux and Ben frowned at the same time, not believeing they would see the man again.

A second person exited the ship, chromed armour, no helmet. A tall woman, with short blonde hair and her hands in the air. People pointed their weapons again.

-She’s with me!- Mitaka clarified. After a moment of hesitation, the weapons were lowered once again.

Leia approached them both and started talking with them, giving some commands to people nearby about how to proceed. Hux found himself walking towards them before realize it. Leia turned to him with a little smile.

-I will leave you three a moment, but I expect to meet Mr.Mitaka and Miss Phasma in my office soon enough, would you be so kind to guide them Mr.Hux? Once the greeting is over, of course- she turned with a smirk on her lips, heading to her office. Hux was grateful for the display of trust that Leia showed on him. He turned to look at Mitaka and Pahsma, not believing they were standing there.

-Glad to have you back on board, Mitaka- he said shaking his hand.

-General Hux- he replied, the habit.

-Not a General anymore. It’s just Hux now- he pointed out, smiling. Miktaka nodded. –I’m glad to see you again, my fiend- he smiled, hugging her out of nowhere. He was not conscious of how much he’d missed her until he saw her again. Phasma snorted at this.

-You have changed, indeed- she sounded amused. She returned the hug, none the less. Hux laughed.

-So you were the spy the whole time- he looked at Mitaka.- I should’ve imagined. It was a risky move, but I’m glad you made it- he nodded. – How you fit in all this, it’s the only thing I don’t understand- he said looking at Phasma.- No offence.

-None taken- she smiled- I discovered Mitaka, you’ll see. I knew he won’t last without my help, so I did assist him. I had to get him out before it was too late. And it’s all a mess since you left- she sighed- the Knights of Ren took control, It’s madness- she declared, shaking her head.

-Let’s go, let’s not keep General Organa waiting- he made a gesture to them to follow him. –Who replaced me, after I left?- he asked, curious about the answer.

-Pryde- Phasma spilled, knowing Hux would not be amused. And she was not wrong, he made a displeased noise.

-I almost pity them- he put a fancy smile. He felt so relieved to be where he was, his resolution intensified. He showed them the way. –I will see you later, then. Good luck- he dismissed them.


	22. War preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance prepares for battle.   
> Goodbyes, endaring moments and some surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Here is another chapter. We approach the end slowly but steady. I know the chapter is maybe a little long, but I wanted to write some cute scenes for everyone. I am so excited for what is coming! I hope you like it so far <3

After speaking to Mitaka and Phasma, Leia called a general meeting to share some of the info they gave her about the fleet and Exegol. Apparently, there was a strategy, called the Last Order, consisting on sending the large fleet, armed with several Star Destroyers, invading every last one planet on the galaxy, demanding submission or extinction. The fleet counted with sith followers to reinforce the First Order staff. It was not great news, but there it was. They should fight for the chance of freedom and hope for the galaxy. That meant the battle was approaching, and they should do preparations.

Leia named some new charges, making Poe General, as well as Finn. She also commanded to prepare the Resistance fleet and all the people for battle. Rey would lead the fleet to Exegol with the wayfinder in an X-Wing. Some ships arrived to support their forces to battle, but they were not a large amount of them, leaded by Maz Kanata, who helped with the organization. Finn told Leia about his plan of a trooper riot, and she agreed, but since she could not go to battle without two of her Generals, she advised Finn to take Jannah and her squad with him, and once it was all arranged, the goodbyes were in order.

-Finn!- Poe called from behind. He turned to look at him- I know, I know, it’s General now. Stars, I am dating a General. That sounds so fancy- he chattered, making Finn laugh.

-Well, you are a General as well, so we are fancy together- a soft smile crossed his face. He was nervous for the mission and for leaving Poe behind, but he needed to do this.

-A power couple- Poe agreed, laughing. Finn nodded.- Hey, so before you go…- Poe stopped. He knew Finn was new to relationships, and he moved to his room recently, he did not wanted to scare him away, but he felt he was the one for him, and he wanted to show it to him without sounding too serious. Kriff! He was a mess. Finn stared at him concerned.

-Hey, are you alright, babe?- Finn cupped Poe’s face carefully with a soft look on his eyes. Poe’s heart melted on sight. He made a strangled noise and nodded. He tried to focus and cooled down.

-I wanted you to have this- he opened the chain around his neck and offered it to Finn. It was his mother’s ring. He planned to give it to the person he would share his life with. And maybe it was too soon, but Finn was going to battle, and so was him, and this was important for him. Finn looked at the ring and then to Poe, a little surprised, knowing the story behind that ring.

-Are you sure?- he wanted to know.

-Absolutely- Poe smiled, nodding. Finn felt a wave of love and affection towards his boyfriend. This was a great deal for him, it meant a lot. Poe tried to put the chain around Finn’s neck, but Finn was taller and he had to crouch a little, with a smile. Then he stood, looking at the ring hanging from his neck.

-I will take care of it- he promised. – And you, take care too, alright? General reckless- he pinched, making Poe smirk.

-I will. Take care you too. Come back to me. In one piece, if possible- he joked. Finn laughed and leaned to kiss him, slowly and sweet.

-I will my dear- he promised. He walked to the ship after another kiss. Poe wanted to hold him for another, but he knew he had to go. He watched the ship go, a nostalgic smile on his face. He felt a sigh by his side, founding Kaydel standing there too.

-It’s hard to let them go- she said, dreamy, squeezing his arm. Poe smiled at her gesture and they walked away.

* * *

-I want to go to the battle field- Aadara spoke confident when got Leia’s attention. She could see this conversation coming.

-Are you sure? You are valuable here, in your post. Your work is important. A war can be fought in many ways- Leia spoke wisely.

-I am. Armitage is going to the battle field, so am I. Where he goes I will follow- she had that fire in her eyes. A daring, bold, reckless spark. Leia felt proud to recognize it. She nodded, knowing she had made up her mind.

-I imagine you had some training- Leia raised her eyebrows. Aadara nodded.- Well then. There is going to be a land squad. General Finn will command you when he comes back, until then Lieutenant Laashab will be in charge. Follow your orders- she warned. Aadara nodded,her eyes open in innocence, a remembrance of the little girl she once were. –Be safe out there- she hugged the blonde, a motherly instinct suddenly awaken.

-I will, I promise- she whispered with a smile. They both heard steps approaching and turned, to find Armitage walking towards them.

-Oh, you are here. Wonderful.- he started looking at both the women. Aadara frowned not sure of what he meant. –I wanted to ask you something, General. If I may, of course, I know you are busy.

-You have my attention, Mr. Hux- she looked at him.

-I wanted to celebrate a marriage ceremony before we leave. Something small. If there is not much trouble. I know it would meant a lot to Ada if you could do it. We can ask someone else, if it is not possible- he explained. Aadara felt surprised to this. Leia evaluated Hux for a second.

-I will find a moment, maybe tonight? But you need at least two witness- she spoke.

-Can I…? If you excuse us for a second, General- Aadara reacted, getting out of her initial commotion, taking Armitage apart for a conversation. Then she stared at him with a warning in her eyes- What in the Maker’s name are you doing?- she demanded.

-I asked to marry you, you can’t be that surprised- he replied.

-Have you thought about asking me first about doing it out of the sudden? Like tonight??- she controlled her tone, knowing that Leia watched from afar, an amused look on her face.

-We are going to battle. Tomorrow. If I am to die, I would like to die your husband- his blue eyes pierced hers. She blushed, moved by his words.

-Don’t say that! You are not going to die. I won’t allow it – she protested.

-It’s a possibility, you know it as well as I do-he sighed.- I also thought about changing my last name to take yours, instead of you taking mine. I heard is a tradition in Chandrila, and I wanted to honor it, since we started our love there- he declared. Aadara smiled to this detail.

-But are you sure? A name is part of who you are, after all. Are you sure you want to change that?-she asked.

-Yes. My last name, is something my father gave me. You know I despised the man. Armitage Hux is who I was trained to be. It felts who I was, my past. Armitage Vuss sounds like the man I want to become. My future.- he confessed with a smile. A true smile, one that reached his eyes. Aadara closed the distance between them to kiss him. She was happy in her heart for hearing those words from him. Then she became conscious of the current situation and let go of the kiss. She turned to Leia.

-Alright, then. Two witness-she nodded.

-Congratulations to the both of you- the woman smiled.

* * *

The ceremony was at midnight, Aadara chose Kaydel to be her witness, and Armitage chose Phasma. Anyway, the ones closer to them assisted to the ceremony: Poe,Rey, Ben, Mitaka, Larma, Chewie and Leia, that officed the ceremony. Aadara missed having Rose and Finn over, but she knew they were on a mission to save the galaxy. She hoped to have the chance to celebrate with them.

Once Leia ended her speech about the importance of love, mostly in times like this, in the middle of war, and named them man and wife, they kissed. Everyone clapped. Poe whistled above the applause, making them smile. Aadara felt unreal knowing she was married now, but Kaydel hugging Armitage and welcoming him to the family took all her attention. He seemed so surprised he put a funny face. Kaydel laughed at this.

-Did you get that?- she turned to Poe, who had a holocam.

-Hell yeah, I’m playing that face in a loop for the wed video.- He laughed. Armitage threw daggers at him for that. –Oh, don’t look at me like that Huxie. Here is a deal, you can make the holo vid for my wedding, how about that?- he offered.

-Fine by me, but is Finn you should ask, you know- he replied, pompous, planning how to prank Poe in revenge for that shot.

-Hey, congratulations!- Rey approached the couple to hug them, Aadara thrilled, Armitage a little awkward. –Now that I think about it, if you consider Ben a big brother of shorts, that technically would made him and Armitage brothers in law- she thought out loud. Poe turned the camera to capture Ben’s reaction. He looked serious with Millicent in his arms (Hux insisted and the cat had a soft side for Ben that nobody expected).

-Thrilling- he declared with a sigh as Millicent purred, ignoring everything else around.

-What do you think Hux? Aren’t you thrilled to have Ben in your family?- Poe asked off camera, recording the ginger. He rolled his eyes.

-The feeling is mutual, Solo- he spitted.

-Oh, c’mon, is a happy day, one smile for the camera?- Poe teased.

-Give me that!- Armitage stepped forward, but Poe was faster and dodged him, running away while he chased him. Rey and Ada laughed at the sight.

-I’m happy for you but you have a terrible taste- said Ben kissing Aadara’s cheek. – And you have carried him to the family, so now you have to make up for it- he teased.

-Fuck off, you will end up getting along- she smiled at him.

-Oh, such a mouth! I’m going to tell my mom you said that- he joked.

-First, Kaydel swears way more than I do and you know it, second, I fucking dare you to- she bitted.

-Mom!- Ben turned to find her with a look while Aadara hitted him.

-Auch, that one hurt- he complaint.

-I had a good teacher- she smiled.- Are you going to tell your mom now?- she teased with a grin. Rey laughed.

-You are not funny- He mumbled- And I can fight my own battles.

-Meet me outside- she clenched her fists joking. Ben made a gesture like he accepted the challenge, but then he lifted Aadara from the floor over his shoulder, while she yelled at him to put her back down. He walked around with her kicking in the air like nothing happened. Rey and Kaydel laughed watching at them, while Poe recorded the whole thing.

-What a pair, I can only imagine how would have been dealing with them as kids- Poe spoke off camera.

-Intense- replied Leia from the back, a glass of liquor on her hand as she shipped, for dramatical effect. They all laughed.

The night was festive, but they retired soon, as they should rise bright and early for battle.

* * *

When the first sun rays brightened, Rey was already awoken. She was nervous for the battle ahead, for leading the fleet. But above everything, she wanted to have her lightsaber prepared. She made some adjustments and she looked at it with satisfaction. She had built it hershelf, introducing some novelties, as the switching device, which was a new, safer addition. She triggered the handle and the yellow blade appeared. The flux was stable and Rey smiled, beholding the glow.

-Ready to go?- Ben voice came from the door. She turned the lightsaber off and put it on her hip.

-As ready as one can be- she gave him a soft smile.

-We would be fine. I got your back- Ben looked at her. – Not that you need it, but you know what I mean…- he mumbled, nervously. She just stared at him with a bigger smile. She loved how nervous he could get under her gaze. He was so sweet.

-I know- she took pity on him and stopped him before he would elaborate further, touching his arm. She saw Leia approaching. She imagined she wanted to say goodbye to Ben, so she left them alone.

* * *

-Before you go, I thought about giving you this- Leia tended Ben a little package. Ben opened it, revealing a lightsaber. – This is temporary; you should build your own again, since you got rid of your old one, so you better take care of it, I want it back in good shape- she warned. Ben looked at his mother. This was her lightsaber. He have never looked at it that close. She was very careful about it, especially when he was a young boy, but he had seen her practice with it, it was quite an image. She was a fierce warrior, and a fierce master, while training Rey and him. Strict but fair. He took the saber with reverence.

-Yes, master- he bowed his head a little, as sign of respect. Leia felt proud at this. She cupped his son’s face looking at his eyes.

-Be careful, Ben. Be safe. May the force be with you, always- she smiled. He smiled back, and hugged her.

* * *

Rey was piloting the X-wing, knowing that as the way finder indicated, the final destination was near. It has been a hell of a ride, but everyone was safe, and that was important. She felt a huge responsabilitie, and as she approached the end of the path, she also sensed darkness, stronger as they arrived. She knew that Ben could feel it too, from his X-wing.

_“We will fight it. Together”_ he spoke in her mind. She felt a little better after this. Then she saw a planet, the lighting striking all over the surface: Exegol.


	23. Exegol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Exegol takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I took my time to write this, this chapter is INTENSE.  
> This fic started with the story of Aadara and Hux, but as I went on with the story I thought about the other characters and their arcs, and that is why now they don't have as much protagonism as before. I don't know if you liked it or not, but I felt I should make justice for the others too, so that is partly why this chapters has so many scenes. 
> 
> Also, when I saw TROS and wanted to add it to the fic, I figured the battle in a very different way that in the movie. My fights scenes are not the best, I am aware, but I hope they are decent enough, at least.  
> Also, I wanted to add that in the canon of this fic the battle of Crait never took place, so I hope that explains some questions. That been said, enjoy!
> 
> PS: there are more chapters to come, the story is not over just yet.

It was not hard to sneak in the ship, neither to get some trooper uniforms. It had been some hesitation at the beginning, but Finn convinced the squad that it would be the last time they would have to wear one of those armors, and they agreed to. They were to free people. The revolution had started. They patrolled the halls as they required them to long ago. It was not difficult to find out that they were going to Exegol, peaking from conversations here and there. They were invisible. And they were not. But troopers in the ships were taken for granted when there was not security breaches or an actual combat. They would make them regret that. Troopers had their own canteen, which was perfect. When everybody was eating Finn jumped to a table and started talking. He was dubious at the beginning, but he gained confidence.

-Fellow companions! I want to give you testimony today. That other life is possible for us. For you. One were you don’t have to wear a helmet forever. One were you get to have a name. A family- he noticed that many eyes turned to him with his last words. There were murmurs about reconditioning, but they were hushed and the others looked at him with interest.- I used to be like you. I marched for them. I was trained by them. We were ripped from our families. Trained to kill for them. But I refused. I escaped the First Order. And now I have my own people. My own family. My own cause. And I think is fair to give you the chance to do the same. – he spoke. The silence was overwhelming, full of uncertainty, fear but also hope.

-You are FN-2187. The traitor.- someone yelled form the back.

-My name is Finn- he replied without flickering. – And I did not come alone to give testimony. –he helped Jannah climb the table and he went back to the floor. He gave her a cheering smile. She swallowed.

-My name is Jannah. I was a field operation chief. I was head of my squad. All I had ever knew was the First Order. The fear. The darkness. The loss of friends on the field. I gave my life to a cause I did not believe in. But when I was commanded to kill some innocent people, it all changed before my eyes, and I saw it clear. So I dropped my weapons and left. And there has not been a second ever since where I regretted my choice. Not a single one.- she invited Jenn to take the word, going up as she went down.

-My name is Jenn. I was in Jannah’s squad. I am the youngest one. All I’ve known is the First Order. And I did not think about it. Neither of us usually do. But when I saw Jannah drop her weapons and walked away, I hesitated for the first time in my life. She was the chief. She was leaving. She always did what was best for our squad, she kept us safe. Should I follow her? Or should I follow my orders? I chose her. Now I have a name. Now we all do. I chose it myself. We all do our choices now- said looking to the squad with a smile. Johan took the word next. He had a nervous smile, his blonde hair falling on his face. He put it back.

-I’m Johan. I was with Jannah and Jenn when all happened. I did not hesitate in following Jannah. I will never do. But since we left the order, they taught me the important of questioning oneself. Both actions and thoughts.- he left the table and Jane went up with enthusiasm.

-Hi everyone! I’m Jane. I am part of Jannah’s squad. And I say I am because we still a squad even when we are no longer in the Order. We are each other’s families, and I think it’s nice- she jumped down, making some people laugh with her gesture. John took her place, always serious and solemn.

-I’m John. I have not much to add to any of this. We make our own decisions now. We fight for the Resistance now.- he declared. There started the murmur. June went up to the table while John still stood there, a little mortified for the audience’s reaction.

-HEY!- she caught the other’s attention- Yes, we do fight with the Resistance. It was OUR choice. As is your choice. It should be. No one wants to force you do anything you wouldn’t do. No one should. –there were nods in the public. She started to walk down, but she stopped and turned- I’m June, by the way. –then she reunited with John down, palming his shoulder. Joanne and Jan went up at the same time, holding hands.

-I’m Joanne- she waved.

-I’m Jan- they waved too.

-We are here because of Finn. And Jannah. We hesitate to wear these again- she made a gesture to her armor.

-But then our friends reminded us how was it like. To wear it. To walk this shoes. Your shoes.- they took a deep breath. Joanne rubbed their back on the sly. They smiled at her, nodding thankfully.- And, as June said, You should have a choice. You should have a say. We all should-they looked at Joanne.

-So before you go out there, to kill for them. To die for them- She pointed the First Order symbol on the wall- You should remember that.

-Because I guarantee you, for them, you are only a number-Jan added.

-And it’s the one written on your uniform- Joanne completed. They went down. Finn thanked all of them for their testimonies. He knew it was not easy. Then Jannah stood up in a chair, and pointed one by her side with the head. Finn smiled as he stood up with her. Soon all of them were standing up, looking at the other troopers, waiting for their response. Some doubted. Some started standing up. Some with confidence. Some with a little shake. But they stood up. They all stood up with them. The whole squad smiled proudly to each other.

-What goes next?- a tall woman spoke from the front.

-Here is what we are going to do…- Finn and Jannah started.

* * *

They were expecting them when they arrived to Exegol. The X wings were ready for battle. Poe commanded them. Rey and Ben helped a little, but they needed to go down to face the Kinghts of Ren. Poe knew that they would be helpful down there. He wished upon the stars that Finn was alright, wherever he was, and engaged for battle.

They had loses. And they had them quickly. He commander orders to the remaining fleet, but he knew they wouldn’t hold much.

-There are more coming. Someone had being hearing our signal. Our cry for help. –he convinced himself. In the mist of engine smoke and shots he did not felt optimistic. He had almost given up hope. Almost. But then, it happened.

Out of nowhere, thousands of ships appeared. There were plenty of them, with their guns ready. Each one was different to the next. He recognized some of them. There was Lando’s. And Zorii’s. He felt the smile on his face before realizing he had it on. He laughed, overwhelmed.

-Did you miss me, fly boy?- Rose’s voice sounded in his communicator. He howled of joy in response, hearing Rose laughing.

-Turns out galaxy did not run out of hope, after all- Zorii spoke.

-Let’s give them the message- Poe spoke with a confident smile.

* * *

Rey and Ben went to the Sith temple underground of the planet, since there was no signs of the Knights on the field. There was something there, they could feel it. And they would face it. Together.

They arrived to a throne room, pretty much like the one in which Snoke was killed. Rey pulled Ben’s sleeve, pointing a tank with both of the parts of Snoke’s body, conserved in a fluid, probably bacta. Ben felt a chill down his spine. Then they saw a figure before them. A ghost, but not quite. It was more corporeal than a ghost should be. Ben frowned.

-Who are you?- his voice echoed in the chamber.

-I am all the voices you’ve ever heard in your head- the figure responded, a hood over its head. He remove it, to show his face.

Rey was confused, but Ben knew who he was. Other time known as Sheev Palpatine, he was Darth Sidius, the Emperor. His grandfather, Anakin, killed him, saving his uncle Luke and, that way turning to the light side of the force. His parents told them the story when he was a boy. And now… Now he was here. Somehow. If it was true, if he was all the voices in his head, then he was more of a ghost.

-And soon, I will live again and rule the galaxy- he drew a hideous smile on his face, placing his hand in a strange artefact, part of one of the temple’s pillars. It seemed Sith. It had to been destroyed, whatever it did, to prevent him to return.

-We will not let that happen- said Rey, lighting her saber. Ben did the same, facing the Lord Sith. He just laughed and took his own lightsaber, the red blade shining against his face. Then, Rey and Ben felt a presence behind them. They turned, alert, expecting to find the Knights of Ren, only to face Luke Skywalker behind them. After the initial surprise Rey took Luke’s lightsaber from her belt to offer it to him, just as she did, time ago. This time he took it, with a nod and lighted it on, facing Palpatine with them.

-My father killed you once- Luke spoke- you controlled them. You tried to draw me to the dark side through him, and so you did to my nephew. And you tried with my apprentice as well. But I’m here now. Let them out of this.- he warned. Palpatine’s smile got wider. They engaged for a fight, the buzz of their lightsabers filling the air. Sparks flew through the air, as Ben and Rey behold the fight, knowing the Knights were not far. When they made their appearance, they went to encounter them, but Ben made a gesture to Rey.

-I got this. It should be me- he spoke, wielding his mother’s lightsaber. Rey frowned to this, but she got not much time to argue, since Luke found himself in trouble, so she charged against the sith to help him. Rey attaked the old man, as well as Luke did, but he was fast. In a specially rough defense move, he made a gesture with his hand and Luke flew to hit a rock, falling to the floor. Rey yelled, helpless, dodging an attack from Palpatine, who gave her no truce. 

He threw lightning at her, but she dissolved it with the force. That gave her courage to resist his invites. But he managed to knock her to the floor, making her freeze with the force.

-You could join me. That throne would be yours one day- he spoke.- You have seen the dark side. You could be powerful there.

-I am powerful here.- he replied, the sweat falling through her hair, doing her best efforts to fight his force with her own, but it was useless. She thought for one second, she was to die there. But if she was to die, she will fight, until the bitter end.

-Are you?- Palpatine looked at her for a few seconds- Who are you, anyway? You are no one, you are from nowhere. You are no menace to me. I am all the Sith- he declared, as a lot of dark presences rubled from all around, ghosts of past Siths, fussing him. Rey closed her eyes.

 _“Be with me”_ she begged, channeling her force. _“Be with me”_ she breathed deep. _“Be with me”_ a tear fall across her cheek. She felt the force responding. It was working. She heard a thousand voices. All cheering her. Telling her to stand up and fight. Giving her strength to stand. She opened her eyes, seeing their faces. All the Jedis surrounded her, shielding her from Palpatine.

-I am Rey, from Jakku- her voice sounded with a thousand echoes, as she stood back on her feet.- And I am all the Jedi- she faced him, looking right into his eyes. She attacked him, making go back, her strength renewed. She felt powerful, full of energy, throwing attack after another, barely stopped by him. She almost got him, but he dodged. She saw Luke moving from the corner of her eye. She turned to seeing him destroy the Sith artefact, using his force. The pillar crumbled, distracting Palpatine, which she used to plunge her saber on his side. He screamed and fell to the ground. Rey took her saber off him and ran to Luke.

-Are you alright?- she wondered to her old master. He nodded. They turned to find Ben, slightly injured, but well, walking towards them.

-It’s over- he announced. Rey smiled at him.

But then Palpatine moved, pointing at Ben. A lightning came out of his hand, but it did not strike Ben, since Luke got himself in the middle. Luke fall to a side, Rey trying to heal him, while Ben went straight to Palpatine, striking him with his saber, making sure he was dead this time, making his head roll. He went to check on Rey and Luke, to find Rey crying.

-There is no use- Luke spoke with a sad smile. -Let me go, my time has come- his breath was superficial. –I hope you forgive me, for everything- he looked at Ben, who grabbed his hand, nodding. He sacrificed himself for him, just like his grandfather did for him.

-Go in peace, master Skywalker- Rey spoke. And in her arms, holding on his nephew hand, Luke Skywaker died. Tears were shed for his honorable death, and then his body disappeared out of thin air. Ben and Rey knew that it meant he transcended in the force.

Rey stood to look at Ben, lifting her hand to heal his wounds. He looked at her, a smile on his eyes and his face as his wounds disappeared, his eyes scanning her features. He placed a hand on her face, cupping her cheek. Her heart somersaulted on her chest, and she pulled him closer, tasting his lips with hers, a soft kiss that heated up soon enough, her legs around his waist. When they broke the kiss they had big smiles on their faces.

* * *

On the ground it was a reigning chaos. The goal was to make the Dreadnought fall, but the Sith cultist troops were an obstacle. Finn marched with a large army of deserted troopers, giving orders through the coms. Armitage had a blaster rifle and posted in a high location, covering the field fighters. He was fast, and he was sharp. He had the mission to guarantee Jannah and Finn approaching a side gate to introduce some explosives as the fight developed. It was not hard. He shoot a cultist that got way too close to Aadara before responding Finn’s command.

-In position. I got your backs. There is a clear way on your left- he informed.

-Got it. Don’t blink- Finn joked. He smiled slightly to the joke.

-Copy that, General.- he replied. It was mostly clear, but still, he shot some enemies that were potentially going to get in the way (as the ones who actually did).

A soldier with a flamethrower came to cut their way, but it was shot before he could reach Finn’s perimeter. The gate was close, but it was hard to open. After a few tries and a lot of shots from them and Armitage they put one of the explosives on the gate, detonated it and armed the rest of them (with enough potency to blow the whole thing) and threw them inside while Armitage admonished them for their recklessness and urge them to run away.

The explosion was quite a lot, luckily, Zorii and Rose picked up Jannah and Finn and they were safe. The expansive wave replicate in the field, even Armitage felt it. The good news was that the Dreadnought fell, and was inoperative, the bad news was that it wasn’t the main ship with the communications, if they deactivated the right one, the whole fleet would be useless.

-Put us back on the field, this isn’t over- Finn told Zorii.

-Who is this?- asked Jannah, pointing a little anzellan, who greeted her with a “Hey hey!”.

-That is Babu Frik- explained Zorii- and I’m Zorii Bliss, how are you doing?- she gave Jannah a dashing smile that made her blush.

-Smooth, but not the time- Finn pointed out.

-What happened to romanticism?- Rose asked.

-We are in the middle of a war. In a battle!- he replied. Zorii rolled her eyes, descending.

-Try not to die out there- she told the former troopers. She realized Rose was going to go with them- Where are you going?- she asked.

-What you mean? There is a battle out there!- Rose argued.

-And I need you on the guns, how is your aim?- she grinned. Rose put a shining smile. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Aadara had aced a lot of targets, but it seemed not to come to an end. She felt exhausted, but the fight was far from over. She advanced to a post with other fighters. She encountered Beaumont barricaded nearby.

-What are the orders?- she asked above the noise.

-We should retreat that way- he pointed the direction. She nodded. But then she realized that Armitage was in the opposite direction. And the Dreadnought was gone, so he was not covering Finn anymore. She had to warn him. She tune to his com channel.

-Armie, take your weapons and retreat to the west.- she said. She waited. Nothing. –Armie?- Silence. She swore out loud. She picked up a riffle and went towards the height plane in which she saw him last. She advanced on the edges of the battle, making the faster way to him. When she climbed there were an explosion. Her stomach fell. She hoped he was alright, but she had to reach him before anything else happened. She heard people cheering in the field. Then the shots stopped. The battle was over? She had no time to figure it out, she had to find her husband, and she had to do it fast.

* * *

The explosion made him flew a few meters, his ears hurt and beeped. His blaster was out of reach. He tried to grab it, but a sound of a charging blaster stopped him. He turned to find a figure before him, pointing at him with the blaster. Pryde.

He hated the man guts. He made his life impossible growing up, and it did not change when he became lieutenant first and General later. He was annoying and a fanatic, he reasoned that the sith cultist probably had much to do with him. His audition came back just to hear the man complain about him, how he was a disgrace and on and on. Great. He guessed he was dying there. At least he had some happiness, even if it was short.

-TRAITOR!!- he heard Pryde saying. Then he prepared for the blaster shoot. He heard the sound and closed his eyes, his last thought for Aadara and Millicent. They would have each other, at least. But the hit did not came. He opened his eyes to find Pryde on the ground with a blaster shot on his back and his wife with fire on her eyes, holding a smoking blaster. He couldn’t help but smile, even if it was a little.

-You have my back and I have yours- Aadara smirked.

-Kriff, I love you, my beautiful wife- he stood up to kiss her, holding her in his arms. She kissed him back, with a happy noise.

-I think the battle is over- she whispered on his neck.

-Well, more time for us- he purred on her ear. She laughed.

-But we shouldn’t take long- she warned.

-Just one more kiss- he looked at her, raising his eyebrows. Kriff, she couldn’t say no to that.


	24. After the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has ended! Victory! Our characters celebrate and some news are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter was an easy one, I was looking foward to write it. Lots of fluff and joy, deserved, if you asked me. I hope you like it, but know this is not the end, there would be a final chapter to add at this one. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading <3

The return to Ajan Kloss was fast. Everybody started celebrating. The battle was over. The war was over. They won. There was some work ahead but, the future was optimistic.

Kaydel was waiting in the landing track, knowing that Rose was alive and well. She just had missed her very much. She couldn’t wait to hold her in her arms. Some ships started landing and she looked for Rose in the crowd. Then, while looking, she felt two arms wrap her and her wife jumped on her, kissing her cheek. She smiled brightly and held her.

-Honey! I’ve missed you. – she started covering Rose with kisses as she laughed.

-Oh, I’ve missed you too. My lovely star- Rose kissed Kaydel’s lips with enthusiasm, which Kaydel reciprocate. When they stopped the kiss, they remained hugged, enjoying each other’s touch.

-You are a hero, I heard about all the allies you managed to bring to battle, I am so proud!- Kaydel caressed Rose’s face. She shook her face.

-I am not the only hero, everybody won this battle, even if they were not in the field. We had nothing to do if you were not in the coms managing transmissions- she smiled. It was Kaydel’s turn to shake her head.

-You are too humble, my flower- she kissed her cheek, enjoying her scent, stars, she missed her!- Come, there are some people that I want you to meet, they have helped me with the coms. Meet Mitaka and Phasma.- She introduced them, they shook hands formally, First Order’s formalities still strong within them, though they were getting used to the Resistance slowly. For instance, Mitaka allowed himself to smile often, it was harder for Phasma, but Kaydel managed to make her smile once or twice this past few hours, which she considered quite an achievement, since she was too rigid, at least at first. Rose smiled at both of them, and while Mitaka did smile back, Phasma just nodded. They would get there, Kaydel thought.

* * *

Aadara got out of the ship followed by her husband. She saw the crowd of people in the hangar, all celebrating, hugging and cheering, trying to find her sister, with little luck. Her concentration was broke when Poe came around to hug her, surprising her and making her laugh. When he was done hugging her, he hugged Armitage, who looked at Aadara, sighed, and hugged Poe back.

-Well done, both of you. Your General is proud- he smiled and then he threw a funny glare to Armitage. – Wow, Gingersnaps has a hickie, you didn’t lose time back there, huh?- he laughed.

-No, I do not!- said Armitage defensively. Aadara leaned to him a little.

-Yeah, you do, sorry about that- she whispered. That made him sigh a little, but a little smile appeared on his lips.

-I’d love to stay and chat but I really should find Finn- Poe said before leave running. Aadara and Armitage looked at him disappear in the crowd.

-Let’s find Kaydel- said Aadara grabbing his hand.

It was not hard to find Kaydel, she was speaking with Phasma at the moment, and Phasma standed out the crowd, she was the taller person around and her clear blonde hair was hard to miss. Kaydel left the group to find Aadara half way and hug her, lifting her on the air. Aadara’s laugh filled the air, as her sister swing her around.

-My reckless sister-Kaydel said with a smile.- I am so glad you came back in one piece. You have tendency to mess around- she added.

-Hey! That is so not true- Aadara complaint. But she was interrupted by a very happy Rose, hugging her. – Rose! We missed you so much here- Aadara said, muffed by Rose’s shoulder.

-I’ve missed you guys so much- Rose replied. Kaydel joined the hug, happily.

In the meanwhile, Armitage greeted Phasma and Mitaka and watched them hug. The three women turned to look at him.

-What are you doing?-Kaydel looked at Armitage.

-Get your ass here- Aadara made a gesture with her head. Rose just smiled at him encouragingly. He felt a little insecure.

-C’mon, you are family now!- Kaydel complained seeing his hesitance. – I will drag you in here if I have to- she smiled. He finally got to them and they included him in the hug. He was a little akward at first, but it felt good. He smiled to the feeling. Belonging. And that brought him a little peace that he did not know he was looking for.

-Oh, you are family now?- Rose asked carefully.

-They got married before the battle- Kaydel snitched.

-But we will celebrate again, we promise. We missed you. And Finn. I really wanted you to be there. We are sisters now- Aadara explained to Rose.

-I wish Paige was here, she would like you- Rose smiled at Aadara. The blonde smiled to Rose fondly.

-This is getting a little weird- Kaydel declared, since the four of them were still hugged.

-I was afraid to point that out, but since you feel the same way…- Armitage started. He and Kaydel left the hug while Rose and Aadara booed them, hugged to each other.

-C’mon, join the hug!- Aadara spoke to Mitaka and Phasma.

–We won! Celebrate!- Rose animated. Mitaka joined happily, but Phasma stood still.

-Phasma, c’mon! Don’t be like that! No hard feelings, I promise- Aadara looked at the former Capitan.

-I still don’t like you very much- she declared, joining the hug, a bit blushed.

-You do! Don’t be shy!- Aadara laughed. Phasma sighed.

* * *

Poe found Finn to jump on his arms and kiss him like the world was going to end. Luckily, that wasn’t the case. They kissed and the world stopped. It was magical. And they wouldn’t have it other way. When they separated, they saw Rey, holding hands with Ben. Poe waved to her and she spotted them, running to hug them. The three of them smiled on the hug, relieved that it was finally over. They turned to look at Ben, staring at them, but standing alone. The three of them made him signals to approach, and he did, shyly. Poe dragged him in and he couldn’t help but smile, hugging the rest, feeling light. Free. Happy. Completely happy. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

_“I told you, you are not alone”_ Rey’s voice resonated in his head and his smile got wider.

Eventually, they all reunited, Phasma and Ben saluted each other, got in a conversation, interrupted by Aadara jumping on Ben, making him laugh and Phasma rolled her eyes. Kaydel hugged Finn, Poe and Rey, so did Rose. They introduced Mitaka, that waved a little, shyly. Armitage approached to greet Finn and Rey, shaking hands. Ben approached with intention of hugging him, but Armitage extended his hand and give him a glare that made clear that he was not up to a hug. It all went to hell when Poe appeared and squeezed them both in a hug.

-We hug here, Mr. Formality. Get over it- he teased Armitage.

-You are going to make me regret this, Dameron- he grunted, making both Ben and Poe laugh.

Aadara hugged Finn and Rey with enthusiasm. Rey whispered in her ear and they both left, leaving Finn intrigued. It did not lasted long, since Jannah and the rest of the squad arrived and Finn made the introductions.

* * *

-What do you wanted to tell me?- Aadara smiled at Rey.

-Well, remember what you told me at your sister’s wedding, when the flower crown landed on my lap?- Rey looked at her. She nodded. – It happened- Rey’s smile got wider.

-Really? You and Ben?- Aadara jumped with joy- I am so very happy for the both of you- she hugged the brunette, who hugged her back. Then she frowned, feeling something with the force.

-Aadara-She spoke against her shoulder.

-Yes?- she spoke, still hugging her but letting her go a little.

-I feel something-she started.

-Love? For Ben?- Aadara put her hands together with thrill.

-Yes, but I did not mean that, I feel something with the force, coming from you- she frowned. Aadara looked at her blankly.

-But I don’t have the force…- she looked confused. Rey shook her head.

-No, you don’t. I feel something through the force. It’s odd. It’s like… Like something is growing within you-Rey looked at her and then they both realized.

-You mean…?- Aadara hold her belly. Rey nodded.

-Do you want to see what I mean?- Rey offered her one hand and put the other on Aadara’s belly. Aadara took her hand and connected with Rey’s soul, feeling through her what she meant. It was something little, but something was there. It still did not pump, like herself, or the other people around them, she saw, but it couldn’t be denied. She smiled, tears on her eyes. Rey looked at her eyes, thrilled with the discovery.

-Congratulations- she smiled.

-Thank you- Aadara sobbed. – I would like this to remain between us at least for now- she asked. Rey nodded. – I don’t know how Armitage is going to take the news- she confessed. –We were not planning this, and we haven’t spoken of children.

-Don’t worry. You might be surprised- Rey squeezed her hand, their fingers tangled.- The man loves you beyond measure.- she comforted. – Ben might notice it, too.

-But you can manage him, can you not?- she said with a mischievous smile. Rey laughed at this.

-Hey! – she hit her playfully. Aadara laughed.

* * *

Ben greeted his mother, but a wave of sadness got him when he gave her Luke’s lightsaber. She nodded, knowing what happened. She felt him left through the force. Then he gave her lightsaber back. She put a sad smile and caressed his cheek.

-You did it good, my son. You both did- said looking at Rey. –Come here- she made a gesture indicating them to approach and squeezed them in a hug. – My apprentices. I have nothing else to teach you as a master. You are Jedis of your own right now.- she separated to look at them, her hands on their faces. – A dyad in the force. So rare. So powerful. – she smiled. – Let’s go, today we had loses, but also victories, we should celebrate- she guided them to the party.

* * *

Later that night, when everybody was celebrating the victory, Aadara felt unease. She should talk with her husband, but she was afraid of the unknown. Not because she did not wanted to have kids, she did, she loved children, but knowing Armitage’s childhood traumas she wouldn’t be surprised if he felt otherwise.

-You seem troubled- he spoke from aside, approaching her. – Are you feeling alright, my love?- he put his hands on her shoulders. She encountered his eyes. She needed to tell him.

-There is something you should know…- she started- You may want to have a seat- she suggested. He frowned to this.

-What it is?- he asked, concern shining on his blue eyes.

-I realized this, after the battle, so promise me- she looked at him seriously- promise me you are not going to lecture me about it. You might not like this, but here it comes…- she took a deep breath- I am pregnant, Armitage. Rey noticed something growing inside of me. She assured me it’s little, like a bean. I saw it through her, she showed me. – she looked at him, staring at her blankly. A few seconds went by. – Dear? Armie, say something, please.- she called him.

-Of course- he mumbled, lost in his own thoughts. – That makes sense- he looked at her- all the hornyness and you falling sleep every chance you got... I started to think you were getting sick again, or worse. So that’s it, you are pregnant, thank the Maker- he approached her to hold her in his arms. It was her turn to stare at him blankly.

-So you are alright with this?-she was beyond surprise. –You are not going to say something about going to a battle pregnant? Or not wanting kids? Are you sure? I can go to the medic bay… we can have kids in another time, actually planning it, as you prefer- she put down carefully.

-Well, something I’ve learnt along the way it’s that life can’t be planned as much as one would like, even if you plan everything carefully, things can go wildly different than scheduled- he smiled. –And so as for the kids, I imagined they would come sooner or later-he came closer to her to kiss her jaw with lightness.

-What…? Who are you and what have you done to my husband?- she stared at him while he mocked her a little with a grin.

-Your husband learns fast, and evolves. You saw it first than everyone, you can’t be that surprised- he put his hands on her waist, kissing her cheek, and then leaving light kisses on her neck.

-And how you know that much about pregnancy signs? We didn’t even talk about having kids!-she tried to stayed focus despite his attentions.

-I’ve learnt great deal of that information doing my own research. You see, I figured this day would come, and I wanted to be prepared, and I did not wanted to start that conversation because I thought it might be too soon, I did not wished to scare you. Also, given the recent conversation about my past, I thought it wouldn’t be adequate.-he stopped the kisses to look at her- but if it is not what you wish, we can wait. It’s alright. It’s your decision. Always- he put a soft smile.

-You… you want to have children with me?-she stared at him. He nodded. Her eyes felt wet.

-I would give you the whole galaxy if you asked-he whispered on her ear, drying one of her tears. –And you know I actually meant it- he joked, making her laugh. –So the question should be… do you want to have children with me?- he touched her nose with his.

-Yes. I do. Oh stars, Armie…-she kissed him fondly. He kissed her slowly and thoroughly.

-Do you feel sick on the mornings?-he asked her after they broke the kiss. She shook her head.-Dizzyness? Cramps? Strong odors disturb you?- he checked.

-I am fine- she assured. – You really did a thorough research- she smiled.

-I got you covered- he kissed her cheeks, making her laugh. –Now let’s go, we should share the good news. I think Rose and Kaydel would be thrilled to know they are going to be aunties- he smirked.

* * *

There were many things to be done, but they were postponed a day, in order to honor Luke’s memory. Leia, ben and Rey travelled to Tatoonie to Lars’ home, half buried in the sand. They took Luke’s lightsaber with them, a Jedi’s soul. Leia made a hole in the sand with the force, not to deep, and placed her brother’s lightsaber there, wrapped in a piece of Jedi cloak.

-Goodbye dear brother, I hope you found peace where you are- she spoke. She turned to Ben and Rey- Do you wish to say some words?- they nodded. Rey approached.

-I know we didn’t know too much. You were cranky and moody with me, but you taught me some of the ways of the force, for that I will always be grateful- she made a little bow. Ben came forward.

-You were my Master. The first one I got. And we parted ways, you deceived me and I deceived you. But you gave your life to save mine, and I will never forget it. I wished we had more time. To work it out or to heal, but I guess we didn’t. Rest in peace, Master- he shed a tear. Rey and Leia came closer to him, comforting him, and they buried the saber.

-No one is ever really gone Ben, you should remember that- said Leia rubbing his back. He nodded to it. He saw Rey talking to a woman, and walked towards them.

-I’m Rey- he heard her say.

-Rey who?- the woman asked.

-Rey…-she doubted. Ben couldn’t help himself, even he loved her with everything he got, and he knew she felt the same (she told him). He bended on one knee.

-Solo- he completed. Rey turned to find him on one knee.-If you have me- he looked at her, waiting for her response. She smiled at him and pounced to him, knocking him down in the sand. The woman smiled to the image before her and left, giving them some space. On the distance, Leia and ghost watched the scene with interest.

-Should we say something? Congratulations may be in order, after all- Luke spoke, his eyes on the couple.

-Let’s give them a moment- Leia smiled.


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palced several years after the arrival to Ajan Kloss, life has changed for Aadara and Armitage Vuss.   
> Lots of fluff everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is the final chapter, I hope you like it.   
> It has been a lovely journey, this all started with me having an idea based on a song and 25 chapters after we stand here. Thank you for joining me with this story, I hope it had been a good journey for you too.   
> Let me know what you think and thank you for reading!

-Daaa!- the little boy called. He waited, but there was no response. –DAAAA!- he called, louder. Millicent stared at him and yawned. He scratched her head, making her close her eyes and purr.

-What it is?- his father’s head popped out the kitchen door.

-I’m hungry, can I have some blue milk?- the blonde boy put his best puppy eyes. Armitage sighed.

-No, dinner is almost ready and mom is going to be home soon. Here, have a cookie- he reached the jar to offer him.- One- he warned. The kid grabbed one nodding and took a bite, then he approached his father and gave him a hug in the leg, making the man smile.

-Da! – the four year old extended his arms to him, making him know he wanted to be carried. Armitage laughed a bit and put him on his shoulders, just to go back to the kitchen and keep cooking under the attentive gaze of Millicent.

-Where is your sister?- Armitage asked to his son, who still ate the cookie over his shoulders. The little one shrugged. –Nimelia!- Armitage called. A few seconds later a red haired girl appeared, mud on her face, some leaves tangled on her hair. –What on Maker’s name…?- Armitage took a deep breath. –Where were you?- he asked his elder daughter.

-I was climbing a tree- she said, all natural.

-Why do you have mud on your face?- he asked, grabbing a towel and cleaning it out . – Dayen, down you go- he said putting the boy on the floor carefully.

-I slipped before came in- she explained, very serious. – But I’m fine- she added seeing his father’s face change from upset to concern. She kissed his bearded cheek and ran away. Armitage shook his head.

-No more playing outside, mom would be here soon- he warned.

-Yes, Da- she replied.

-And take the leaves out of your hair- he pointed out. Then she appeared back in the kitchen with a hair comb and a resigned face. He turned off the stove and made her seat in a chair while he untangled her wild wavy hair.

The sun still shined outside when Aadara arrived home.

-Ma!- Dayen ran to her merrily to be picked up in her arms and kissed profusely.

-Hi Dayen, how is my boy?- she kissed him and tickle him while he laughed.

-Good. Da gave me a cookie, because we were close to dinner.- he told her. Then he put a finger on his mouth to indicate it was a secret.

-He did?- she smiled, amused. Dayen nodded solemnly. Aadara left him on the floor to walk towards Armitage.

-My dashing husband- she smiled, kissing him and caressing his cheek. –Did the kids behave?-she whispered.

-Oh, you know Dayen is alright- they looked towards him, all focused playing with some construction blocks near the table- Nimelia on the other hand…-he looked at Aadara. – She was climbing trees. Again- he sighed. – Kaydel thinks that I shouldn’t worry that much, since someone used to be a wild child too- he smirked, emphasizing the “someone”, making her roll her eyes.

-Kaydel should mind her business, since she has three kids of her own, and that is all I’m saying about it- she said leaving her coat on the entrance.

-Hey Mom- Nimelia greeted while setting the table.

-Hello, sweetheart-she smiled at her. –I just had an interesting conversation with your teacher- Aadara started. Nimelia gasped, knowing she might be in trouble. –Seems that someone hit Nix in the recess. – Ada raised an eyebrow- Do you have any idea how that could have happened?- she asked.

-Did you hit someone? Nim!- Armitage frowned, not happy to hear it.

-Maybe someone was being a jerk- she put down.

-Woah! Language!- her father argued. Nimelia looked at her feet.

-I just want to know what happened, honey, that’s all- Aadara kneeled to her level and put a rebel strand of red hair behind her ear. Nimelia sighed.

-Nix was picking on Han. She and her friends. She made him cry and all, so I intervened.- she looked at her mother. – She also picked on me, but I couldn’t care less-she resolved, looking away. That made Aadara wanted to laugh, but she was really conscious she couldn’t, she had to set an example.

-It’s ok to defend friends, but you don’t have to go around hitting people, you know. That is not nice- she told her. Nimelia nodded. – Is Han alright? Your teacher did not mention him- she asked, concerned.

-Yes, he is fine. He didn’t want to speak to the teacher. Or his parents- she explained.

-So you just take the matter to your hands.- Armitage intervened. Nimelia nodded.

-That is what happened- she assured.

-Sweet stars! You are seven. You can’t take justice by your own hand.- Aadara looked at him intensely.- I mean, that is not good in any case but…- he added quickly.

-I’m going to call Ben and Rey, just to be safe. I imagine they already know about the incident, but I want to make sure Han is alright-Aadara went to holocall them. Nimelia rolled her eyes a bit. Armitage couldn’t believe his eyes.

-Are they mean to you too at school?-Armitage checked, looking at the defiant brown eyes of his daughter.

-I’m a big girl, I can manage my problems- she said crossing her arms.

-Nim, if someone is being bad with you, you can tell us- Armitage seated on the floor next to her. She looked at him hesitantly.

-They are, but I am perfectly good. They just tell me mean things.- She told him.

-What things?- he frowned.

-They say that my hair is hideous and that I am ugly, but that is just envy, because nobody has our hair color- she said, stroking her hair to prove a point. That made her father laugh.

-Well, if that makes you feel any better, they used to mess with me for my hair too- he spoke with sympathy. She turned her head to him.

-And what did you do?- she asked, interested.

-Ignoring them- he managed to respond. – And not hitting them- _“until I gained positions and I could actually made their lives miserable”_ he thought to himself. _“But we are here to educate and make things right, be a good example”_.

-So, you’ve never hit anybody?-she wanted to know.

-I didn’t say that- he replied way too fast.

-And you are mad at me for hitting somebody?- she raised her eyebrows.

-I wasn’t seven!-he defended.

-What is going on?-Aadara’s voice came from the kitchen.

-Nothing- Armitage and Nimelia said at once. Aadara shook her head and went back to the holocall.

-My point is… that it’s a noble thing what you did there. You stood up for your friend, which is a good thing. But you should not use violence for it- Armitage explained to his daughter. She looked at him, like she was searching for some invalid reasoning, but she seemed to embrace what he said, because she nodded.

-I’m sorry I hit Nix-she said after a while.

-Alright- he answered- now go tell your brother that we will be having dinner soon.

-I am not grounded?- she wanted to know, dubious. He shook his head.

-No, you are not- he smiled a little. She made him a gesture to crouch and when he did, she hugged him.

-Thank you, Da- she said in a cheery voice. That made him laugh. Dayen came closer to them, demanding a hug for himself too. Armitage took both of the children in his arms, making them yelling and laughing. Aadara looked at them from the door frame.

* * *

_That night she felt clumsy and too big. Armitage assured her that she was alright, that it was normal in the last stage of pregnancy to feel too big. Her belly was round and bulky; the baby would be there soon. She has been worried about not being a good mother. What if she was a complete disaster? What if she didn’t know what to do? Her husband seated next to her._

_-What are you rumbling in that lovely head of yours?- he kissed her bare shoulder. She sighed._

_-What if I am a terrible mom when the baby comes? I feel like I know nothing about raising a child- she complained._

_-You won’t be alone- he grabbed her hand. – You have me, and Kaydel, and Rose. I will dare to say that Rey and Ben too. Even Poe and Finn. And Leia, of course. And your parents, they would be happy to help, too. Remember how you thought they wouldn’t love the idea of you coming back married and pregnant? You were wrong then, and you can be wrong now. Whatever it happens, I will be there. And they would be there too- he smiled at her, his blue eyes shining._

_-I guess you are right- she caressed his cheek with her free hand, making him close his eyes to enjoy it._

_-I know I am. And even if I don’t know much of how to be a father, I do know how not to be one- he ran his hand through her belly, a smile on his lips. She put her hand on his. Then they felt the baby moving. They crossed a look, smiles on their faces._

_-Oh, hi little one! – Ada spoke, a pitch voice while she stared at her belly._

_-We can’t wait to know you- Armitage spoke right to her belly. Another kick._

_-Oh, this is going to be a feisty one- Aadara laughed._

* * *

She was not wrong. Nimelia was feisty. But they wouldn’t have it other way. She had the cupper hair of her father, and the wild spirit of her mother. Dayen was more calmed and quiet, with a light blond hair and Armitage’s blue eyes. She stared at them with her heart filled with love watching as they laughed and played around their father.

She couldn’t help the thought of how all this started, when their lives crossed, the randomness on their encounter, how different they were, all that they went through to be there, and to be here now. She sighed, looking at their big smiles, happy to be a part of everything. She noticed a soft fur rub her ankle and she smiled at Millicent, who stared at her with her green eyes. She picked her up on her arms and then approached the rest of the family.

-Well, let’s have dinner, shall we? –she asked. She kissed each and every one of them.

-What was that for?-Nimelia asked- You are not mad at me?- she wanted to know.

-No, I spoke with uncle Ben and auntie Rey, and I am not mad. You were defending Han, I can see that- she assured to her daughter.

-And I had a little conversation with her, and she understands that violence it’s not the way-Armitage added, bringing the dinner while Aadara served the dishes.

-But that does not answer my question, mom-Nimelia complained.

-Oh, I’m sorry, what was it again?- Aadara frowned.

-What were those kisses for?-Nimelia insisted.

-I didn’t gave you a kiss earlier coming home, so I did wanted to make sure everyone got theirs- she explained- Besides, I’m just happy to be here with all of you- she said, looking at them with a smile.

-As am I- Armitage assured, looking at her, his smile warming her heart.


End file.
